KAZEKAGE: AMATERASU (Luz)
by Persa Uchiha Kaioh
Summary: El Caos ha sido derrotado, ya no hay amenazas pero solo 2 personas saben que eso es mentira: Sailor Galaxia y Uranus son el nuevo objetivo ¿Qué hará Michiru para evitar que Haruka regrese a la oscuridad? ¿Podrá evitarlo? tomando en cuenta que ella y las demás no tienen sus poderes como sailor. Continuación de KAZEKAGE!
1. ¿UNA NUEVA AMENAZA?

**CAPITULO 1: ¿UNA NUEVA AMENAZA?**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

En una casa de playa, a mitad de la noche, cierta persona estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no tenía idea de que era lo que soñaba al momento de despertar, solo sabía que era tan real que su cuerpo sudaba demasiado a pesar de que era una temporada fresca y no hacía calor.

Se levantó rapidamente de la cama para salir al balcón, necesitaba respirar, algo de aire y lo mejor es que estuviese mesclado con el olor a mar para que le ayudara a relajarse. Solo se escuchaban el ruido de las olas en un intento de su señora para que se relajara, luces, muy pocos en comparación a la Luz de la Luna que permitía vislumbrar una cabellera rubia quien portaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón igual, color negro, dejando ver su brazo derecho vendado. Se notaba su agitación y más, cuando miró directamente a la Luna con sus ojos verdes que no tardarón en cambiar de color a unos de color rojo

- **Esto...no puede ser...-** decía mientras seguía buscando la forma de calmar su respiración. Era un aviso, no había dudo de eso pero la cuestión era ¿contra qué? ¿qué es lo que provocaba que no pudiera conciliar el sueño?

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Lo ocurrido con Galaxia había quedado en el olvido. Serena y compañía habían pasado ya al segundo año de preparatoria y estaban a mitad del ciclo, un logro de Serena que nadie esperaba ver.

Hotaru, siendo la más chica, aun estaba en primaria, lo que disfrutaba porque ahora tenía más amigos y su padre, el profesor Tomoe, había logrado abrir un hospital - escuela en donde estudiaban y hacían prácticas Darien y Setsuna, ambos habían optado en estudiar en la escuela del Dr. Tomoe ya que era la más equipada, mucho mejor que los mejores hospitales de Japón, lo que extraño a Darien y sobre todo a Setsuna por no saber de donde había sacado el profesor tanto dinero.

Lo vinieron a saber a los 2 meses cuando vieron a Serenity, acompañada por Takeshi, tomando un café con el Dr. Tomoe y Hotaru en la cafetería del lugar. No sabían como reaccionar porque aparte habían recibido unas becas a nombre de Haruka, becas que llevó Michiru para que las leyeran y pensarán si acetaban. Y si, aceptarón, sabían que una oferta como esas jamás se volvería a presentar.

Independientemente de sus estudios habìa algo que llamaba la atenciòn, por lo menos a Setsuna y la mayorìa de las chicas y eso era que Michiru se veía más alegre, era como si lo ocurrido con Haruka hubiese quedado en el pasado ¿eso era posible? Setsuna pensaba que no pero no tenía de otra más que alegrarse por ver a su amiga sonreír, solo que deseaba saber cual o quién era el motivo.

Sin embargo no era la única que vigilaba las acciones de Michiru. Todas las chicas observaban sus movimientos en la escuela, a pedido de Setsuna, para ver que era lo que hacia Michiru, tal y como en una ocasión en que las chicas veían llegar a Michiru a la escuela

- **Ey chicas, ya llegó Michiru** \- decía Mina señalando la entrada de la escuela. Las otras solo observarón a Michiru quien venía caminando tranquilamente hasta que alguien detrás de ella la alcanzó

- **Kaioh san-** era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos color lila. No era feo, incluso les parecía atractivo - **sus apuntes** \- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba unos cuadernos y solo le sonreía levemente, provocando que Michiru también le sonriera

- **Gracias** \- dijo sonriendo Michiru, parecía feliz por ver a ese chico, que las chicas no conocían - **¿nos veremos después?** \- preguntó Michiru esperanzada, según las chicas

- **Por supuesto Kaioh san** \- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras tomaba una mano de ella y besaba su dorso mientras la miraba a sus ojos - **con permiso** \- dijo educadamente antes de salirse de la escuela, acercarse a un carro deportivo color rojo que había captado la mirada de todos los estudiantes que llegaban y la mirada de las mujeres por el jovén que subía a el.

Michiru observó como el carro se alejaba de la escuela para luego seguir su camino hasta que fue interceptada por las chicas

- **¿Quién es el?** \- preguntó primero Lita

- **¿Perdón?** \- preguntó confundida Michiru al tener tan cerca a las chicas

 **-Michiru te hemos visto, sonreiste como tonta ahorita que lo viste-** dijo Mina con una sonrisa traviesa

- **Lo siento chicas pero no tengo porque decirles de quien se trata, no es correcto que me anden espiando para saber lo que hago o con quien, les pido por favor que respeten mi privacidad** \- dijo Michiru "amablemente" antes de continuar con su camino hacia el edificio en el que se encontraba su salón.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas por la reacción de la violinista, no era una actitud normal en ella.

 **-Creo que Michiru tiene razón, ella necesita su espacio y si ese chico le hace bien pues deberiamos dejarla con el** \- decía Serena algo apenada por la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas - **es que...bueno, ella me contó que esta cansada que Setsuna ande cuestionando lo que hace, solo quiere algo de privacidad, no creo que eso sea malo** -

- **Serena tiene razón, lo que es raro, pero la tiene** \- decía Amy quien se había mantenido callada - **Michiru necesita su espacio, lo de Haruka fue demasiado para ella asi que es normal que quiera estar sola** -

- **Pero eso tiene tiempo, ya es hora de que lo supere-**

- **Cada quien lo supera a su tiempo Lita y si ese chico le hace bien a Michiru entonces debemos apoyarlos** \- dijo Serena dando por terminada la plática aunque las otras no estaban muy convencidas, solo Amy y no del todo.

Así estuvieron por varios días, observando que el mismo chico en unos días iba por Michiru y en otros la pasaba a dejar a la escuela. Solo una vez se les ocurrió seguirlos terminando las clases hasta una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la escuela.

Les costo algo de trabajo seguirles el ritmo porque se habían ido en motocicleta pero al ver el vehículo rapidamente supieron donde se encontraban. Serena y Amy dudaban en entrar al lugar más aun, cuando Rei se les unió para saber que hacían y para asegurarse que no cometieran una tontería, empezando por Mina y Serena.

El grupo de chicas se sentó lo más apartado posible de la pareja. No querían perder detalle de lo que ocurría. No hablaban mucho, quien sabe que se decían, pero lo que si era claro es que Michiru se reía mientras se cubría su boca con una mano como la dama que siempre ha sido mientras que el chico se veía feliz, no se reía pero se notaba que le agradaba la compañía de la violinista.

Estuvieron en esa cafetería por un par de horas hasta que el chico se levanto hacia un grupo de rock que al parecer le pertenecía a el pero no, simplemente accedía a cantar con ellos porque se lo pedía amablemente.

- **Gracias, esperamos les guste esta canción** \- dijo el chico. En ese instante observarón que su mano derecha portaba un guante negro, camisa de manga larga roja, pantalón y zapatos color negro.

 _ **No sleep**_  
 _ **No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**_  
 _ **Won't stop**_  
 _ **Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer**_

Si las chicas eran sinceras con ellas mismas, debían admitir que el chico tenía buena voz, tan buena, que Michiru no despegaba su mirada de él

 _ **Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected**_  
 _ **Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted**_

 _ **I've been watching, I've been waiting**_  
 _ **In the shadows for my time**_  
 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_  
 _ **For tomorrow's all my life**_  
 _ **In the shadows**_  
 _ **In the shadows**_

 _ **They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**_  
 _ **But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder**_  
 _ **Somehow I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder**_

 _ **I've been watching, I've been waiting**_  
 _ **In the shadows for my time**_  
 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_  
 _ **For tomorrow all my life**_

 _ **Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles**_  
 _ **Watching, waiting for something**_  
 _ **Feel me, touch me, heal me**_  
 _ **Come take me higher**_

Lo curioso, es que en esta parte señalo a Michiru, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque las demás personas que se habían acercado a ver al grupo tocar y cuando vieron a quien señalaba el vocalista aplaudieron con fuerza y uno que otra chiflo al ver que entre esos 2 había algo.

 _ **I've been watching, I've been waiting**_  
 _ **In the shadows for my time**_  
 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_  
 _ **For tomorrow all my life**_

 _ **I've been watching, I've been waiting**_  
 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_  
 _ **For tomorrow**_

 _ **Oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh**_  
 _ **In the shadows (x3)**_

 _ **I've been waiting**_

Serena y compañía se quedarón sorprendidas, Michiru, a pesar que no era el tipo de música que solía escuchar (o eso pensaban) se había levantado y la que era considerada una señorita recatada, con buenos principios y modales parecía una jovencita normal que estaba disfrutando de un concierto de rock aunque fuese una canción

- **¿Esa es Michiru?** \- la voz de Setsuna tomo por sorpresa a las demás chicas quienes se voltearón y vieron a Setsuna acompañada de Darien y Hotaru. Alguien le aviso a los 3 donde estaban y por la cara de Setsuna, parecía que no estaba de humor y eso era porque algo no le gustaba de ese chico y menos cuando Michiru le tomo el rostro para darle un corto beso en sus labios - **¡MICHIRU!** -

Michiru volteó con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente estaba molesta. Tomo la mano de su acompañante y se acerco a donde estaban las chicas, mirando una a una y luego a Setsuna

- **Oh no, ni se te ocurra Setsuna** \- decía Michiru visiblemente molesta mientras sujetaba la mano de su acompañante - **no puedes andar por ahí diciendome con quien debo y con quien no salir, superalo Setsuna es mi vida y yo se como la manejo** -

- **Michiru, yo creo que lo que Setsuna trata de decir es que esta no es la verdadera Michiru a ella...** -

- **Oye, ¿tu qué sabes que le gusta a Michiru?** \- dijo el acompañante de Michiru al ver que Darien apoyaba a Michiru - **¿quién te crees qué eres para andar diciendo como se debe comportar uno? ¿eres su príncipe? ¿su gobernante o qué?** \- preguntó el chico visiblemente molesto - **no eres nadie, asi que no te atrevas a decirle a Michiru lo que debe de hacer porque si lo vuelves a intentar creeme que te vas arrepentir de abrir tu boca y creeme que nada me haría más feliz que cerrarte esa boca** \- luego miró a las chicas y después a Setsuna - **y es lo mismo para ti-**

- **¿Nos estas amenazando?** \- preguntó Setsuna más que molesta

- **Yo no amenazo, yo cumpló** \- el chico dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirar a los mayores

- **Sacame de aquí por favor** \- pidió Michiru mientras jalaba la mano del chico pero antes de salir miró a las chicas - **solo quería pasar un día tranquilo, gracias Serena** \- en la mirada de la violinista se podía ver la decepción.

Los demás solo vieron como la pareja se iba en la moto y las sailors más jovenes se sintierón mal al comprender que Michiru estaba decepcionada de ellas por no confiar en las decisiones de ella, la trataban como si no supiese como cuidarse.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de haber salido de la cafetería, Michiru había optado por pasar la noche, otra vez, con su acompañante. Es por eso que en estos momentos se encontraba saliendo de la regadera en una simple camisa roja de manga larga. Solo se había puesto su ropa interior porque sabía que debía hablar

- **Michiru, lamentó mi reacción de hace rato** \- decía su acompañante que estaba frente a un espejo solo en pantalón, ya que su camisa ya estaba siendo ocupada y le permitía ver detrás a Michiru, una escena muy sexy para su gusto. Y es que desde el momento en que se fueron hasta ahora es que cruzaban palabras - **es solo que la presencia de esos 2 me molesta y más con esas actitudes** \- decía mientras trataba de aclara un poco la garganta y después llevaba sus manos a sus ojos y con tranquilidad de quitaba sus lentes de contacto color lila. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar ver un par de ojos color esmeralda mientras el cabello castaño volvía a ser rubio cenizo

- **Ey, calma** \- Michiru sonrió y se acerco por atrás para abrazarle por el cuello - **debo admitir que me dió miedo que golpearas a Darien en ese momento pero a la vez me gusto verte en esa posición** \- dijo Michiru mientras besaba su mejilla tiernamente - **otra cosa, debo recordarte que eres tu quien gobierna mi corazón** \- decía mientras su rostro se acercaba a su oído - **Haruka, sabes que te amo asi como eres y esa actitud tuya de rebelde me encanta** -

Haruka en ese momento se volteó y sujetó a Michiru de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas a lo que ella se río por el atrevimiento de su Haruka. Lo único que supo en ese momento fue que sus rostros se acercarón y se besaron suavemente, sin prisas, desde hace horas querían compartir un momento íntimo donde nada ni nadie molestara.

- **De alguna forma me siento mal por engañar a las chicas, siento que me agradan, aunque ya sabes sus excepciones-** decía Haruka mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Michiru y es que por más que intentó, Haruka no sentía agrado por Darien ni por Setsuna- **podemos decirles lo que ocurre realmente** -

 **-Lo se y te entiendo; por un lado me dan ganas de decirles que estas con vida y que el chico tan guapo que me alcanzá en la escuela eres tu** \- la mano de Michiru recorría el torso de Haruka quien solo tenía una venda alrededor de su pecho y la otra en su brazo. Michiru ya se había hecho a la idea que esa venda sería de por vida y por lo mismo se había acostumbrado a la textura de esta - **no se si quiera decirles en estos momentos, quiero tener algo mío sin la necesidad de que ellas se enteren ¿es mucho pedir?-**

 **-Creo que no** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo antes de besar el cuello de Michiru **-lo que si se, es que hueles delicioso y eso me ha dado hambre** \- dijo traviesamente antes de darle una mordida suave en el hombro de Michiru, a lo que la violinista soltó un suspiro y después empezó a reir al ser cargada al estilo nupcial por Haruka hasta la cama donde la deposito con cuidado antes de colocarse a un lado de Michiru y perderse en los ojos de ella - **sirena no sabes cuanto te amo** \- dijo antes de besar en los labios a Michiru suavemente.

Estos momentos eran los que disfrutaba Michiru. Eran situaciones en las que solo se quedaban en la cama y se decían lo que sentían sin la necesidad de llegar al acto sexual. Compartían lo que habían hecho en el día aunque a veces no era necesario ya que Haruka lograba meterse en la hora del receso, a la escuela de Michiru y llegar a la azotea del edificio en el que se encontraba el salón de la sirena por lo que ella no iba con las otras chicas en esos momentos que Haruka iba.

En pocas palabras, Michiru estaba teniendo la relación que siempre quizó con Haruka: citas, paseos, conciertos, pláticas, momentos que le hacían sentir que estaba llevando una vida normal, se estaba volviendo una chica normal tal y como quería Haruka, por esos momentos es que su Haruka había peleado y sacrificado su vida, ahora entendía perfectamente y estaba agradecida por ello.

Esa noche, Haruka durmió tranquilamente al tener en sus brazos a su razón de vivir y la única que podía alejar de su mente sus dudas, miedos y pesadillas. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo estaba pasando, no es su territorio pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 ** _En algun lugar apartado de la Galaxia..._**

- **Sailor Galaxia de la Vía Láctea fue derrotada con un poder que aun no logro comprender-** decía la voz de una mujer

- **Mi señora, la información que tenemos solo menciona que se debió al poder de una piedra llamada "Cristal de Plata", un artefacto o como le quiera llamar que se supone debió desaparecer hace tiempo** \- decía otra voz femenina pero más seria

- **Ya, pero también había otra sailor que alcanzó en poder a Galaxia ¿sabemos de quién se trata?** -

 **-Mmm si, es solo que en si su poder como sailor fue superado por otro y ambos poderes tuvieron que se conbinados para estar al nivel de Galaxia o por lo menos, intentarlo** \- decía la misma voz mientras observan una proyeción de las sailors - **de acuerdo a esto, se trata de Sailor Uranus, conocida o mejor dicho, conocido como el Caballero Blanco de la sailor más fuerte, solo que nunca se ha visto que utilice todo su poder, mi señora** -

- **Igual que la tal Sailor Moon...ella derroto a Caos pero esas 2 pudieron vivir con el-** decía la primera mujer - **Sailor Galaxia y su caballero son una amenaza para nosotros, Sailor Moon tal vez pero tengo entendido que no tienen sus poderes** -

- **Asi es mi señora** -

- **Bien, reune información de los antiguos portadores de Caos** \- decía la mujer - **dentro de poco haremos una visita a la Vía Láctea-** dijo observando fijamente como Galaxia y Uranus, cada quien por su cuenta, obtenía las dichosas semillas estelares.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Según yo, Kaze iba estar de vacaciones, pero esta idea apenas anda surgiendo de mi cabeza y de una decidi sacarla._

 _Si se dan cuenta, el título de continuación es "Amaterasu" y se preguntarán ¿Naruto? en parte si, ya saben que hay cosas del anime por estos lares, pero el título en si porque me gusta la historia de esta deidad y de su contraparte, la que por cierto, no tardo en publicar para que decidan a cual continuar escribiendo más rápido. Pero por qué Persita usa estos terminos?_

 _Respuesta: en este fic veremos como Haruka trata de adaptarse al mundo sin la presencia de Caos, por lo que de alguna forma es luz, caso contrario al otro fic que narrará la historia en el pasado de Kaze el cual sera "oscuridad" para entender mejor el actuar de Haruka en "KAZEKAGE" el cual se puede decir que es una mescla: luz + oscuridad =sombra_

 _Cosas distintas, tiempos distinto y yo espero que les guste. Corto pero para que se den una idea de lo que se viene._

 _Salu2_

 _P.D : canción usada, un clásico y que siento yo que describe a Haruka en est historia "In the shadows" the Rasmus :D_


	2. ADVERTENCIAS Y SUEÑOS

**CAPITULO 2: ADVERTENCIAS Y SUEÑOS**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

 _ **-Aeropuerto Internacional J.F.K**_

En una cafetería del aeropuerto se encontraba una mujer pelinegra, de ojos color verde y una blanquesina piel, tomando una taza de café , en espera de poder abordar su vuelo, pero no solo eso, sino que también pensaba en cierta persona rubia y por más que trato de evitarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- **Haruka...** \- dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios rojos, recordando que meses atrás había besado los labios de Haruka, indebidamente aunque a decir verdad el beso no había sido nada comparado a las noches que compartió con Haruka como su caballero y ella como Galaxia. En sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza porque sabía que Haruka amaba a Michiru, mucho más de lo que Haruka se imaginaba, y por tanto sabía que ella no sería correspondida. Suspira al momento de escuchar su vuelo con destino a Tokyo. Toma sus cosas y va abordar el avión.

Ya tendría tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, ahora lo importante es que debía de volver a Tokyo y hablar con Haruka sobre ciertos sueños que estaba segura había tenido la rubia al igual que ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un nuevo día había llegado y en una casa cerca de la playa comenzaba a ser acto de presencia la luz del nuevo día que había logrado perturbar el sueño de una chica que era considerada como una sirena.

Michiru lentamente abrió sus ojos, tratando de ubicarse, recordando que había pasado la noche con Haruka. Parpadeo un poco antes de girar su rostro y darse cuenta que Haruka la estaba abrazando de la cintura. Observo su rostro, estaba tranquilo y su pelo rubio le cubría los ojos pero eso no le impedía ver que se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- **Haru, ya es tarde, despierta** \- decía Michiru en voz baja mientras movía ligeramente el cuerpo de Haruka. Si era honesta con ella misma, sabía que la delicadeza para despertar a Haruka simplemente no servía y además, su corazón le impedía despertarlo de forma brusca, por lo que al ver a Haruka murmurar cosas sin sentidos y moverse para volver a cubrirse con la sabana, ella simplemente aprovechó para salirse de su agarre y después de la cama.

Busco la camisa de Haruka y se la pusó, tenía pensado preparar el desayuno en lo que Haruka seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Llegando a la cocina, comenzó a buscar que preparar por lo que no se fijo cuando Haruka llegó y la abrazó por atrás, recargando su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo.

- **Te perdiste sirena** \- dijo Haruka dandole un corto beso en su mejilla - **¿te ayudo?** -

- **Podrías, pero primero deberías vestirte** \- dijo Michiru antes de darse la vuelta y besar suavemente a Haruka quien solo sonríe por el beso antes de sujetarla de la cintura y llevarla a saber como al baño.

Michiru estaba agradecida de que fuese sabado ya que tuvo una mañana bastante, movidita, por así decirlo pero no se podía quejar, de alguna forma pensaba que ese era el estilo de vida que quería tener en un futuro con Haruka, todos los días abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que amaba a su lado, compartir la mesa y momentos agradables. No podía pedir más en estos momentos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Horas más tarde, Serena y compañía se encontraban en el templo de Rei, pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Michiru. Hasta Setsuna se encontraba ahí junto a Darien tratando de comprender el cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

- **Serena, ¿conoces al tipo?** \- preguntó sorpresivamente Darien mirando a su novia, haciendo que la rubia se ahogara con el pay de limón que se estaba comiendo, cortesía de Lita.

- **¿Por qué debería conocerlo?, hemos vigilado a Michiru y conociendo a Serena dudo que prestará mucha atención** \- decía Mina mientras le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda a su amiga

 **-Por eso es que Michiru se molestó** \- decía Amy - **nos estamos metiendo en su vida...no me parece correcto** -

- **Es como si el nos conociera, esa forma de hablarnos...y en su mirada había cierto toque de resentimiento-** la voz de Setsuna sonaba reflexiba, tenía la sospecha que ya conocía al sujeto pero no lograba ubicar su voz ni su rostro

 **-Eso es imposible, no lo conocemos y el solo conoce a Michiru, seguro se puso molesto por la forma en que hemos tratado de Michiru** \- decía Lita volviendo a servile pay a Serena

- **Si ella es feliz nosotros debemos de serlo por ell** a- decía Serena mirando con amor el postr nuevo en su plato - **a final decuentas ella fue la que peor lo paso y ahora se ve bien, hay que dejarla en paz y que diisfrute su vida-**

Las demas solo asintieron mientras Darien y Setsuna se quedaban observandose entre si, no estaban muy convecidos de lo que ocurría solo sabían que ese chico no les agradaba y al parecer el sentimiento era reciproco.

Después de un par de horas, Darien dejó el templo en compañía de Setsuna para ir al hospital a continuar con sus prácticas en el hospital. En el camino no dijeron nada, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos pero se daban cuenta que quizás le estaban dando demasiada importancia.

Pero el destino es curioso, porque justo delante de ellos se encontraba aquel chico con pantalón negro y camisa azul manga larga, saliendo del hospital.

- **¿Deberíamos seguirlo?** \- preguntó Darien mientras miraba por donde se fué, pero no recibió respuesta al ver que Setsuna ya iba con dirección al hospital. Darien entendía que Setsuna quería proteger a Michiru pero esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Al entrar al hospital, miraron a su alrededor para buscar al chico pero no lo veían, era imposible que se les perdiera de vista

 **-¿No les han dicho qué es de mala educación seguir a las personas?** \- Darien y Setsuna se voltearon a ver al chico que se encontraba recargado en la pared y de brazos cruzados **-aun no entiendo el porqué Michiru debe de soportarlos** -

 **-Somos sus amigos desde mucho antes de que tu aparecieras** \- dijo Setsuna frunciendo el ceño al ver como el chico con su mano derecha cubierta por un guante negro le hacia burla

 **-Parecen más mamás gallinas que otra cosa...no entiendo como es que tienes una novia tan adorable como Serena** \- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Darien burlonamente antes de sentir como este le tomaba de la camisa del cuello

- **No vuelvas cuestionar mi relación con Serena** -

- **¿O si no qué?** \- su mano derecha se coloco sobre la muñeca de Darien para luego hacer presión para que este le soltara - **no vuelvas a tocarme porque la proxima que lo intentes...-** en ese momento alza su mano derecha y señala su corazón - **lo lamentarás, creí que se los había advertido** -

 **-¿Quién eres?** \- preguntó Setsuna mientras se acercaba a Darien quien sostenía su muñeca, le dolía y mucho

 **-No importa quien soy, solo les advierto que no molesten a Michiru, ella es feliz conmigo-** dijo antes de apartarse de ellos y mirar de reojo - **hasta la próxima** \- dijo antes de irse caminando tranquilamente.

Darien y Setsuna solo vieron como el chico se alejaba de ellos. Setsuna miró a Darien y luego su muñeca, no estaba quebrada pero poco falto para que lo estuviera

 **-¿Será un nuevo enemigo?** \- preguntó Setsuna mientras caminaba con Darien en busca de un lugar donde pudiera revisar con calma su muñeca

- **No lo se Set, pero es seguro que el nos conoce, sabe más de lo que aparenta y estoy seguro que solo esta usando a Michiru** \- en ese instante, una imagén de un tipo con cabello blanco y ojos dorados apareció en su mente riendo antes de atacar a Sailor Moon y a su hija Rini en un Tokyo de Crystal destruído - **Setsuna...** -

- **Lo se...yo también lo he visto...-** dijo la ex sailor del tiempo sorprendida ya que no era de las que tuviera visiones, ella simplemente si tenía una presentimiento iba a comprobar a las puertas del tiempo pero ahora no podía hacerlo, nunca más podría ver lo que pasaba.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka se había ido en su auto, un convertible rojo que se estaba volviendo famoso en la escuela de Michiru a quien por cierto, había dejado en una escuela dedicada a enseñar arte como pintura. Después de eso, había ido al hospital a ver al profesor Tomoe, solo el sabía lo que ocurría con su mano derecha y su visita consistía en una revisión que debía hacerse cada mes.

Su día iba bien, hasta que al salir se dió cuenta que estaba siendo seguido por Darien y Setsuna lo que le molesto porque apenas ayer los había visto. Ya dentró de su auto comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, por lo que miró su mano derecha pero en ese instante tuvo una especie de flashaso de si mismo con Caos apoderado de cuerpo ( **N.A:** recuerden, pelo blanco, ojos dorados) dandole una sonrisa burlona. Afortunadamente fue rápido, pero fue suficiente para dejarle con la intriga del porqué tuvo esa especie de visión.

- **"Es un hecho, cada vez que veo a esos 2 me dan ganas de hacerles daño...no lo entiendo pero se que no es normal esa sensación...por lo menos se que la fuerza de esta mano ha vuelto a su normalidad"** \- pensaba Haruka sonriendo antes de encender el auto y comenzar a conducir - **estupido Darien, estupida Setsuna; increíble que aun no sepán quien soy** \- dijo para si antes de acelerar o por lo menos intentarlo porque en ese momento su celular sonó, por lo que respondió - **Tenoh** \- dijo a modo de saludo pero al escuchar la voz dió un fuerte frenón que casi produce un accidente - **¡Asami!...¿en serio?...me hubieras dicho y hubiera pasado por ti...¿sigues ahí? esperame voy por ti** \- termino su llamada y se abrocho su cinturón de seguridad. Esta vez manejaría como solo Haruka sabía: a máxima velocidad.

En el trayecto, Haruka no podía dejar de pensar en Asami. Ella se había ido porque quería recorrer el mundo, conocer el planeta pero más que nada era para estar tranquila consigo misma después de lo que había ocurrido con las semillas estelares. Haruka entendió el motivo de su ida, de hecho esa idea era para Haruka quien había pensado seguir en el anonimato y no decirle a Michiru que estaba con vida pero no pudo ser egoísta, por lo que prefirió regresar con ella y al final, la pareja optó por guardar el secreto que estaba con vida y solo a quienes considerarón oportunos sabrían esa verdad.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella volvierá no era bueno, no podía serlo. ¿Sabría qué Haruka estaba teniendo sueños extraños? conociendola seguramente si. Haruka suspira porque por un lado agradecía que ella volvierá porque solo Asami podría entender lo que ocurría y como lo habían dicho en un principió, entre Haruka y ella había algo más que una simple amistad, existía una conexión que con Michiru no, lo que era bueno, porque Haruka junto a Asami habían pasado por cosas que nadie desearía y que ciertamente dudaban que pudieran resistir por tanto tiempo.

Llegó rapidamente al aeropuerto y antes de bajarse del auto, se observo por el espejo retrovisor, notando que el color de su cabello volvía a su color original para después ver sus ojos y quitarse los pupilentes color lila. Asami sabía que estaba fingiendo su muerte pero no pensaba usar su disfráz con ella . Se bajo del auto y entro al aeropuerto en busca de Asami, cosa que no le sería fácil por toda la gente que había en ese lugar. Saca su celular y le marca para saber dónde estaba.

 **-No hace falta que marques-** dijo una voz amable detrás de Haruka, logrando que casi soltará su celular y se diera la vuelta para ver a la pelinegra - **hola** -

- **Asami...-** Haruka ya no dijo más, ya que Asami se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, algo que sorprendió a Haruka pero que no evito que correspondiera al abrazo.

Momentos después de dejar el aeropuerto se dirigierón al que había sido el edificio de Haruka, aquel que curiosamente tenía el nombre del antiguó palacio de Haruka en el Milenio de Plata. En todo el trayecto no dijerón nada y eso que sabían que debían de hacerlo solo que no sabían como abordar el tema pero por fortuna llegaron a su destino rapidamente.

Ya en el departamento, Haruka dejó que Asami entrás y acomodará sus cosas, cosa que no hizó, sino tomo asiento en un sofá y le indico a Haruka que hiciera lo mismo

- **Admitó que me da gusto verte de nuevo, este planeta tiene lugares muy bellos pero se que hay algo que no esta bien y que te puedo asegurar no te ha dejado en paz** \- dijo Asami seriamente porque ni ella comprendía bien lo que ocurría

- **Odio no poder mentirte pero tienes razón, he tenido noches donde no se que sueño pero si logró sentir que algo me ahorcará, como si me faltará el aire y por más que trato de recordar ese sueño no lo consigó** \- decía Haruka mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello en una clara muestra de frustración

- **Creo que puedo ayudarte-** dijo Asami sonriendo un poco para calmar a un poco a Haruka. Se levanta y se acerca a Haruka mientras coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Haruka y su frente con la de ella - **cierra tus ojos Haruka** \- dijo suavemente a lo que Haruka solo obedeció y cerro sus ojos - **relajate** -

Haruka no tenía opción, suspira y siente como su cuerpo comienzá a relajarse ante la mirada verde de Asami quien también cierra sus ojos y se concentra en que su mente conecte con la de Haruka. Afortunadamente Haruka era obediente y no tuvo problemas en poder conectar con su mente. No era correcto pero debía de hacerlo si quería ayudar a Haruka. No llevaría ni un minuto cuando logra ver algo, algo parecido a un palacio en un lugar desorbitado

 _-_ ** _Volveré por ustedes, Sailor Galaxia y Uranus..._ -** Asami se sorprendió al verse asi misma y a Haruka siendo controlados por Caos, algo imposible porque se supone y según recordaba, Sailor Moon lo había derrotado.

Se aparto abruptamente de Haruka, quien solo la miró sorprendido porque también había visto a Caos en sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban agitados por la impresión, sus miradas estaban conectadas y sin más, Asami se avento a los brazos de Haruka para abrazarlo con fuerza a la vez que escondía su rostro en su cuello, no quería que la viera llorar.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo?, ¿por qué estaban teniendo esas visiones? Esto parecía una pesadilla pero conociendo a Caos, estaban seguros que se trataba de una advertencia de algo que buscaba venganza.

Haruka observo a Asami sin saber muy bien que hacer, nunca había visto en esa situación a la que era considerada la sailor más poderosa de la Galaxia, la sailor dorada siempre se mostraba orgullosa y ahora la tenía en un estado muy diferente de lo que recordaba. Sin más, sus brazos rodearón a la pelinegra ya que era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Tendría que hablar con Michiru, eso era lo correcto pero no quería preocuparla por algo que seguramente eran puras iluciones y otra cosa, en caso que no lo fueran tendría que encargarse de devolverle sus poderes de sailor porque evidentemente se daría cuenta y en compañía de las otras se podrían poner de acuerdo para exigir lo que por derecho les corresponde pero eso ya lo resolvería, siempre encontraba la forma de ir un paso adelante.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de un día productivo en la escuela de artes, Michiru había optado por volver a la que se supone era su casa compartida con Setsuna. Lo había estado pensando por varios días y después de analizar la situación sabía que le convenía irse a vivir con Haruka. No tenía caso seguir viviendo en esa casa si pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la casa de Haruka y si a eso le añadía que Setsuna no estaba en la casa tanto tiempo y ahora con sus constantes diferencias el compartir una casa con la señora del tiempo se estaba volviendo díficil.

Al llegar a la casa nota que ahí estaba el auto de Darien, dando a entender que Setsuna había llegado. Se mordió la lengua porque ya se estaba imaginando lo que pasaría pero por eso es que había pensado las cosas y no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Toma un poco de aire antes de abrir la puerta para luego entrar y ver en su sala a Darien, Serena y Setsuna. Esto no era bueno, definitivamente y menos al ver sus caras serias, algo normal en Darien y Setsuna, pero en el caso de Serena parecía más de preocupación. Los 3 miran a Michiru y ella solo alza una ceja

- **¿Qué ocurre?** \- pregunta la violinista algo desconfiada para luego mirar a su princesa - **¿Serena?-**

 **-Yo no se nada Michiru, lo juró** \- dijo la rubia alzando sus manos nerviosamente

- **Michiru, puede que te molestes pero por tu bien por favor deja a ese chico** \- dijo Setsuna en un intento de acercarse a Michiru, quien solo dió unos pasos hacia atrás

 **-Por favor** **Michiru, tenemos razones suficientes para creer que es una amenaza para el planeta** \- dijo Darien seriamente ante la mirada de Michiru que cambio de una confusa, a una de complea molestia

- **Es un broma...¿verdad?** \- preguntó Serena

- **¿Se han escuchado?, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado de ustedes 2, precisamente de ustedes...es íncreible-** dijo Michiru visiblemente molesta mientras se hacia paso entre ellos para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a su habitación lo más rápido posible

- **¡Michiruuu!** \- Michiru alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Setsuna justo antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro. Si ya había tomado la decisión de irse de la casa, lo de ahora terminaba por confirmar que había tomado una buena decisión.

Busco en su armario 2 maletas para después comenzar a buscar lo que se llevaría. Debería avisarle a Haruka para que no se sorprendiera con la noticia de que su novia se iba a vivir a su casa. Saca su celular antes de seguir guardando sus cosas para poder hablar con Haruka

 **-Haru...ven por mi...no se que ideas han compartido Darien y Setsuna pero es lo más rídiculo que he escuchado...pues ideas para que me aleje de ti, no quieren que este a tu lado** \- Michiru bajo un poco la voz al escuchar que la llamada se había cortado **-¿Haruka?-** en pocos segundos apareció un mensaje "Voy en camino" por lo que solo suspiro y se apresuró en guardar sus cosas, entre más rápido mejor.

Michiru estaba observando lo que se llevaría en ese momento, no podría ser todo pero entre más cosas mejor o quizás no, ahorita lo que le importaba era que llegará Haruka para poder irse a su casa, estaba molesta, si, decepcionada, también, confundida, si porque nunca se imagino que llegarán al extremo de creas teorías absurdas para separarla de Haruka. Le parecía tonto y peor aun desagradable cuando por Haruka es que esos 2 estaban con vida, claro, si ellos supieran quien es entonces seguro cambiarán de opinión pero entre Haruka y ella habían acordado no decir nada precisamente para evitar que les estuviesen molestando. Era complicado pero de momento parecía una buena idea.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada había sido derribada. Rapidamente tomo sus cosas para bajar y ver lo que ocurría, viendo a Haruka en la puerta visiblemente molesto mientras Darien y Setsuna cubrían a Serena para que no le hiciera daño...¿Daño de qué? pensaba Michiru

- **¡A un lado par de bestias!** \- dijo Haruka quien había vuelto a cambiar el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos y la gravedad de su voz. Miró hacia las escaleras y sonrío levemente al ver a su novia aunque se veía preocupada. Justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, Darien y Setsuna se entrometen en su camino - **¿qué parte de que se quiten no entienden?-**

- **No dejaremos que te lleves a Michiru-** decía Setsuna molesta, nunca nadie, jamás le había llamado bestia y no iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir

- **Joo no hace falta que yo me la quiera llevar, ella esta dispuesta a venir conmigo asi que se quitán por las buenas o los quito por las malas** \- dijo molesto, observando que ese par no se iba a mover. Con paso firme, pasa empujando a Darien con su mano derecha para quitarlo de su camino y poder llegar con Michiru quien le abraza por el cuello y luego le da un corto beso en sus labios - **¿estás bien?** \- pregunta a lo que Michiru asiente con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para que se calme un poco. Después de eso, Haruka toma las cosas de Michiru para bajar las escaleras detrás de ella.

- **Michiru por favor...** \- iba a decir Setsuna cuando en ese momento se escucha una explosión algo retirada de donde se encontrabán - **¿qué fué eso?** \- dijo la morena antes de salir de la casa seguida por los demás.

Michiru miró a Haruka mientras tomaba su mano para ver que Haruka le miraba de reojo. Por su parte, Haruka ya había cambiado el color de sus ojos y aprovechando que llevaba puesto sus pupilentes color lila tuvo la libertad de mirar a su alrededor y buscar lo que había provocado esa explosión la cual no tardó en ubicar detrás de ellos.

- **Michiru...no sueltes mi mano y mirame** \- dijo Haruka en voz baja, logrando que la violinista le mirará, sintiendo en ese instante como su vista se quedaba fija en el ojo derecho de Haruka, dandole a entender que había activado su sharingan. Después, sintió como sus dedos se movían a la misma velocidad que los de Haruka. No tardó mucho en dejar de sentirse como adormilada debido a que escucho la voz de Serena

 **-¡TUXEDO MASK!** \- en algun punto, Darien se había transformado en Tuxedo Mask quien en un movimiento apareció 3 rosas y las lanzo hacia un youma color rojizo pero no le hizó nada asi que se acerco a tratar de golpearlo pero el otro se movía rapidamente y logro esquivar el golpe antes de que Tuxedo volviera atacarlo pero con el mismo resultado.

- **Eso debió causar la explosión** \- decía Setsuna quien estaba delante de Serena para protegerla al igual que Tuxedo Mask

 **-"Y eso...¿es el guardían de la Tierra?** "- pensaba Haruka con una molestia más que evidente - **tsk** \- frunció el ceño porque vió como la criatura volvía a preparar un ataque y Tuxedo solo lo estaba entreteniendo

 **-¿Quién eres?** \- preguntó Tuxedo, olvidando por completo que siempre decía algo para presentarse y todo porque sabía que no era el momento. Tuvo que cubrirse con la capa al ver que aquel ser lanzaba una esfera morada de energía hacia el pero la cual no hizó contacto y todo porque un encapuchado había aparecido, logrando desviar la esfera morada con una pierna como si fuese un balón de fut logrando que ese ataque diera de llenó con el youma y lo atravesará por el abdomén. Después, el encapuchado se acerco rapidamente para sujetar del cuello al youma y desaparecer de ahí con la criatura - **¿qué ha sido todo eso?** \- preguntó Tuxedo Mask a las chicas mientras Haruka suspiraba sin soltar a Michiru, luego mira a Tuxedo y frunce el ceño

- **Dah, era una criatura que intento matarnos-** decía Haruka tratando de aparentar que no entendía muy bien la situación **-¿y se supone que tu eres el novio de la heroína de todos, Sailor Moon?, pff menudo héroe, hasta yo podría vencerte-** la verdad era que Haruka estaba provocando a Tuxedo porque quería pelear con el, desahogar lo que sentía en esos momentos y Michiru junto a Serena lo notaron **-de todas formas, debemos irnos Michiru, es tarde-**

Michiru miró a los demas y luego tomo la mano derecha de Haruka, no era la forma en que quería irse de esa casa pero la situación era tensa, Haruka había logrado contenerse para no agarrarse a golpes con Darien. No lograba entender del todo porque esa sensación de Haruka de querer golpear a Darien si no le había hecho nada pero con lo que acababa de pasar más o menos se formaba una idea: el orgullo de Haruka le impedía aceptar que alguien más débil fuese el futuro gobernante junto a Serena. Eso debía ser porque no se explicaba esa forma de andarlo retando a pelear sabiendo que Darien saldría perdiendo.

La noche llegó rápidamente y la pareja a la casa. Estaban en la sala, sentados en el sofa sin decir nada. Haruka tenía que hablar con Michiru, no podía mentirle ni omitir sobre sus pesadillas, menos que Asami era Galaxia y había vuelto por lo mismo que atormentaba a Haruka. Y Michiru por su parte sospechaba que Haruka sabía algo, pero si no decía nada en esos momentos era porque seguro que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

Mira a Haruka antes de sentarse a horcajadas y tomarle el rostro para comenzar a besarle suavemente. Quería ayudar a despejar la mente de Haruka y de paso la de ella. No tardo mucho en sentir las manos de Haruka en su cintura y como el beso iba aumentando de intensidad, por lo que Michiru segundos después comenzó a mover su cadera sobre Haruka con la firme intención de provocarle. Y funciono.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a demostrarse su amor, haciendo a un lado cualquier preocupación que pudiesen tener en esos momentos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En otra parte, lejos de donde se encontraba la playera, el encapuchado se encontraba con el youma que había capturado anteriormente. Delante de él, había otra persona la cual se acerco a ver lo que había llevado

- **¿Todo bien?** -

- **Asami, es más que claro que algo se esta acercando y ha comenzado a atacar** \- el encapuchado dejo al descubierto su rostro, mostrando que se trataba de Haruka

 **-¿Tu versión original?** \- preguntó Asami mientras miraba lo que quedaba de criatura, tratando de buscar algo que les sirviera

- **Con Michiru, pensando en las palabras que dijo el novio de Serena** \- decía el clon mientras se ponía junto a Asami - **el y Setsuna saben que algo se acerca y deben creer que yo soy el enemigo por mi disfráz...me dan pena esos 2-**

 **-Quizás si los tratarás mejor pero eso sería mucho, solo trata de no provocarlos-** dijo Asami mirando al clon que ya estaba de pie mirando al cielo - **lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos, te lo había prometido** \- dijo Asami sonriendo antes de besar la mejilla del clon de Haruka, algo que hizó que se sonrojará y a la vez provoco que Asami sonriera porque estaba viendo una faceta de Haruka que no conocía por mucho que hubiese besado la mejilla de un clon.

Ya era hora de que se pusieran a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que sabían es que tenía relación con Caos y eso no significaba nada bueno pero como fuese saldrían adelante, no permitirían que la historia se volviese a repetir.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Aquí otro capítulo y como dije en la otra historia, esa tratare de que avance un poco más rápido para entender esta, ya que esta parte es la que une las 3 historias._

 _Cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia las acepto, algo que gregar o quitar con confianza pueden decirlo._

 _Salu2_


	3. ¡DESPIERTA, SAILOR NEPTUNE!

**CAPITULO 3: ¡DESPIERTA SAILOR NEPTUNE!**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

 **En algún lugar del Universo...**

 **-** **Mi señora, se envío a un sirviente pero no aparecieron Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Moon ni el Caballero Blanco o Uranus más bien-** decía una mujer de pelo castaño, en reverencia ante una mujer que miraba una pantalla en la que se mostraba a su demonio peleando contra un tipo con antifáz

- **Eso no importa, sino el motivo de porqué no se sienten sus poderes...se supone que hay más sailors ¿qué ocurrió?** \- se preguntaba ignorando a su ayudante - **tendrán que mandar más lacayos, no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo...es más, envíen al mensajero** -

- **Si mi señora** -

- **"Están ahí, Caos lo sabe...quizás solo hace falta hacer acto de presencia...recordarles a quienes pertenecen"** \- una sonrisa traviesa hizó acto de presencia, sin que nadie más la viera.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el ataque de aquel ser cerca de la casa que compartía Michiru con Setsuna. Desde ese día no hubo más ataques ni nada que pudiese alterar la paz en el mundo, lo que era bueno para las chicas, Darien y Michiru, pero no para Haruka.

Haruka presentía que algo pasaría y que no traería nada bueno; constantemente tenía problemas para dormir, sentía que algo le sujetaba el cuello y le apretaba con toda la fuerza posible con la firme intención de quitarle el aire. El problema no era tener pesadillas, hasta cierto punto se había acostumbrado a no dormir como una persona normal, el problema era con Michiru quien se había dado cuenta de los problemas de sueño de Haruka: en la madrugada se levantaba de la cama, tratando de no despertarla, y salía al balcón a mirar al cielo, como si estuviese buscando algo y también para calmar su respiración. Sabía que algo atormentaba a Haruka, no era normal que sus ojos se pusieran rojos si no había enemigo cerca, por lo que Michiru sin duda comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Podría ser que Haruka le estuviese ocultando algo? ¿no confiaba en ella? peor aún ¿Quién era la mujer que le hablaba a cada rato a Haruka? porque era obvio que no se trataba de Serenity

- **¿Michiru?** \- la voz de Serena siempre lograba que Michiru saliera de sus pensamientos - **¿ocurre algo?-** preguntó la rubia, quien junto a Michiru acababan de salir de clases y Serena había dicho a las otras chicas que alcanzaría a Michiru a su salón, solo que no conto con que la violinista anduviera tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- **Eso es lo que no se Serena, no sé si está ocurriendo algo y no me he enterado** \- decía Michiru mientras se recargaba en la pared, en esos momentos no quería ver a las chicas, por lo menos hasta que no estuviera un poco despejada de su mente

- **Mmm tiene algo que ver con Haruka, eso es obvio ¿no le has preguntado qué ocurre?** –

- **Lo he intentado, cremé, pero de una u otra forma algo interrumpe nuestro momento de conversación o en su caso, Haruka logra cambiarme de tema, lo que me sorprende porque nunca logro insinuarle que me comente lo que está pasando, es como si supiera que en cualquier momento le preguntaré lo que le preocupa** \- decía Michiru mientras miraba su mano al igual que Serena, quien se sorprende de ver un anillo

- **Ese anillo ¿te lo dio Haruka?-** preguntó Serena curiosamente, nunca había visto el anillo y Michiru no le había hablado de el

- **El día de mi cumpleaños, el día en que regreso…ese día pasaron tantas cosas** \- dijo la sirena mientras se sonrojaba, a lo que la rubia se tapa la boca igual de sonrojada

- **No me digas que tú y Haruka…¡MICHIRUU**!-

 **-¡Baja la voz Serena!-** dijo Michiru completamente sonrojada, no sabía que decir por lo que tomo la mano de Serena y la llevó a un salón vacío que estaba cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Michiru comenzó a contarle a Serena lo que había ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños, aunque la rubia tenía sus sospechas debido al retraso que había tenido su amiga para poder llegar a su casa.

De alguna forma, el que Michiru contará lo que había ocurrido ese día lograba que se sintiera más ligera, como si se hubiese deshecho de un gran peso de encima. No le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba con las demás chicas al no haberles dicho que Haruka estaba con vida, pero entendía que su Haruka no quería que supieran ese dato por el hecho de que quería hacer de cuenta que no existía y así poder ver lo que ocurría en el mundo, conocer más a la gente que estaba a su alrededor pero que por estar al pendiente del Caos no los había dado la importancia que se merecían.

Michiru siguió platicando con Serena, se sentía más tranquila y Serena sonreía porque le gustaba ver a la violinista feliz, eran pocas veces las que la había visto tan alegre y sabía que era culpa de Haruka.

Y en esos momentos, Serena se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Haruka, porque sabía que algo tendría que hacer en las mañanas que no estaba con Michiru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-Un poco más…un poco más…¡listo!-** exclamo Haruka antes de alzar su cabeza y pegarse en la nuca con la cajuela del carro que se encontraba reparando **-demonios-** decía mientras se sobaba donde se había golpeado

- **Debes de tener más cuidado Haruka** \- dijo una voz bastante conocida para Haruka, quien se voltea sin dejar de tallarse su nuca para luego sonreír un poco

- **Asami ¿qué haces aquí?** – preguntó mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse la grasa de sus manos

- **Te traje algo de comer-** dijo mientras le daba un obento - **además, te había dicho que quería acompañarte cuando visitarás al Dr. Tomoe** \- dijo mientras miraba a Haruka. Estaba sudando, pero no le molestaba, combinaba perfectamente con las pequeñas manchas de grasa que tenía en su rostro, más su camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalón negro, para la pelinegra le fue imposible no encontrar "sexy" a Haruka

- **Ah si, perdón se me había olvidado** \- decía mientras miraba el pequeño paquete que le habían dado - **no te hubieras molestado** -

- **Lo note y no es una molestia** \- dijo riendo levemente antes de tomar la toalla de las manos de Haruka y tallar su mejilla para limpiar una mancha de grasa - **me habías comentado que tu brazo te ha estado molestando** -

- **Si…si así es** \- Haruka no sabía cómo, pero podría asegurar que en su rostro había unas mejillas sonrojadas por culpa de la acción de Asami - **cada 2 semanas visito a Tomoe para que revise mi brazo, pero desde ese día con Darien mi brazo tiembla, como si tuviera vida propia…siente un gran rechazo hacia Darien** -

- **Ya veo…quizás pueda ayudarte, pero no te aseguro nada** \- dijo Asami hasta que vio que Haruka suspiraba - **¿algo más que deba de saber?-**

- **Te contaré después, necesito un baño-**

Asami solo observa como Haruka le indicaba que le siguiera, estaban en la casa de playa. Asami solo suspira y mira a su alrededor antes de entrar en vista de que se encontraban en la cochera. Al estar en la sala, observa que había un cuadro pintado por Michiru, donde se veía a una pareja mirando hacia el mar. No se tenía que ser inteligente para darse cuenta que esa pareja eran Haruka y Michiru.

Suspira y toma asiento en un sofá, tratando de calmar miles de pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila. Había cosas que necesitaba decirle a Haruka pero no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle o la forma en que fuese a reaccionar. Mira de nuevo por donde se había ido Haruka, logrando escuchar que el agua estaba comenzando a correr, por lo que seguramente Haruka ya se estaría bañando, sonido que logra alterar sus emociones.

¿Cuántas veces había visto ese cuerpo desnudo? ¿cuántas veces habían compartido la misma cama? pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba, sino el hecho de que al recordar esos momentos se preguntaba ¿qué hubiera pasado la situación hubiese sido diferente?; de no haber existido Caos en el interior de ambos, quizás, solo quizás, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación, de demostrarle que sentía, que sabía amar.

Asami lleva una mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía aceleradamente, lo que era bueno y a la vez no, pero debía calmarse, no quería alarmar a Haruka por culpa de sus emociones y su corazón que latía por culpa de ese sentimiento que le llamaban "amor".

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru y Serena ya se habían reunido con las otras chicas y habían optado por pasar a ver a Andrew y comer algo, para luego ir al templo de Rei. Michiru no estaba muy convencida de ir porque sabía que esa reunión era para que se encontrará con Setsuna y ciertamente la violinista no estaba preparada para ver a la mayor pero Haruka, increíblemente su Haruka, fué quien le insistió que se viera con Setsuna, no quería ser la persona causante de romper una amistad y porque aparte sabía que Setsuna era muy importante para Michiru pero como dijo Haruka, Setsuna por su lado y Haruka por el suyo, ya llegaría el momento en que se reunieran y solo Michiru sería quien señalaría que momento sería para decirles a las demás que Haruka estaba con vida.

- **Michiru estas muy pensativa-** dijo Ami quien miraba a su amiga algo alejada del escandalo de siempre provocado por Rei y Serena quienes discutían lo que irían a comer en esos momentos.

- **Son muchas cosas Ami, pero te contaré más tarde** \- dijo la violinista sonriendo amablemente, sonrisa que Ami entendió que no diría más.

Al final terminarón comprando pizzas, unos postres y sodas, era más fácil de esa forma para ponerse de acuerdo, por lo menos entre Rei y Serena. Todo iba como se supone que debería de ir, risas, peleas de Rei contra Mina y Serena, todo fluía normalmente. Hasta que escucharón gritos de varias personas afuera del local de Andrew.

- **Vamos a ver que ocurre** \- dijo Lita, siendo seguida por las demás, salvo por Michiru y Serena quienes se miraron algo dudosas. Ni Haruka ni Darien estaban cerca y ellas aun no les habían dicho a sus amigas lo que había pasado.

Sorpresa se llevarón al ver a un youma de 10 metros detruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Era de color verde, no parecía ser un youma como los que hubiesen enfretado antes, menos de esa altura. Todas las chicas llevarón su mano a sus bolsillos para buscar su pluma de transformación y evitar que esa cosa siguiera causando destrucción. Sin embargo, recordarón demasiado tarde que ellas ya no contaban con su pluma, que ya no eran sailors y por tanto, no contaban con sus poderes.

El youma se da cuenta en el grupo de chicas y sin pensarlo, se acerca y sujeta con sus manos a Michiru y a Serena, al ser las que se encontraban un poco apartadas del grupo

 **-¡SUELTAMEE!-** gritaba Serena mientras trataba safarse pero el youma solo hacía más presión en su cuerpo. Situación similar pasaba Michiru quien se retorcía al sentir que no tardaba en romperle los huesos

- **"Haruka ¿dónde estás?"** \- pensaba la violinista sin notar que el anillo que le había dado Haruka estaba brillando - **"no puedo depender siempre de Haruka...pero en estos momentos...quiero que este aquí"** \- sus pensamientos se hacían confusos, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle pero también sentía que su poder como Sailor Neptune estaba volviendo - **"no puedo rendirme...no quiero fallarle a Haruka..."-** y sin notarlo, nadie, en la frente de Michiru comenzó a parpadear el símbolo de su planeta: Neptuno.

 **-¡SERENAA!-** la voz de Darien, convertido en Tuxedo Mask captó la atención de todas, hasta del youma quien sintió que algo se incrustaba en sus dedos pero no lo suficiente para soltar a sus presas **-maldito...¡SUELTALAS!-** gritó Tuxedo intentando atacar al youma pero era demasiado grande para su simple ataque de rosas, momento en el cual se sentía como un inútil por no saber que hacer en esos momentos.

Las demás chicas al ver que Tuxedo Mask comenzaba a desesperarse, se acercaron y comenzarón a lanzar patadas y golpes con tal de conseguir desequilibrar al enemigo, quien solo comenzó a reirse al sentir cosquillas.

- **¡CHICAS, YA LLEGAMOS!** \- la voz de Hotaru se hizó presente junto a Setsuna quienes al igual que las otras trataton de captar la atención del youma.

Sin notarlo, presas de la desesperación, una mirada rojiza observaba todo en compañía de una mirada color esmeralda. El de mirada rojiza alzo una ceja al ver unos pequeños destellos

- **Esas tontas...Asami ni se te ocurra intervenir...-** Kaze miraba lo que ocurría. No sabía de donde había salido ese youma pero si sabía que esa cosa debería servir para que su Michiru y las demás recuperarán sus poderes, aunque no lo deseara **-"eso es...-** Kaze sonrío al ver un destello aguamarina, pequeño, pero sabía lo que significaba - **Neptune...Michiru...** -dijo en voz baja antes de colocarse su típica media máscara

- **Eres cruel Kaze...si les dijeras la forma de obtener sus poderes se estarían evitando este momento aunque al parecer una quiere despertar** \- dijo Asami quien portaba una capa con capucha, cortesía de Kaze que portaba una igual con la intención de ocultar su presencia y su energía. Sonríe un poco al ver como Kaze daba un salto para bajar del edificio, tenía la intención de ayudarlas.

Michiru abrió un poco sus ojos, no sabía de donde estaba sacando fuerzas pero podía sentir que Haruka estaba cerca. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que la criatura rugiera con fuerza, logrando que su rugido debilitará a las chicas al grado de desmayarse por culpa del ruido, provocandoles un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que a la vez les hiciera cerrar los ojos. Pero no solo a ellas, también vió a un encapuchado, con una rodilla en el suelo y sujetando su cabeza como si con eso estuviese tratando de evitar el dolor. Entonces supo de quien se trataba

- **Haruka...** \- dijo Michiru notando que su Haruka estaba mal, algo estaba mal porque en ese momento solto un grito de dolor que demostraba que algo le estaba atormentando, algo molestaba a Haruka y no era precisamente culpa de esa criatura - **"Haruka sufre...esto no puede seguir asi...** "- pensaba la sirena en esos momentos. En ese isntante, recuerdos de cómo se convirtió en sailor aparecierón, los momentos en que conoció a Haruka, hasta la pelea con Galaxia a la vez que recordaba los últimos meses fueron más que suficientes para que desde lo más profundo de su corazón exclamara algo que no pensó volver a exclamar - **¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!-**

Sin saber como, la fuerza del mar se hizó presente en forma de una luz color aguamarina. Asami observaba desde lo alto del edificio, sorprendida y preocupada porque no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, Haruka se lo pidió y cumpliría con su palabra pero el ver que algo molestaba a Haruka le preocupaba. Agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el "milagro" por asi decirlo, de ver nuevamente a Sailor Neptune.

- **Neptune...-** Kaze observa a su querida sailor, sonriendo por debajo de su máscara. El dolor de cabeza que había sentido, ahí seguía, pero estaba disminuyendo, muy lento para su gusto.

 **-Te has atrevido a lastimar a mis amigos, a la persona que más me importa en este mundo y no pienso perdonartelo** \- dijo Neptune quien de su mano derecha apareció su espejo, su amado talismán - **te extrañe...-** sin más, dirigió su espejo hacia la criatura - **¡REFLEJO SUBMARINO!** \- una potente luz salió del espejo para impactar de lleno en el rostro de la criatura, el cual desapareció por completo.

Rapidamente se acerca al ver que Serena caía al suelo, logrando sujetarla para que no se lastimará. Estaba igual que llas demás chicas y Tuxedo; al parecer, no soportarón los ruidos de la criatura.

- **Neptune...-** Serena comenzaba a reaccionar, pero solo pudo decir eso antes de cerrar sus ojos. Kaze se acercó un poco a Neptune. Presentía que tendría que dar varias explicaciones y no estaba muy seguro de querer darlas, pero al ver que su amada Neptune se tambaleaba, se acerca por atrás y la sujeta para luego cargarla

- **Princesa...lo siento...-** decía Kaze con evidente preocupación, preocupacón que alcanzó a ver Neptune antes de colocar un dedo sobre sus labios y sonreírle levemente, dando a entender que en esos momentos las palabras salían sobrando.

Kaze suspira antes de ver a donde estaba Asami, quien le hace la seña de que hora de irse. Mira a las otras chicas y niega con la cabeza pero luego mira a Tuxedo, que comenzaba a dar muestras de recuperarse, por lo que se acerca y con evidente molestia, coloca su pie derecho sobre su espalda para aplastarlo y dejarlo inconciente, otra vez.

Asami solo observa y niega con la cabeza, sabía que Haruka se controlo para no patearlo pero ya hablarían con calma. Se fue con la pareja, dejando aquel desastre en la ciudad y tratando de entender sus propias dudas. Algo había detenido a Haruka, un simple ruido no era suficiente para deternele. Algo ocurrió y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿había sido un sueño? ¡era otra vez una sailor? esas y muchas preguntas rondaban la mente de Michiru en el momento en que abrio sus ojos y se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Haruka, quien por cierto no estaba en la cama. Se sienta en la cama y sujeta su cabeza, le dolía, se sentía mareada pero ahorita quería ver que Haruka estuviera bien. Se levanta con cuidado de la cama y sale de la habitación para buscar a Haruka

- **¿Haruka?** \- dijo en voz baja al escuchar que su amor estaba discutiendo con alguién

- **¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Michiru recuperó sus poderes como sailor? Ella no debía de recuperarlos...no así!** \- exclamaba Haruka a quien sabe quien, hasta que escucho otra voz igual de molesta

- **¡¿Y qué es lo que pretendes? tu sabías perfectamente que esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento y en todo caso, es tu culpa por no haberle dicho a Michiru lo que esta ocurriendo** -

- **¿Qué debía decirle? ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo** \- decía Haruka quien caminaba de un lado para otro mientras la otra persona miraba a Haruka mientras estaba cruzada de brazos

- **¿Y ahora lo sabes? Haruka, le has ocultado muchas cosas desde que la has conocido y si no le ocultas algo, le borras la memoria** \- decía la chica pelinegra. Michiru se quedo oculta detrás de una pared para seguir escuchando lo más que pudiera - **esa chica solo quiere estar a tu lado, te ama y tu siempres buscas la forma de alejarla y ahora que no hay enemigo te sigues empeñando en ocultarle las cosas o ¿ya le dijiste quien soy yo?-**

- **Porque quiero protegerla...se que ocultandole cosas no arreglo nada pero por lo menos gano tiempo y pienso lo que debo de hacer** \- la voz de Haruka parecía irse calmando - **si no le he dicho quien eres tu es porque no ha sido necesario, es decir, no quiero esconderte pero tampoco pensé que fuese necesario decirle** -

- **Claro, no es importante contarle a tu novia y a sus amigas que tu estas con vida y que en la Tierra se encuentra Sailor Galaxia, osea yo** \- ante esa confesión, Michiru decidió acercarse y asegurarse de que había escuchado bien - **también te recuerdo que le has ocultado tus sueños** \- Michiru se detuvo de nuevo, quizás ahora si supiera lo que ocurría con su Haruka

- **No le he dicho nada porque ni yo se que es lo que sueño, no puedo decirle que en las noches despierto sintiendo como si algo o alguien me estuviese ahorcando y que cada que despierto tengo que mirar hacia el cielo en busca de lo que pueda ser un enemigo...aunque...** \- la voz de Haruka en esos momentos se detuvo, como si estuviese reflexionando o recordando algo - **esa criatura...tu no lo oíste, pero...Asami, nos estan buscando, estan buscando a los antiguos portadores de Caos-**

- **Cuando vi el mar agitarse supe que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en esta ciudad pero no creí que el motivo fuese que Michiru había recuperado sus poderes de sailor ¿acaso no pensabas en avisarnos Haruka?** \- una voz en la entrada logro callar a Haruka, hacer que Asami se abrazara asi misma y que Michiru decidiera bajar a la primera planta y ver lo que ocurría - **hola Michiru, ahm ¿Galaxia?** -

- **Serenity...Takeshi-** la voz de Haruka sonaba preocupada ante la mirada tranquila y seria de la antigua pareja de reyes que gobernaron el Milenio de Plata.

Si ellos estaban en Tokyo era por algo y Haruka lo sabía, algo se estaba acercando a la Tierra y no sabía lo que era pero lo que si sabía en estos momentos es que iban por Sailor Galaxia y por el caballero blanco de la sailor dorada ¿Motivos? no lo sabía, pero sabía que algo grande se acercaba y que por el bien de la Galaxia, era necesario que las sailors scouts recuperaran sus poderes.

Michiru se acerco y tomo la mano vendada de Haruka, estaba temblando ¿Haruka tenía miedo? ¿de qué? y luego estaba la tal Asami, quien también parecía preocupada ya que su pose de protección la delataba pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba y eso era las miradas que le dirigía a Haruka. No era momento de preguntar, debía apoyar a Haruka en estos momentos, obtener respuestas y evitar que Haruka siga cargando con un peso que no le corresponde.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Aquí dejando otro capítulo, algo rápido para mi gusto pero por el momento lo necesito así, además de que no quiero avanzar mucho con esta parte de la historia, quiero hacerlo con la historia del pasado para que entiendan algunas cosas de esta._

 _En cuanto a "Recuperando el tiempo" estoy tardando por cuestiones de que escribo, borro, vuelvo a escribir y pues no quiero entregar cualquier cosa, ustedes disculpen._

 _Michiru ya recuperó sus poderes, ya conoció a Asami y algo la incomoda pero ya lo veremos después. ¿Serán celos? ustedes juzguen :D_

 _Salu2_


	4. ¿SAILOR GALAXIA, ENAMORADA?

**CAPITULO 4: ¿SAILOR GALAXIA, ENAMORADA?**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

 _-_ **¿Nos dejarás pasar, Haruka?-** preguntó Serenity al ver la mirada de confusión de Haruka, lo que le confirmaba que algo estaba molestando a la persona que tenía enfrente

- **Si claro, pasen-** dijo Haruka haciendose a un lado. Si había algo que Serenity ni Takeshi no le habían enseñado era dar explicaciones y estaba 100% seguro que tendría que darlas en estos momentos tanto a la pareja como a Michiru y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala, Haruka en medio de Michiru y Asami, ante la mirada curiosa de Serenity y la seria de Takeshi quien cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos, dandole a entender a Haruka que comenzará hablar

- **He de suponer que no esperabas que vinieramos tan pronto pero Darien medio nos comentó lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas** \- decía Serenity mientras su vista se fijaba en Haruka - **¿puedo saber qué atormenta a Darien? porque al parecer es algo que tambien preocupa a Setsuna y eso que ella no tiene sus poderes de sailor** \- Serenity miraba a Haruka en espera de que le diera una respuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero luego su vista se enfoco en Asami

 **-Tenemos la sospecha de que lo que esta ocurriendo tiene que ver con Caos-** dijo la pelinegra - **si Haruka no hablo con ustedes fue porque yo se lo pedí-** dijo de forma segura porque en parte era cierto

- **¿Caos?** \- preguntó rapidamente Michiru, mirando a Haruka quien no supo que decir porque la respuesta de Asami a Serenity le había confundido **-¿Haru?-**

- **Si Michiru...aunque no podemos asegurar que realmente se trate de Caos, por eso no te había dicho nada, no quería preocuparte-** dijo Haruka mirando al fin a su novia, observando en sus ojos una evidente preocupación, por lo que acaricia su mejilla y le sonríe levemente - **todo saldra bien sirena** -

 **-Haruka...solo no me ocultes las cosas-** dijo Michiru antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a Haruka quien solo sonríe por ese pequeño contacto de labios

- **Suficiente, las muestras de afecto que sean en privado** \- dijo Takeshi en la misma posición en la que se encontraba -aun tenemos que atender otros pendientes como el hecho de que Michiru recuperó sus poderes-

- **Me da mucho gusto que los recuperaras Michiru-** decía Serenity sonriendo amablemente, logrando que la violinista se sonrojara aunque su mirada cambio a algo parecido a tristeza - **¿qué ocurre?** -

- **Nada...es solo que había creído que nunca regresarían mis poderes como sailor, quiero decir, me gusta la vida que llevo pero a pesar de todo he sentido que algo me faltaba, mi relación con el mar no era la misma y ahora siento que hemos vuelto a tener esa misma conexión-** decía Michiru mientras miraba de reojo a Haruka - **no se que decirte** -

- **Nada, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría- decía Haruka después de suspirar** -es algo complicado de explicar Michiru, también por eso no te había dicho nada-

 **-En eso tiene razón Haruka, lo mejor será que descances y mañana junto a las otras chicas hablamos** \- decía Serenity mientras se ponía de pie junto a Takeshi - **Gal...¿puedo saber la forma en que debo hablarte?-** preguntó Serenity amablemente. Asami miró a Haruka y luego a Michiru, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que decir su verdadera identidad

- **Asami, Asami Sato-**

Serenity y Takeshi se mirarón para luego mirar a Asami y sonreirle levemente, más bien Serenity, antes de indicarle que les acompañará para poder dejarla en el que antes era el edificio de Haruka, total, les quedaba de camino.

Los 3 se despidieron de Haruka y Michiru, siendo Michiru quien miro directamente a Asami a los ojos, mirada que fue correspondida por la pelinegra. Michiru en esa mirada supo que compartía algo con esa mujer solo que no sabía de que se trataba pero en el caso de Asami ella si lo sabía.

Ya dentro del auto de Takeshi el silencio se hizó presente. Takeshi de por si era de pocas palabras mientras que Serenity no sabía que decir y Asami agradecía el silencio, le permitía recordar el momento en que Haruka se presento ante ella hace más de un año **(N.A:** es el tiempo que más o menos calculo de acuerdo a SM Stars y el tiempo que he manejado).

 **FLASH BACK**

 _El momento por el que tanto había esperado había llegado: la sailor más poderosa al fin había logrado entrar al Sistema Solar y sin ningún problema había logrado llegar a la Tierra. Observo a la Luna en el trayecto, notando que no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue el Milenio de Plata por lo que sonrío traviesamente y decide que lo mejor era dar un recorrido en aquel lugar._

 _- **Señora Galaxia, este lugar esta vacío** \- dijo Sailor Aluminium Siren_

 _- **Lo se, aunque la última vez que estuve aquí había ruinas** \- dijo Galaxia recordando el día en que visitó la Luna en compañía de Uranus, último día en que le vió con vida porque ella había optado asesinarle para que reviviera en la Tierra. Con el tiempo se arrepintió de lo que hizó pero sabía que se volverían a ver, después de todo, ya le había dicho que se volverían a ver, ya sabía que Uranus estaba con vida y ya no veía el motivo para retrasar su encuentro, solo era cuestión de saber si Uranus había renacido con la otra parte de Caos. _

_- **¿En serio debemos buscar a Uranus? no creo que aporte nada-** dijo Iron Mouse ante la mirada irritada de Galaxia. Pero siente algo, por lo que sonríe _

_**-Sabrás tu respuesta-** dijo antes de ver como una persona encapuchada aparecía delante del grupo de las sailors animates - **denle una bienvenida a nuestro anfitrión** \- _

_El encapuchado comienza a caminar hacia Galaxia por lo que las otras sailors se colocan enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera avanzando pero sin que ellas lo esperarán, desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Galaxia._

 _Galaxia alzó una ceja ya que sus sailors no se movían pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver un cubo negro caía sobre ellas, como si fuese una prisión. No paso mucho cuando dicho cubo desapareció y dejo ver a las sailors caer inconcientes._

 _- **Buena compañía** \- lentamente el encapuchado bajo la capucha, dejando ver una cabellera corta rubia ceniza _

_- **Uranus...** \- iba a decir Galaxia pero fue interrumpida_

 _- **Kazekage, si no es mucha molestia-** dijo antes de mirar a Galaxia a los ojos - **no has cambiado mucho** \- _

_- **Me temo que no, pero por lo que veo, tu si-** dijo Galaxia mientras observaba los ojos de Kaze - **veo odio y dolor en tu mirada, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos** \- _

_- **Lo único que debes ver es mi deseo de venganza** \- dijo fríamente antes de señalar hacia la Tierra - **quiero destruir ese planeta, toda la vida que existe ahí** -_

 _- **¿Pero...?** -_

 _- **Las sailors de este Sistema Solar** \- dijo mientras se acomodaba perfectamente su máscara - **de alguna forma estan convencidas de proteger al guardián de la Tierra, lo que me enfurece, pero lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que lo protegen porque se casará con la hija de Serenity y, creen, que formarán un reino igual o mejor que el antiguo Milenio de Plata** -_

 _- **Por lo que debo suponer que buscas mi ayuda para evitar que eso ocurra-** dijo Galaxia sonriendo traviesamente -l **o que me extraña porque tu tienes una parte de Caos en tu interior-**_

 _- **Lo se pero el detalle es que esta sellado en mi interior, la persona con la que he estado entrenando logro sellarlo y no puedo usar su poder** \- _

_- **Ya veo-** Galaxia comenzó a caminar alrededor de Kaze quien solo alza una ceja - **pero primero te pondre a prueba** \- dijo tranquilamente antes de hacer girar a Kaze para quedar de frente - **sabes que busco dominar la Galaxia por completo, a estas alturas debes saber la forma en que la estoy consiguiendo-**_

 _ **-Si lo se, he prácticado pero no es lo mismo si tu objetivo no es un guardián o una guardiana** -_

 _- **Bien, entonces sabrás la forma de conseguir la semilla estelar-** decía Galaxia mientras sonreía - **si quieres mi ayuda te la dare pero para eso, tienes que conseguirme una semilla estelar-** mira a sus sailors que estaban aun en el suelo - **esas tontas no han sido capaces de hacerlo pero confío en que tu si lo harás** \- decía tranquilamente mientras Kaze la miraba seriamente _

_- **¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?** -_

 _ **-Conseguirme una semilla estelar pero no cualquiera, quiero la del guardián de la Tierra-** digo observando la reacción de Kaze quien se sorprendió pero aunque tuviera su media mascará, alcanza a notar que sonríe - **si lo haces y como recompensa dejare que entrenes conmigo** -_

 _- **¿Es en serio?** \- Galaxia solo asiente **-entonces la conseguiré y por cierto, dime Haruka** -_

 _Con esa promesa, Galaxia llegó a la Tierra y por consejo de Kaze, creo una televisora con el motivo de poner una antena con la que pudieran captar la señal de cualquier semilla estelar que estuviese cerca._

 _En poco tiempo, Galaxia le indicó a Haruka en dónde debía de buscar la semilla que le había pedido. Tenía sus dudas de que fuese hacerlo pero, estando sentada en su trono y con una pantalla gigante, observo segundo a segundo como el guardían de la Tierra perdía su semilla estelar. Lo que llamo su atención y que de seguro Haruka no se había dado cuenta, es que en su mirada se notaba satisfacción por lo que había hecho a pesar de que por un momento Galaxia noto cierto toque de duda, como si se estuviese cuestionando lo que haría pero aun así lo hizo, Haruka parecía estar en paz._

 _Cuando volvió, le hizo entrega de la semilla estelar dando por cumplido su parte por lo que Galaxia sonríe. Tenía ganas de conocer el potencial de Haruka y saber si podría considerarle su igual. Y ante la sorpresa de las otras sailors, Galaxia se sintió orgullosa de contar con Haruka._

 _El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue tal y como lo esperaba. Haruka no uso todo su poder, solo con su poder de Kaze fue que peleo contra Galaxia y aun sabiendo que no ganaría, le demostro a Galaxia que podía idear estrategias para poder, por lo menos, intentar tocarla. Asi estuvieron por unos días y en cada entrenamiento, Haruka iba aumentando su poder pero Galaxia quería más y eso era porque había notado algo que nunca le había sucedido._

 _- **Acercate** \- dijo la sailor dorada al ver que Haruka ya se había transformado en Kaze y sus ojos estaban rojos. Al ver a Haruka acercarse, coloca sus manos sobre sus mejillas antes de juntar su frente con la de Haruka - **me gustas mucho** \- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Haruka._

 _No fue un beso, solo un simple roce de labios. No sentimientos, nada...o eso pensaba Galaxia porque ella si sintió algo pero que no supo descifrar debido a que su acción había logrado bajar las defensas de Haruka al grado, de que se estaba sujetando la cabeza. ¿Debió asustarse? ¿por qué? era Sailor Galaxia y lo que estaba viendo delante de ella era lo que estaba buscando_

 _- **Jajajaja ¿qué me has hecho?** \- preguntó Haruka riendo mientras Galaxia observaba con una sonrisa como el pelo de Haruka se ponía blanco al igual que su ropa. En su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa de completa maldad - **te voy a matar Galaxia-** sin más, Galaxia logro detener una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro al cubrirse con sus brazos._

 _Si, esto es lo que buscaba Galaxia. Con una sonrisa también ataco a Haruka pero para su sorpresa se movía más rápido y cada vez se acercaba más a ella, le estaba demostrando que en verdad quería lastimarla. Y eso le gustaba, estaba excitada ( **N.A:** no mal piensen ¬/¬). Golpes iban y venían, siendo Galaxia quien sin mucho esfuerzo atacaba a Haruka por mucho quien se esforzaba en hacerle el mayor daño posible a la sailor dorada pero sin mucho éxito hasta que Haruka logro darle un puñetazo en la cara. El rostro de Haruka mostraba una sonrisa, había logrado su cometido y por lo mismo se confío; pero en el caso de Galaxia, miró a Haruka y justo cuando iba a atacarle, sus sailors animates lanzarón sus ataques hacia Haruka._

 _ **-¡DETENGANSE!** \- tecnicamente, rugió la sailor dorada al ver como Haruka caía inconciente. Los ataques no habían sido tan poderosos pero dada la situación de que se había desconcentrado fue que el impacto se sintió mayor. Apareció su látigo y sin pensarlo ataco a sus propias sailors quienes la mirarón de mala manera - **no me hagan enojar asi que por su bien alejense** \- dijo mientras se acercaba a Haruka y la cargaba para poder llevarla a su habitación ante la mirada de molestia de las animates._

 _Momentos después y en su trono dorado, Galaxia se tocaba la mejilla que había sido lastimada por Haruka. No sabía que pensar ya que si bien podría molestarle esa herida, lo cierto es que no, le daba gusto que al fin había encontrado a alguien que fuese capaz de pelear a su lado pero había otra cosa, esa sensación de ver como lastimaban a Haruka le había provocado molestia en vez de provocarle gusto, lo que era extraño porque nunca se había preocupado así por alguien. Sin saber como, se levanta y decide ir a ver a Haruka en la habitación que le había designado en la televisora._

 _Al abrir la puerta ve como Haruka ya tenía una venda en el torso pero que no podía terminar de sujetar, por lo que sin saber como se acerca y le ayuda a ponerse bien la venda_

 _- **Galaxia...** \- Haruka lentamente gira su rostro - **¿vienes a matarme?-** preguntó tranquilamente mientras la miraba de reojo_

 _- **¿Matar a alguien que ha logrado hacerme sentir viva? ni lo pienses-** decía mientras alcanzaba a ver una especie de tatuaje con forma de Luna que lentamente fue desapareciendo por lo que coloca su mano sobre su espalda - **supongo que este es el sello del que hablabas pero por lo menos ya se que tiene sus debilidades-** _

_**Toda técnica tiene su punto débil...-** decía Haruka para luego suspirar - **lo que dijiste antes...¿es cierto?-** Haruka se dió la vuelta para ver a la sailor dorada y notar que tenía la mejilla inflamada - **tsk** \- tento en la cama hasta que encontró una pomada para lesiones. Abrió el frasco y le enseño a Galaxia - **¿puedo? evitará que se inflame más** \- Galaxia asiente con la cabeza a lo que Haruka sonríe levemente - **tendre cuidado-** tomo un poco con sus dedos y con cuidado, por no saber a como podría reaccionar Galaxia, fue colocando la pomada sobre la herida_

 _ **-Si...es cierto-** Haruka alzó una ceja antes las palabras de Galaxia, quien había desviado la mirada pero algo la hizó mirar a Haruka directamente a los ojos. Paso un dedo por sus labios, miro a los ojos de Haruka que estaban verdes - **hermosos...-** dijo al ver los ojos de Haruka, nunca los había visto de ese color. _

_Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto pero esta vez el contacto de sus labios termino por convertirse en un beso. Se separarón inmediatamente, no sabían que decir, solo dejarón que sus cuerpos hablaran en esos momentos y fue así que se volvieron a besar, con algo más de confianza, se estaban conociendo._

 _Fue así que 2 seres llenos de sentimientos negativos se dejaron llevar por algo que los humanos llaman "pasión". No había sentimientos, no había amor, solo eran 2 personas que se atraían mutuamente, o eso creía Galaxia. No podía pensar coherentemente porque tenía en esos momentos los labios de Haruka en su cuello. De ahí todo se volvieron besos, caricias, risas y palabras que no tenían sentido realmente._

 _Después de esa noche y de tener relaciones, porque no se le podía llamar "hacer el amor", siguieron más encuentros hasta que Haruka puso un alto y todo porque al parecer se había enamorado de una tal Michiru, pero no le dió importancia, simplemente acepto terminar esa relación por el hecho de que ya estaba siendo hora de conseguir las semillas estelares y sus encuentros con Haruka solo estaban retardando ese momento._

 _Solo hubo algo que le dejo en claro Haruka al otro día después de tener relaciones, algo que le prometió y que a su forma cumplió sin que ella lo entendiera en su momento._

 _- **Me imagino por lo que has pasado pero quiero que sepas algo** \- decía Haruka mientras tomaba la mano de Galaxia y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Galaxia había abierto sus ojos y se veía abrazada al cuerpo de Haruka quien de alguna forma con sus brazos le daba a entender algo - **te voy a proteger de quien sea, de las sailors de este planeta, de tus sailors y aunque no lo entiendas, de mi y de ti misma** \- Galaxia iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada por un beso en sus labios - **no estas sola Galaxia, nunca más lo estarás-** _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- **"Al final entendí tus palabras...juntaste las semillas con el fin de que fuese Sailor Moon quien me liberará de Caos..."-** pensaba Asami mientras miraba por la ventana

- **Esta muy concentrada señorita Sato-** dijo Serenity al mirar por el espejo retrovisor a Asami - **¿puedo saber qué le atormenta?** -

- **Haruka-** dijo simplemente pero al darse cuenta reaccionó rápido - **quiero decir, todo lo que le hice pasar, todo el daño físico que le provoque y aun así no me recrimina nada, no lo entiendo** -

- **No intentes hacerlo-** dijo Takeshi quien mantenía su vista fija en el camino - **Haruka sabe que fuiste tu quien nos dijo que podía volver a la vida y estoy seguro que fuiste tu quien curo sus heridas después de renacer-**

- **Yo...es lo menos que podía hacer-**

- **Además, mi esposo dice que le restauraste su vista y le diste un brazo nuevo, eso es mucho-** decía Serenity sonriendo levemente

- **Pero su brazo...-** Asami suspira y mira de nuevo por la ventana - **el caso es que hay cosas que no entiendo de Haruka** -

- **Oh ya le irás conociendo mejor, te darás cuenta que es un poco uhm ¿cómo decirlo? bestia, si bestia, para decir las cosas que siente o piensa-** Serenity se tomo la barbilla como si pensará algo - **aunque estoy segura que cuando dice las cosas las dice con toda la intención de incomodar a la gente, a veces pienso que lo disfruta-**

 **-Si, lo he notado-**

 **-Pero hay algo que a mi y a Takeshi nos causa cierta curiosidad-** decía Serenity quien se volteó para tratar de ver mejor a Asami para luego encender la luz del techo del auto - **tu apariencia...¿algún motivo en especial para andar así? quiero decir, te llamas Asami, tienes su misma imagén y lo curioso es que en la vida pasada de Haruka hubo una chica identica a ti, una persona muy especial para Haruka-**

- **Lo se y aprovechando que ustedes son personas discretas, les dire el porqué, solo no le digan a Haruka, yo le diré después** -

La pareja de esposo asintió con la cabeza. Cumplirían con eso.

Un frenón del auto manejado por parte de Takeshi, acompañado por el rechinido de las llantas se hicieron escuchar en las calles nocturnas del centro de Tokyo. ¿Qué sería lo que escucharón Serenity y Takeshi? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a Haruka?

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Al otro día, en una casa tradicional de Japón perteneciente a Takeshi, todas las chicas estaban dormidas, incluído Darien, hasta que Serena empieza a sentir algo peludo en su cara pero no hace mucho caso

 **-Serena...Se-re-na...-** la voz de una mujer se escuchaba muy cerca, parecía que en cualquier momento se molestaría - **esta niña no cambia** \- toma aire y de repente - **¡SERENAAAA POR UNA VEZ DESPIERTA MÁS TEMPRANO!** -

Serena no supo como fue que se levanto, pero al ver a su amiga, su querida Luna delante de ella la emociono

- **¡LUNAAA HAS VUELTO, HAS VUELTO!** \- el grito de Serena logró que los demás despertarán y vieran a Serena alzando a una pequeña gatita

- **¡MINAAA HE VUELTO!-** la voz de Artemis también se hizó presente quien brinco hacia los brazos de la otra rubia.

- **¡ARTEMIIS!** -

Si hicieran una competencia de quién gritaba más nadie hubiese sabido el resultado. Darien, Setsuna y Hotaru sonrieron y se acercaron a ver a los gatos junto a las otras 5 chicas que estaban emocionadas por ver a los felinos al grado que no se dieron cuenta en el lugar en el que estaban.

- **Por Selene, dejen de estar de escandalosos, sobre tod tu Artemis que fuiste quien pidió una y otra vez irse de viaje con Luna-** la voz de Serenity se hizó presente, siendo seguida por Takeshi y Michiru

 **-¿Michiru?** \- Setsuna se acerco a ver a su amiga - **Michiru, vi lo que ocurrió...pero no estoy segura, ¿recuperaste tus poderes?, por favor dimelo** -

- **Eh...-** Michiru miró a Serenity quien sonrío para dejar que la chica hablará - **si...los recuperé** \- dijo tímidamente ante la mirada de los demás.

Por algún motivo, las otras chicas pensarón que se trataba de un sueño, que Michiru no habia recobrado sus poderes pero ella lo estaba confirmando, Serenity, Takeshi, Luna y Artemis habían vuelto de unas vacaciones bien merecidas por lo que si juntaban los eventos que estaban ocurriendo era un hecho de que algo mlao se acercaba.

 **-Sera muy interesante saber porqué aun no recuperán sus poderes de sailor-** dijo Takeshi al ver que el silencio había llegado a su casa.

¿Qué quizó decir Takeshi? ¿Por qué Michiru si recupero sus poderes y las demás no? si, sería muy interesante saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Aquí otro capítulo donde preguntaban qué pasaba entre Asami y Haruka? bueno, ahí esta la respuesta. No se asusten porque en "KAZEKAGE" se menciona que ellos tenían cierta relación pero nada más, así que ya más o menos se dan una idea de que ocurre con Asami. Si le digo Galaxia es porque después le puse nombre :P No piensen que Haruka le fue infiel a Michiru porque también se menciono que borro de su mente lo que sabía de Michiru y de Sailor Npetune, por lo que no tenía motivo para ser fiel a algo que no recordaba o no sabía de su existencia, asi que no se alarmen._

 _Para quienes extrañaban a los gatos, volvierón, andaban con Serenity y respondiendo a la pregunta de AsgardX7 Serenity y Takeshi ya no son reyes pero la costumbre y el respeto que les tienen hacen que se les siga mencionando así (por lo menos para mi, me gusta esa idea) aunque ellos ya mencionaron que nada de títulos porque ya no lo son._

 _Otra cosa que he visto es que les llama la atención la actitud de Haruka. Si, a mi a veces me molesta pero le entiendo y con el desarrollo de la otra parte se darán cuenta porque es así. Si, opte porque no fuese igual de coqueta que en el manga o en el anime (porque yo no se coquetear TwT) pero aprenderá :D_

 ** _AVANCES~_**

 ** _-Dada la situación, me temo que tendrán que recuperar sus poderes-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo lo haremos?-_**

 _ **-Eso tendrán que resolverlo, si Michiru pudo, ustedes también** \- decía Takeshi seriamente mientras miraba a Rei_

 ** _%%%%%_**

 ** _-Serenity...Takeshi, por favor, les pido que me entrenen...quiero ser un mejor guardián de la Tierra...quiero ser digno ante ustedes-_**

 _- **Me niego, no pienso entrenarte-** dijo tajantemente Takeshi_

 _ **-Yo no, yo te voy a entrenar...veremos de que eres capaz, principe Endymion-** dijo Serenity poniendose a la altura de Darien_

 ** _%%%%%_**

 ** _-Asami, necesito volver a entrenar y quiero que seas tu quien me entrenes-_**

 ** _-Pero Haruka, Serenity debería hacerlo-_**

 ** _-Lo he pensado pero ya hizo demasiado por mi y además, confío plenamente en ti-_**

 ** _-Esta bien, sera como gustes-_** _dijo sonriendo al ver la emoción en el rostro de Haruka_

 ** _%%%%%%_**

 ** _-No se que pretendes Serenity pero solo harás que se maten-_**

 ** _-Yo lo único que pretendo es que Darien se quite de la cabeza esa idea de que es un inútil y de que Haruka calme esa ansiedad de querer pelear con el, hasta que no lo haga no estará en paz-_**

 ** _-Lo único que debe preocuparnos en estos momentos es Haruka y de Asami, es claro que vienen por ellos, debemos protegerles a cualquier precio-_**

 ** _%%%%%_**

 ** _-Ire a la Tierra personalmente, el mensaje fue recibido pero no veo respuesta-_**

 ** _-¿Va por ellos...personalmente?-_**

 ** _-Por supuesto, ellos deben estar en el lugar que les corresponde-_**

 ** _-Pero...-_**

 ** _-Los que fueron elegidos como portadores de nuestro señor Caos deben tomar su lugar, deben cumplir con su destino quieran o no-_**

 ** _%%%%_**

 _Salu2 y hasta la próxima :D_


	5. PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS

**CAPITULO 5: PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

Serenity miraba con una sonrisa como sus invitados desayunaban amenamente aunque aun notaba cierta tensión entre Michiru y Setsuna lo que le llamó la atención y le preocupo de cierta manera. Otra cosa que pasaba por su mente era el hecho de no contar en esos momentos con la presencia de Haruka, ya no veía el motivo por el cual Haruka se negaba a decirles a los demás que estaba con vida.

Pero había otra cosa que comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta y eso era el ver el rostro de Takeshi completamente tenso: su esposo estaba molesto y tenía la ligera sospecha del motivo asi que toma su mano por debajo de la mesa con la esperanza de que se calmara y lo consiguió pero por si las dudas siguió sujetando su mano

- **Bueno, espero que disfrutarán de sus alimentos pero recordarán que tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar ¿cierto?-** preguntó Serenity tranquilamente mientras la mirada de Darien se fijaba en ella

- **Bueno, lo que ocurre es que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo, lo que no es un secreto porque ayer ustedes mismas lo vieron** \- dijo Darien al sentirse observado por las chicas - **pero no es el primer ataque y Michiru junto a Setsuna estan de téstigos de que no miento porque fue cerca de la casa de ellas** -

 **-Si, es cierto** \- fué lo único que dijo Michiru porque por algun motivo comenzaba a sentirse mal

- **¿Y qué ocurrió?** \- preguntó Hotaru mientras se comía un hot cake. Era curioso que estuviese comiendo tan tranquila pero por dentro estaba más que preocupada

 **-Trate de detenerlo** \- dijo Darien la mirada algo molesta de Michiru - **pero hubo otra persona que se encargo de el, incluso el nuevo novio de Michiru lo vió-** si, Michiru miraba molesta a Darien pero era la verdad y el pelinegro sentía que le clavaban miles de dagas por lo que busco el apoyo en la mirada de Setsuna

- **Si, eso es cierto** \- dijo la morena mientras tomaba un poco de café - **el vió el momento en que apareció Tuxedo Mask y sin duda es un poco, arrogante, ofendió al príncipe delante de Serena-**

 **-Quizás porque ignora quienes somos realmente, no puedes pretender que todos sepan nuestro pequeño secreto Setsuna-** dijo Michiru algo molesta - **"si supieras que es Haruka...ja"-** pensó traviesamente la violinista

- **Parecierá que entre el novio de Michiru y ustedes hay algo más-** dijo Rei con algo de duda - **no les agrada ¿cierto?** -

- **Tuvimos un encuentro con el en el hospital del papá de Hotaru** -dijo Darien algo serio mientras recordaba que por poco y sufría una lesión en su muñeca - **después de hablar con él, Setsuna y yo tuvimos una visión, Tokyo de Crystal había sido destruído y había un sujeto que lastimaba a Serena y a Rini** \- suspira porque en ese momento, a pesar de saber que se trataba de una simple visión no podía sentirse más que un inútil - **por eso es que pensamos que lo mejor que puede hacer Michiru es apartarse de el-**

- **Es por tu bien Michiru** \- dijo Setsuna mientras Michiru trataba de aparentar calma, de contener la cantidad de verdades que quería decirles a esos 2

- **Dada la situación, me temo que tendrán que recuperar sus poderes** \- decía Serenity en un intento de desviar la conversación acerca del novio de Michiru - **es claro que superan el poder de Tuxedo Mask y aunque Neptune regresará, no creo que sea suficiente** \- decía tranquilamente mientrás seguía sosteniendo la mano de Takeshi

 **-¿Cómo lo haremos?-** preguntó Rei algo confundida con la situación, solo que no espero a que fuese Takeshi

- **Eso tendrán que resolverlo, si Michiru pudo ustedes también-** decía Takeshi seriamente mientras miraba a Rei para luego soltarse del agarre de Serenity - **de cualquier forma, ya escuche demasiado** \- sin más, salió del lugar completamente molesto, cosa que no entendieron los demás salvó Serenity, quien estuvo tentada a ir por su esposo pero sospechaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza asi que optó por dejarlo irse. Ya hablarían después.

Después de ver como Takeshi se iba, los demás se quedarón con Serenity aunque no hablaron mucho y siguieron conversando pero ahora sobre lo que había estado haciendo Serenity y esas dichosas vacaciones que se habían tomado junto con los gatos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Una moto cruzaba a gran velocidad las calles de a capital nipona mientras su conductor sonreía traviesamente cada que pasaba a los lados de los autos hasta que llegó a su destino que era un edificio.

Asami acababa de despertar, por lo que el oir el timbre sonar en esos momentos era algo molesto y más si no se encontraba arreglada. Se acomoda su cabello para ver quien era el ser molestaba sus sueños y cuando abre la puerta ve a un sujeto con un casco sobre su cabeza, por lo que alza una ceja

- **¿Si?-** pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos para luego sonreír al ver que el sujeto se quita el casco para dejar ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes que se habían quedado fijos en su persona por lo que su sonrisa crece un poco más - **hola, Haruka** -

 **-Ahm...hola-** en algun punto, Haruka había perdido el habla al ver la pijama de Asami: un pequeño short y una camiseta de tirantes roja que dejaban ver más de lo permitido - **yo...¿puedo pasar?-**

Asami se hizó a un lado para dejar el paso libre a Haruka, después de todo era su departamento y ella solo estaba ahí de invitada; por su parte Haruka, trataba de enfocar y sabía que le costaría porque si, le había gustado ver a Asami en esas prendas pero no lo diría.

- **Es temprano para que me busques, así que perdona que no este en condiciones de recibir visitas** \- dijo la pelinegra mientras le indicaba a Haruka que se sentará - **¿puedes esperar a que me arregle?** -

 **-Eh, si claro, claro adelante estas en tu casa-** dijo Haruka mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para fingir que tosía. Observa la sonrisa traviesa de Asami y luego ve como ella desaparece en el cuarto de huespedes ¿huespedes? - **oi espera, espera** \- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto abruptamente y sin querer alcanzó a ver cuando Asami se quitaba el pequeño short que llevaba puesto - **Oh...lo siento...no vi nada-** salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Recarga su cuerpo contra la pared mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo, por lo que se va corriendo a la cocina **-no no no no, esto no esta bien...¿por qué diablos no pone seguro?-** decía Haruka mientras se echaba agua en el rostro, en un intento por despejar su mente.

Caso contrario con Asami, que termino por desvestirse para entrar al baño. Le gusto ver las reacciones que había provocado en Haruka sin siquiera proponerselo. Mientras se bañana no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka, empezaba a sentir que su cercanía, que era buena, le empezaría a causar problemas y todo por un simple sentimiento. Suspira aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para luego sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura para luego sentir como unos labios comenzaban a acariciar su cuello por lo que vuelve a suspirar y más al sentir que una mano estaba vendanda, por lo que rapidamente supo de quien se trataba

- **Haruka...-** Asami se voltea y ve los ojos verdes de Haruka por un momento antes de ser besada en los labios con tal intensidad que se sorprendió pero logro colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarle y seguir con el beso.

Sabía que estaba mal, demasiado mal, Haruka estaba con Michiru y era evidente que esa chica se moría de amor por Haruka y de Haruka ni se diga, después de todo se dejo matar por ella para evitar que obtuviera las semillas estelares. Y con eso, fue más que suficiente para que Asami se diera cuenta que estaba soñando con Haruka, otra vez.

Suspira molesta consigo misma por tener ese tipo de sueños, no eran correctos. Decide bañarse lo más rápido posible y hacer de cuenta que nada paso, tenía a Haruka esperando y sabía que era una persona poco paciente.

Minutos después de bañarse y vestirse, terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a su rostro, como siempre, con sus labios rojos perfectamente rojos hasta que escucha el ruido de platos cayendo al suelo, por lo que sale rapidamente a ver lo que ocurría

- **¿Haruka?-** Asami se acerca rápidamente al ver que Haruka estaba apoyada a la barra con su brazo izquierdo, sudando y a la vez con la respiración agitada. Se fija y busca su otra mano cuando se da cuenta de algo - **tu brazo...-** dijo en voz baja notando que en el suelo estaba la venda que Haruka llevaba cubriendo su brazo derecho, brazoo que por cierto, no existía.

 **-Duele...-** trataba de decir Haruka mientras Asami se acercaba y apoyaba el cuerpo de Haruka sobre el suyo para llevarle a la sala. Sienta a Haruka en el sofa para luego ver

- **¿Sabe Michiru lo de tu brazo?-** preguntó Asami mientras recostaba a Haruka en el sillón y le pasaba una mano por su frente. Al no obtener respuesta sabe que es un "no" - **¿qué es lo que sabe?** -

- **Que la venda es permanente por cuestiones de "estética** "- decía Haruka mientras miraba al techo -s **abe a medias que esto es por atreverme a levantar mi mano en su contra, de hacerle todo el daño posible por el simple hecho de evitar que se enfrentará a ti...es lógico que esto ocurra, es un recordatorio de lo que hice...argh-** dijo mordiendose el labio al sentir que una energía calida cubría su cuerpo

 **-Ella lo entenderá...y en todo caso, esto es mi culpa** \- dice la pelinegra mientras se fija como una nueva venda comienza a aparecer y a tomar forma de brazo **-¿por qué no me has reclamado nada?, ha pasado tiempo y sigo esperando a que me digas algo, sabes que lo que hice al final no estuvo bien, no debi...no debí herirte con mi espada-**

- **Porque esperaba, hasta cierto punto esa reacción** \- decía Haruka observando su mano derecha para luego mover el brazo - **después de observarte todos los días y de irte conociendo, supuse que el problema que tenías era la falta de confianza hacia los demás y me daba cuenta por la forma en que tratabas a las otras sailors...y eso es algo que nunca logre entender, ¿por qué?-**

 **-¿Por qué? te lo explicaré de esta forma-** decía la pelinegra mientras se sentaba junto a Haruka **-de algún modo, tu junto a Michiru han mantenido la mentira de que ese día moriste, solo Serena sabe que eso no es verdad pero las otras chicas y el novio de esa niña no lo saben ¿por qué? y eso, lo acabas de decir, tu brazo es la respuesta** \- Haruka mira a Asami a los ojos con algo de duda - **en el fondo, tienes miedo al que dirán, no sabes como te tratarán después de lo ocurrido-**

- **Pero...-** un dedo sobre sus labios detuvo a que Haruka dijera algo

- **Crees que te tendrán miedo por el poder que tienes, ese tal Darien y Setsuna son el ejemplo más que evidente de lo que te digo...ellos sin saber que eres tu ya desconfían de ti** \- Asami suspira mientras Haruka piensa y razona lo que ella le dice - **harán lo que sea necesario para que Michiru se aparte de ti, no con malas intenciones pero piensalo Haruka, llegará un punto en que pondrás a Michiru al tener que escoger si a ti o a sus amigos** -

- **Ok...eso lo entiendo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver contigo?** \- preguntó Haruka en un iintento de alejar pensamientos negativos que comenzaban a formarse en su cabecita rubia

 **-Antes de convertirme en Galaxia tuve una vida tranquila, rodeada de gente que me quería y apreciaba hasta el día en que me convertí en Sailor Galaxia-** una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro - **se supone que sería un orgullo ser la sailor más fuerte de la Vía Láctea y así lo sentía, estaba orgullosa de eso, hasta que empece a notar que poco a poco la gente se fue apartando de mi-** Haruka la mira sin saber que decir - **no le di mucha importancia porque en ese entonces Caos se acercaba y eso ocupaba toda mi atención, por lo que tenía que buscar ayuda porque aunque quisiera, era obvio que yo sola no iba a poder y también porque quería conocer a otras sailors, eso era un extra-** sonríe un poco pero otra vez, la tristeza vuelve aparecer en su rostro - **después de quedaramos tu y yo con el Caos encerrados, comprendí que las cosas no serían iguales pero no le di importancia porque en el fondo y no lo tomes a mal, me daba gusto saber que había otra persona que compartía ese ser en su interior, se que esta mal pero me hacia sentir que no estaba sola-**

- **Entiendo-**

- **Pero cuando sentiste que algo no estaba bien en la Luna y me convenciste de que te acompañara** \- suspira y deja de ver a Haruka - **aun recuerdo ese día Haruka, tu mirada, tu angustia...tu frustración y después el odio hacia la Tierra...me dolio verte en ese estado porque comprendí que a diferencia mía tu si tenías gente que te esperaba, gente que te importaba y amabas y que ya no estaba...me di cuenta que yo no tenía nada de eso ¿quién esperaría por mi? ¿le importaba a alguién?-** Asami suspira antes de continuar - **pero otra vez, me equivoque. Por un momento pensé que te quedarías a mi lado pero al ver lo que ocurría contigo era obvio que no, tu no querías una vida sabiendo que habías perdido todo por lo que habías luchado, el odio dio paso al miedo y al final, decidiste que te ayudara a terminar con el dolor que sentías en esos momentos-** Haruka guardaba silencio, el hecho de que Asami recordará ese momento le dolía, pero esta vez no era por su dolor, si no al entender por donde iban las palabras de la pelinegra - **cuando volví a mi "hogar" la situación empeoró, la gente que se había quedado sabía que en mi interior estaba Caos asi que poco a poco me fueron dejando sola...la misma gente a la que jure proteger me fue dejando sola y eso fue lo que aprovechó Caos para terminar de controlarme, poco a poco empece a desconfiar de la gente, luego llegarón las otras sailors que solo se unieron a mi por miedo o por deseo de poder, quizás en un intento de venganza...no lo se pero era obvio que no podía confiar en ellas, hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar-**

 **-Asami...-**

 **-De alguna forma empece a confiar en ti y yo...bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes...cuando vi que protegías a Sailor Moon comprendí que no lo hacías por ella, lo hacias por Michiru y que todo ese tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo...por eso mi reacción, yo nunca te hubiese lastimado pero ya había pasado por mucho...yo...en verdad lo siento Haruka-**

Haruka no dijo nada y solo abrazo a la pelinegra quien solo derramaba lágrimas. Haruka entendió lo que quería decirle Asami y de alguna forma lo agradecía, estaba tratando de evitar que pasara por lo mismo que ella había pasado.

Se dió cuenta que para Asami la vida había seguido después de lo del Milenio de Plata y que a diferencia de ella, Haruka si contó con gente que preocupaba por ella, en este caso Serenity y Takeshi que aun sabiendo que había renacido con el Caos en su interior se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a quererle como si ellos fuesen sus padres, luego llegarón Itachi, Konan y Kurama y al final Michiru con sus amigas, aunque a estas últimas las ponía en duda.

 **-Bueno, yo te prometí que no estarías sola y pienso cumplirlo-** dijo Haruka apartandose un poco para ver a la pelinegra y secar con sus pulgares las lagrimas que había en su rostro- **es más, vamos a desayunar, a alejar esos recuerdos malos y a divertirnos y otra cosa, pasate a mi cuarto, no puedes estar en el cuarto de huespedes, no es correcto y ni se te ocurra contradecirme-** dijo sonriendo, logrando que Asami igual sonriera porque le era imposible no sonreír ante los gestos de emoción de Haruka.

Sin más, Haruka se para y toma la mano de Asami para luego salir del departamento. Al bajar, Haruka le entrega su casco después de varios segundos de protesta, para luego subirse a la moto detrás de Haruka y sujetarse de los hombros, a lo que Haruka toma sus manos y las pone en su cintura para que no se fuese a caer. Con cuidado, hasta cierto punto, se alejan del edificio con dirección desconocida, por lo menos para Asami.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Volviendo con las chicas, Michiru se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Darien, estaba molesta, demasiado y por si fuera poco aun tenía que resolver la mirada que había recibido la noche anterior en casa de Haruka por parte de la tal Asami. Ya habían salido de casa de Serenity y a decir verdad, no tenía planeado que hacer, Haruka se había quedado en la casa y conociendole seguro ya se había ido a saber donde.

- **"Esa mujer...¿qué clase de relación tuvo con Haruka?...es Galaxia pero es obvio que entre ellos paso algo ¿pero qué? y esa mirada...esto no esta bien, me paresco a Serena"-** pensaba la violinista mientras miraba precisamente a Serena que estaba colgada del brazo de Darien - **"pese a todo sigue siendo la misma niña...espero no verme así con Haruka"** -

- **Michiru, estabamos pensando si querías ir con nosotras al centro comercial, hace tiempo que no nos acompañas** \- decía Lita

 **-Esta bien, después de todo debo comprar unas cosas** \- dijo la violinista sonriendo, pensando en lo que iba a comprar para sorprender a su Haruka

- **A todo esto Michiru, no nos has dicho el nombre de tu novio y cómo se conocieron-** decía Mina traviesamente - **no le hagas caso a lo que dicen Darien y Setsuna, mejor pláticanos, de dónde salió ese chico tan guapo-**

- **Bueno, lo vi en la playa a decir verdad-** dijo sonriendo al recordar el día de su cumpleaños - **de hecho, fue el día de mi cumpleaños-**

Las chicas se sorprendieron y recordarón que ese día Michiru había llegado algo tarde a su fiesta sorpresa. Ahora sabían el motivo. Michiru tuvo que inventar algunas cosillas para no decir que se trataba de Haruka. Agradecía que Serena se quedará con Darien y Setsuna en casa de Serenity, desconfiaba que pudiera guardar su secreto aunque bien podría decirla alterando algunas verdades.

- **¿Y ya vives con él?** \- preguntó Rei mientras seguían caminando

 **-Hace poco me mude con el, precisamente después del primer ataque que menciono Darien...tuve mis diferencias con Setsuna y opte por irme a vivir con el-** Michiru se llevó un dedo a la barbilla - **de todas formas, ya tenía tiempo que pasaba la noche a su lado** -

 **-Eso significa...-** Amy miró de reojo a Michiru quien estaba completamente roja

 **-¡¿CÓMO ES EN LA CAMA?!-** el gritó de Mina y Rei logró que las personas que pasaban cerca del grupo voltearán a ver al grupo de amigas, mientras Michiru le tapa los oidos a Hotaru para no oir cosas indebidas

- **¡ESAS COSAS NO SE GRITAN!** \- gritó Lita sonrojada al ser observada por las demás personas

- **¡Perdón!** \- dijeron las otras 2 mientras Amy estaba completamente roja

 **-Conformense con saber que es la persona más amorosa, salvaje, tierna, apasionada y amable en la cama...puedo decir que tengo una vida sexual activamente placentera** \- dijo Michiru sonrojada, iba a agregar otros lugares pero eso era privado **-¿satisfechas?-** preguntó Michiru sonriendo antes de seguir su camino con las chicas quienes se quedaron blancas ante las palabras de Michiru.

Michiru caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de recordar los momentos de intimidad que tenía con Haruka pero en ese momento una duda apareció en su mente. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Haruka.

Por otro lado, Darien estaba en el despacho de Takeshi en compañía de Serena y Setsuna, mientras Takeshi miraba unos papeles y Serenity tomaba un poco de té apartado del escritorio de su esposo

- **¿Y bien? ¿qué ocurre ahora?** \- preguntó Serenity mientras miraba al trio, Darien suspira y da un paso al frente. Se notaba nervioso y no era para menos, la mera presencia de Takeshi intimidaba y Serenity, por muy amable que se viera, también se imponía

- **Serenity...Takeshi, por favor les pidó que me entrenen** \- dijo Darien haciendo una reverencia ante la sorpresa de las presentes mientras Takeshi...el estaba firmando los papeles que acababa de leer - **quiero ser un mejor guardián de la Tierra, quiero ser digno ante ustedes-** Darien alzó su mirada - **quiero ser una persona digna del amor de Serena-**

 **-Darien** \- dijo sorprendida la rubia, emocionada por ver la interacción de Darien con los antiguos reyes, sus padres y más porque su querido Darien quería protegerla. Todo iba bien hasta que...

 **-Me niego, no pienso entrenarte-** dijo Takeshi aun firmando papeles y sin mirar a Darien - **no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con alguien como tu** \- dijo terminando de firmar sus papeles, tomar una carpeta y guardarlos antes de ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia - **con su permiso-** sin más, dejó su despacho ante la mirada desconcertada de los presentes. Serenity niega con la cabeza, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su esposo

- **No hagan caso, el trabajo lo esta estresando-** dijo sonriendo antes de ver a Darien - **pero yo no, yo te voy a entrenar-** dijo sonriendo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té - **veremos de que eres capáz, principe Endymion** \- dijo tranquilamente.

- **¿No será un problema? quiero decir, gracias por la oportunidad** \- dijo Darien sonriendo levemente

- **Debo advertirte algo, no soy muy amable cuando entreno a alguien-** decía Serenity mientras se servía más té - **de hecho, ustedes 2 deben recordar la forma en que peleaba Haruka-** dijo señalando con la mirada a Serena y Setsuna

- **¿Tu entrenate a Haruka?** \- preguntó Serena sorprendida porque recordaba que había sido Akira quien le entreno aunque más bien, ella se quedó con esa idea, olvidando que Akira era realmente Serenity

- **Si, en el Milenio de PLata y en la actualidad yo le entrene, eventualmente yo ya no tuve más cosas que enseñarle y Haruka por su cuenta fue obteniendo más poder-**

- **Lo recuerdo, la forma de pelear de Haruka consistía en aniquilar a aquello que viera como posible amenaza-** decía Setsuna sorprendiendose de su propio pensamiento

 **-Asi es, a eso agregale que también le entreno Takeshi que a diferencia mia, el no duda en acabar con esas amenazas, entre más pronto lo haga mejor asi que te puedes dar una idea de que clase de guerrero suelo entrenar** \- dijo Serenity para luego ver a Darien - **¿podrás con eso Darien? lo bueno es que no tendras las influencias de Takeshi-**

 **-Si, si podre, dare lo mejor de mi** \- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo al igual que las mujeres que ahí estaban.

Serenity sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero no podía negarse a entrenar al novio de su hija aparte de que era un buen pretexto para conocerlo mejor.- **Ten cuidado cuando entres y no se te olvide transformarte-** dijo Serenity al ver como Darien observaba el interior justo antes de empujarlo para que cayera en un agujero **-te lo advertí** \- dijo antes de que su pelo cambiara de color al igual que sus ropas

 **-¿Akira?-** preguntó Serena antes de tratar de entrar junto a Setsuna pero Akira extendió sus brazos

- **No, debe aprender que no siempre estarás con el-** dijo tranquilamente antes de darse la vuelta - **Artemis, Luna, ayuden a las chicas a que recuperen sus poderes** \- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, puerta que trata de abrir Serena pero que no puede

 **-Ya oyeron chicas, es mejor retirarnos-** dijo Luna aunque ambos gatos no sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Esto sería complicado y más si los reyes no decían la forma de recuperar los poderes.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka había llevado a Asami a uno de los barrios más importantes de Tokio, Shinjuku. Habían acordado ir a comer primero por lo que fueron a la zona este donde estaban distintos bares y restaurantes. Encontrarón un local sencillo que se dedicaba a vender ramen, okonomiyaki, takoyaki y aparte, dangos. A decir verdad, Asami no había comido nada de comida japonesa, se acostumbro a la comida occidental por lo que probar esto en compañía de Haruka sería nuevo e interante. Por lo menos para Haruka que ya había pedido 2 tazones de ramen grande

- **¿Grande?-** preguntó extrañada al ver en otra mesa el tamaño del tazón. Mira a Haruka quien ya tenía el pelo castaño y se miraba en el celular el color de los ojos de verde a lila por culpa de unos lentes de contacto

- **Si, vale la pena a decir verdad-**

 **-A todo esto, no me has dicho a que me fuiste a buscar porque eso de venir a desayunar a este sitió surgió después-** dijo mientras miraba de frente a Haruka quien tose un poco para hacer un poco más grave su voz

- **Bueno, a decir verdad se trataba de mi brazo...ya ves que no pudimos ver al dr. Tomoe y ahm, lo he buscado para ver si el puede ayudarme pero nada...de cualquier forma, has calmado la molestia de mi brazo y te lo agradesco mucho** \- dijo sonriendo levemente

- **Sabes que te tuve que quitar el brazo porque estaba destrozado por dentro, tus huesos literalmente eran polvo...lo siento por eso-** dijo apenada la pelinegra a lo que Haruka negó con la cabeza

- **Me diste un brazo nuevo que increíblemente se siente como si fuese real, hasta Michiru se ha sorprendido por eso; me atrevó a decir que la ciencia nunca podría igualar la sensación que siento en estos momentos-** dijo enseñando su mano vendada para luego ponerle un guante - **de cualquier forma, ese asunto ya fue tratado, en si era otro tema que quería hablar contigo-**

 **-Te escuchó-** en ese momento pusieron los 2 tazones de ramen. Era mucho para Asami, pero al ver a Haruka optó por seguirle al tomar los palillos. Con calma y ante la mirada de Haruka prueba los fideos.

Sin decir más comenzarón a comer tranquilamente, aceptando la pelinegra que lo que estaba comiendo estaba exquisito. No hubo intercambio de palabras, Asami se fijo que cuando Haruka comía no hablaba, se concentraba en sus alimentos. De vez en cuando miraba cada gesto que hacía, las expresiones de su rostro y de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, por lo que se sonrojaba.

Después de varios minutos, Haruka sonrió satisfecho o eso creía Asami hasta que pide las famosas bolas de pulpo. Niega con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-¿ **Ahora si me dirás lo que necesitas?-** preguntó Asami mientras jugaba con su vaso

 **-Si, disculpa-** dijo Haruka sonrojado un poco - **Asami, necesito volver a entrenar y quiero que seas tu quien me entrene-** dijo Haruka con un leve sonrojo

 **-¿Yo?** \- preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra - **Pero Haruka, Serenity debería hacerlo...si no mal recuerdo ella te ha entrenado desde el pasado** -

- **Lo he pensado pero ya hizo demasiado por mi** \- decía mientras miraba su nuevo pedido de comida - **además confío plenamente en ti-** dijo antes de ofrecerle a Asami quien rechazo la invitación a probar lo que fuese que estuviese comiendo Haruka

- **Pero es que no entiendo ¿en que te puedo entrenar yo?** -

- **Eres una sailor, soy una sailor ¿necesitas saber más?-** preguntó mientras jugaba con el palillo - **a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, mi poder como sailor es bajo y aunque lo convine con mi poder de sombra siento que me falta aprender más-**

- **Mmm ya veo-** mira a Haruka y se sorprende con lo que ve, pero es más que suficiente para convencerle - **está bien, será como gustes-** dijo sonriendo al ver la emoción en el rostro de Haruka - **pero con una condición** \- dijo sonriendo coquetamente **-llévame a bailar** -

- **¿Qué?** \- preguntó Haruka.

 **(N.A:** para ayudar en esta escena, pongan en el youtube :v "Asi se baila el tango (mix) el primer video de apróx. 3:18 es de donde sale este momento)

En algún punto terminaron en un antro que tenía una especie de competencia de baile. No era que Haruka no supiese bailar si a cada rato baila con Michiru pero esto, esto era diferente. Miraba a Asami con cara de no entender lo que pretendía porque era cierto, no entendía lo que pretendía y menos haciendole bailar tango, precisamente tango. ¿Y en que momento se puso un vestido rojo con abertura en a pierna derecha? Si, Haruka se había perdido por mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos

- **Relájate** \- dijo la pelinegra quien estaba detrás de Haruka, antes de pasar su mano derecha por su pecho en una sútil caricia a lo que Haruka estuvo a puntó de tomar su mano pero solo la guió antes de que Asami la retirara para luego ponerse frente a Haruka y después darle la espalda.

Increíblemente, el cuerpo de Haruka reacciono al sujetarla de la cintura y con ayuda de la música se dejo llevar.

La gente que los miraba se sorprendía por la coordinación tan perfecta que había entre los 2 que llegaron a pensar que las miradas y las caricias que se daban en el baile eran porque eran novios pero no, Haruka se dió cuenta que podía seguirle perfectamente el paso a Asami y que podía adivinar cada movimiento que ella iba a dar y todo gracias a la sincronía de sus miradas. Se habían adueñado de la pista de baile.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se hizó presente al momento en que Haruka alza a la pelinegra y la hace rodar sobre su espalda para luego atraparla y seguir con el baile, un poco más calmado para dejar que se recupere del movimiento anteriormente realizado.

Momentos después, Asami había vuelto a usar su ropa normal: un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja y unas botas negras. Haruka por su parte, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, pantalón negro de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga, el color de hoy, azul marino. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa del lugar en el que estaban un pequeño reconocimiento de vidrio en forma de rombo donde mencionaban que habían obtenido el primer lugar de la pequeña competencia.

- **¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Haruka mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida: wisky

- **Eso fue un baile Haruka** \- dijo sonriendo Asami ante la mirada confusa de Haruka - **ok no, eso fue el inició de tu entrenamiento-** dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida que casualmente era un mojito - **el baile es una buena forma de entrenar por si no sabías y a mi, a decir verdad me había llamado la atención este estilo, no se porque-**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿me estás jugando una broma?-**

- **Uhm no, al ser el baile en pareja debes concentrarte, seguir el ritmo al tu alrededor y sobre todo confiar en la que baila contigo** \- dijo antes de darle otro trago a su bebida -a **un recuerdo cuando peleaste con todas las sailors, ese momento me dejó ver que pese a tu forma de pelear y del sorprendente poder que tienes, tu cuerpo inconscientemente se mueve como si buscara apoyo y tu, de alguna forma lograbas cubrir ese aspecto pero aun así es evidente que te hace falta algo** -

- **No estarás tratando de decirme...-**

- **Si, es imposible no conocer la historia de Uranus y Neptune** \- dijo tranquilamente Asami mientras Haruka tomaba un poco de su wisky - **tu poder como sailor no esta completo porque no has peleado al lado de Neptune por lo que te aconsejo que si vas a entrenar conmigo también has que Michiru entrene con nosotros** -

- **Pero...-**

- **Haruka, estoy segura que no soy la primera persona que te dice que trabajes al lado de Michiru-** Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza - **pero si soy la primera que te dice que te da miedo pelear a su lado-**

 **-Eso no es cierto...-** Haruka bajo la mirada sin saber bien que decir - **ella como sailor es excelente** -

 **-Pero te da miedo Haruka, confías en ella como guerrera pero no en sus sentimientos y no me refiero a que dudes de su amor sino que te preocupa lo que ella haga si a ti te pasa algo, prefieres poner tu vida en riesgo con tal de que ella no sea lastimada** -

- **Si...-**

- **Y sin embargo no te has puesto pensar en que lo que ella sentiría si a ti te ocurriera algo aunque ya debes saberlo porque ya estuviste muerto por unas semanas** \- decía Asami con la intención de ir molestando a Haruka, hasta que lo consiguió

- **Ok, suficiente** \- dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño - **si, tengo miedo porque no se que haría sin Michiru, tu lo dijiste hace rato como me puse en el Milenio de Plata...yo soy débil, ella es mi debilidad...en cambio ella es fuerte, no cometió el mismo acto que yo en el pasado, quizás fue porque no estuvo sola en esos momentos...pero yo...con un demonio, me he hecho dependiente de ella** \- dijo riendo mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intentó de limpiar unas lágrimas traicioneras - **esa niña molesta es un óceano que ha logrado hundirme en sus profundidades, ella es mi oscuridad-**

Asami sonrió porque había logrado que Haruka aceptará algo que ella ya sabía. Si bien se sentía incomoda por ver el amor que le profesaba Haruka a Michiru, también estaba feliz de ver esa faceta de Haruka y comprendió que ella quería ver feliz a Haruka. Si, sería complicado entrenar a la pareja pero si eso servía para ver la sonrisa de Haruka, de ver que es feliz...ella misma se encargaría de proteger ese amor.

Porque de eso se trata el amor ¿cierto? ¿estaba enamorada de Haruka? esa pregunta rondaría su mente el resto del día.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de un par de horas, Takeshi había vuelto a casa para ver lo que había hecho Serenity. Había estado molesto todo el día pero su esposa no tenía la culpa, bueno si pero estaba molesto con el mismo por enojarse con ella. Se toca el puente de la nariz antes de entrar al dojo donde seguro estaría su esposa. Y como fue.

- **Takeshi-** Akira estaba saliendo del dojo por lo que decidió volver a tomar la apariencia de Serenity y más al ver a Takeshi, por lo que se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza

- **Serenity** \- dice tranquilamente mientras corresponde al abrazo - **lo siento por lo de hace rato, es solo que me enoja lo que esta ocurriendo** \- suspira completamente frustrado por la situación - **no me gusta que piensen que Haruka es el enemigo, no me gusta que se aparte...por todo lo que es sagrado es nuestra hija Serenity-**

 **-Lo se, lo se a mi también y me duele más que nada por Haruka-** decía aun aferrada al cuerpo de Takeshi - **pero veremos como mejorar la situación, recuerda que el equipo Taka ya empezó a obtener información-**

 **-Has decido entrenar a Darien-** decía Takeshi mientras trataba de entender la situación **-no se que pretendes Serenity pero solo harás que se maten-** luego Takeshi sonríe levemente **-o más bien, que Haruka mate a Darien sin siquiera intentarlo-**

 **-Lo se** \- dice mientras seguía abrazando a Takeshi - **yo lo único que pretendo es que Darien se quite de la cabeza que es un inútil y de que Haruka calme esa ansiedad de querer pelear con el, hasta que no lo haga no estará en paz** -

- **Tal vez, pero lo único que debe preocuparnos en estos momentos es Haruka y de Asami, es claro que vienen por ellos, debemos protegerles a cualquier precio-** decía el pelinegro más calmado

 **-Es íncreible que ahora tengamos que proteger a la que alguna vez fue una amenaza para toda la galaxia** \- decía Serenity mientras se separaba de Takeshi para tomar su mano y guiarlo al jardín donde tenían una banca - **esa chica ha pasado por mucho al igual que Haruka-** suspira mientras mira al cielo - **pero creo que hay algo más con ella-**

- **¿Más? con lo que nos dijo es más que suficiente** \- en eso Takeshi mira a su esposa **-insinuás que ella...-**

- **Es posible que este enamorada de Haruka...-** Takeshi ya no dijo nada y miró al cielo al igual que Serenity hasta que recordó algo **-¿y Darien?-** Serenity solo sonríe a lo que su esposo solo la abraza por los hombros y la acerca a él.

Al parecer, Darien se había quedado entrenando con un clon de su esposa. Y lo agradecía porque en estos momentos lo que quería era pasar tiempo con su esposa.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de dejar a Asami en su departamento, Haruka había estado recorriendo la ciudad, pensando en las palabras de Asami y por más que lo quisiera negar ella tenía razón. Su poder como sailor era bajo porque asi lo había querido, porque sabía que necitaba a Sailor Neptune a su lado para que la fuerza más poderosa que alguna vez existió en el Milenio de Plata existiera en esta época. Pero había preferido seguir por su cuenta porque aunque supiera que Neptune era fuerte, en su interior tenía miedo de que algo le pasará. Estuvo a punto de perderla una vez hasta que la Tierra atacó en el pasado, por lo que sabía lo que era ese sentimiento de perdida, así que en esta época haría hasta lo imposible por no perderla y aunque no quisiera sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era teniendola a su lado.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, llegá a la casa pero ve que todo estaba quieto, no había luces ni nada que le indicará que Michiru había llegado. Quizás debió llamarle pero al abrir la puerta y que esta cediera rápidamente, supo que su sirena ahí estaba.

- **Que raro...-** dijo para si Haruka mientras se aflojaba un botón de arriba de su camisa y observaba que la casa estaba muy tranquila. Al dejar las llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca de la entrada, ve una nota y alza una ceja - _ **"A tu derecha"-**_ muy obediente, se gira a la derecha solo para ser sorprendido al ser tomado del rostro para recibir un beso de su sirena - **"esto es..."** \- en eso recuerda a una pequeña Michiru del pasado. Sonriendo levemente corresponde al beso suavemente mientras acerca su mano derecha a la cintura de Michiru solo para sentir como un aro de metal era colocado - **Mi...Mi...Michiru...-** dijo al ver como su sirena se separa de sus labios para luego ver su mano: esposada. Alza su vista y vi una mirada traviesa de su amada.

 **-Tu vendrás conmigo** \- dijo la sirena con una voz seductora que hasta el momento Haruka no conocía. Siente un jalón en su muñeca, indicandole que siguiera a Michiru, por lo que se deja llevar porque pensaba si había olvidado algo

 **-"¿Aniversario? no, no aun no, creo...cumpleaños ya fue, 14 de febrero igual...navidad todavía falta...oh cielos"** \- Haruka solo sintió cuando su cuerpo fue empujado a la cama y después su mano que esta libre también fue esposada y después sus manos se encontraban sobre su cabeza. Esposado en la cama, excitante y preocupante **-Mi...Michiru...¿olvide algo? ¿qué ocurre?-** Haruka apenas había notado que su habitación solo estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol que quedaban antes del anochecer y que ya había unas cuantas velas pero al ver a Michiru maldijo el que le esposaran. Y es que la visión que tenía enfrente, se suponía que era un secreto, era una fantasía sexual que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Michiru sonríe al ver que Haruka se había quedado sin habla. Y no era para menos, sabía que no era correcto pero en esos momentos estaba con su traje de sailor y todo por un solo motivo **-debes tener cuidado con lo que sueñas Haruka-** dijo mientras se sentaba ahorcajadas y luego se inclinaba un poco al rostro de Haruka - **hoy sabras lo que es sumergirte en la profundidad del mar y creeme cuando te digo que no pienso dejarte salir** \- dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a Haruka para luego empezar a hacer un recorrido hacia su mandíbula mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa solo para tener acceso a su piel.

- **No quiero salir...no me dejes salir Michiru** \- al escuchar esas palabras, Michiru alza su rostro para ver que Haruka tenía los ojos cerrados pero se podían notar unas lágrimas que querían salir, a lo que sube su rostro y comienza a besar de nuevo a Haruka con todo el amor que sentía, quería transmitirle ese sentimiento.

Era un momento especial, Haruka lo sabía y el hecho de tener música de fondo lo hacia aun más especial porque esa canción que sonaba en esos momentos resumía lo que sentía: "Everything I do" de Bryan Adams.

Michiru se dédico a amar a Haruka y en algún momento, solto a Haruka para que la pudiese tocar. Lo que en un principio iba a ser un juego sexual, termino siendo algo más romantico aunque Haruka estaba en el paraíso. Debía tener más cuidado con lo que soñaba o más bien, no hablar mientras duerme, según Michiru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

- **¿Mando a llamar?-**

 **-Si-** dijo tranquilamente antes de levantarse - **ire a la Tierra personalmente, el mensaje fue recibido pero no veo respuesta** -

- **¿Va por ellos...personalmente?-** una jovencita con lentes y pelo castaño que estaba inclinada preguntaba con voz temblorosa

 **-Por supuesto, ellos deben estar en el lugar que les corresponde** \- dijo antes de tomar un baculo que en la punta tenía una especie de "C" en color dorado - **además, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso...** -

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Nada de peros, hemos dejado que pase mucho tiempo-** dijo la mujer antes de mirar la Tierra - **los que fueron elegidos como portadores de nuestro señor Caos deben tomar su lugar, deben cumplir con su destino quieran o no-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que hará? quiero decir...Caos en si es solo una parte del poder de nuestro verdadero señor-**

- **Enseñarles la verdad-** dijo la mujer mirando a la jovencita quien mira perfectamente a su señora - **deben saber cual es su destino y esta vez no dejaremos que los hijos de la Luna intervengan-** unos ojos dorados, cabello extremadamente largo y ondulado, color crema; piel blanca cubirta por un largo vestido blanco, labios rojos y en su frente una diadema con un pequeño rubí. Una mujer hermosa de acuerdo a la jovencita que también tenía un vestido blanco pero más sencillo - **después de todo, Selene encerro a mi esposo Indra...ya es hora de exterminar a esa maldita raza inferior de selenitas y su grupo de sailors** \- dijo sujetando su baculo con fuerza -estas a cargo- sin más, desaparece del cuarto en el que se encontraba.

- **Si, señora Izanami-**

Como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz, una luz plateada entro a la Vía Láctea y después al Sistema Solar. No hubo nada ni nadie que le detuviera, quienes pudieron hacerlo no contaban con poderes y aunque los tuvieran el resultado sería el mismo.

Asami se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de Haruka, su aroma estaba ahí y de alguna forma logro dormir en paz hasta que, como si un rayo cruzará en su mente, abrio los ojos. Miro a la mesita de noche donde había puesto el trofeo que había ganado con Haruka y una foto de los 2 después de la competencia sonriendo a la cámara.

Estaba agitada por lo que se paró rapidamente y salió del cuarto hacia la gran ventana que daba con la ciudad de Tokyo en plena noche. Muchas luces, si, pero su mirada se fijo al cielo donde se veía la luna llena pero había algo más. Sabía que había alguien ahí, por lo que mantuvo fija su vista hasta que vió la silueta de una mujer. Se cubre la boca con una mano ante la sorpresa, solo había sido un segundo pero sabía lo que significaba.

Vuelve a su habitación y se sienta en la cama mientras una mano estaba en su pecho. Mira la foto y la toma, como si de ahí fuese a obtener respuestas

- **Haruka...-** dijo completamente angustiada. Tenía miedo, no sabía bien como explicarlo, pero tenía miedo, por ella y por Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Y aquí esta el capitulo que debía pero es que en osccuridad era necesario por cuestión de que la idea estaba en la cabeza y tenía que salir pero de ya, aparte me es más faacil escribirla porque solo se maneja el punto de vista de Haruka, no como aquí, que debo manejar varios._

 _En otras noticias, este capítulo ya es el enlace con el pasado y como lo se? porque Haruka menciona algo sobre Michiru que se verá en oscuridad y que explica el motivo del rechazo de Haruka hacia Michiru en el pasado._

 _Otra cosa, la mujer que ha llegado a la Tierra la pueden buscar como Artemisa de Saint Seiya, pero la de la pelicula, no manga...no le puse ese nombre porque...pues esta Artemis y Serena...y no queda, en cuanto a Indra, ese es de origen hindú, me gusta como suena :v._

 _Poco a poco Michiru y las otras iran recuperando sus poderes como dios manda, para los que querían que Michiru entrenara con Haruka ya vieron quien lo pide xD...aquí no habra el drama exagerado de celos, pero de que habra, habra, pero no como en las telenovelas y eso ok?._

 _Dudas, sugerencias, ya saben comenten :D_

 _Salu2_


	6. VIENTO ¿DOMINADO?

**CAPITULO 6: VIENTO ¿DOMINADO?**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

El Sol estaba considerado como el enemigo número 1 de Michiru. Después de una noche bastante...activa, Michiru apenás y había descansado 3 horas por lo que era entendible que no quisiera abrir sus ojos para ser lastimados por el Sol. Pero de alguna forma también le gustaba que interrumpiera su sueño porque asi, lo primero que veía al despertar era a su Haruka.

- **"Solo por eso vale la pena..."** \- pensaba la sirena antes de extender su mano para buscar a Haruka pero en ese momento se da cuenta que no puede mover su brazos. Abre los ojos y mira que sus manos estaban amarradas con una corbata de Haruka

 **-Oi, al fin has despertado** \- la voz de Haruka entrando a la habitación y con el cuerpo desnudo capto la atención de Michiru quien no perdía detalle de lo que veia

- **¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurre?-** pregunta visiblemente sonrojada al ver que estaba mordiendo un durazno mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuerpo

- **Nada, solo veo el cuerpo que tantos problemas me causa cuando tiene puesto el traje de sailor** \- dice mientras vuelve a morder la fruta antes de sentarse en la cama y ver como Michiru logra sentarse aun con las manos amarradas

- **Anoche no te quejaste por eso** \- dijo sonriendo traviesamente al ver que Haruka se sonrojaba

- **Anoche me tendiste una trampa-**

 **-Y lo vuelvo a decir, no escuche que te quejaras y un ejemplo es que rompiste las esposas porque querías tocarme** \- dice con una sonrisa traviesa, logrando que Haruka tuviera el rostro completamente rojo y desviará la mirada - **aun así, eso no explica el porqué mis manos estan amarradas** \- decía mientras se acomodaba mejor, como podía, y luego colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka lo que aprovecha para darle un beso en el cuello - **anda dime-**

- **Antes de que me interrumpieras, te decía que tu traje de sailor me causa un serio problema** \- decía tranquilamente mientras le enseña el durazno que estaba mordiendo, solo que le muestra la parte aun sin morder - **las veces que te he visto como Sailor Neptune, de alguna forma me las arreglaba para ver ahm, ya sabes debajo de ella** \- decía sonriendo mientras notaba que Michiru comenzaba a sonrojarse - **y casualmente, siempre pienso en esta fruta y las ganas que me dan de morderte-**

 **-¡¿Qué me estas diciendo?!-** Michiru estaba completamente roja ante las palabras de Haruka **-¿cómo es posible que un día eres tan sumiso y al otro no? ¿qué te ocurre?-** pregunta aun roja y dandole un codazo en la cintura, haciendo que Haruka se doblara por el golpe

- **Urg...¡Michiru me lastimas!-** se quejo para luego hacer un puchero - **me gustaría que me dieras un mejor trato, por eso es que estas amarrada** -

 **-¿Y no te lo doy?** \- preguntó Michiru coquetamente a lo que Haruka se sonroja, sintiendo que empezaba a perder el control de la situación

- **Eh...si pero hasta donde recuerdo el esposarme no entra en los buenos tratos** \- en eso, alza una ceja - **al menos que te guste el "BDSM"-** dijo señanalando a Michiru de forma acusadora

- **¿BDSM?** \- preguntó confundida la sirena a lo que Haruka abre la boca

- **No me digas que no sabes que es...-** iba diciendo Haruka - **¿Marqués de Sade? o bueno, ¿50 sombras? supongo que has leído los libros o en el peor de los casos, las películas...-**

- **He escuchado de ellos...-** en ese momento su mente hace click **-Haruka...no me digas que tu...-**

- **Es cultura amor y en todo caso solo he leido al Marqués...-** decía Haruka desviando la mirada porque otra vez volvía a perder el control - **come durazno-** fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema

 **-Oh claro que voy a comer, pero no durazno-** dijo traviesamente antes de acercar su rostro al cuello de Haruka, quien nota las intenciones de su novia y se mueve rapidamente para ponerle el durazno en la boca, logrando que Michiru lo mordiera pero no por eso retiro la fruta de su boca.

 **-¡Ja! ¿no qué no?-** rapidamente, Haruka se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para acercarse, quitar la fruta y luego cargar a Michiru **-ahora verás, sirena traviesa-** sin más camina con Michiru en sus brazos con dirección al baño

- **¡Haruka, amor, amor espera ¿qué haces?!-** trataba de hablar la sirena pero la risa le impedía hacerlo. Por cosas como estas es que amaba a Haruka: de un momento a otro tenía a un cachorrito y en segundos sacaba su lado salvaje y travieso y en otras ocaciones su lado más amoroso que, evidentemente solo ella podía ver.

- **Nada, nada que no te guste-** decía Haruka mientras sentaba a Michiru sobre un mueble que había dentro del baño. La observa y decide desatar las manos de su sirena para luego sujetarlas y besarlas tiernamente - **me gustan tus manos...estas manos que crean las más hermosas melodías y pinturas...en serio Michiru, te exigó que las cuides porque son mi adoración** \- suelta sus manos para ver a su novia a sus ojos, segun, seriamente.

Haruka se acercó a abrazar a Michiru por la cintura a lo que ella coloca sus brazos, al fin liberados, alrededor de su cuello y aprovecha para jugar con el cabello corto de Haruka. Sonríe levemente al ver que trata de acomodarse entre sus piernas por lo que le da permiso al abrirlas un poco y luego colocarlas en su cadera.

- **Haruka…-** dice en un susurro al ver de cerca el rostro de su viento.

- **Ayer que te vi con el traje de sailor, admito, me excito demasiado y agradezco que no fuese evidente, si sabes a lo que me refiero** \- dijo riendo al igual que Michiru - **pero aparte de eso, ayer entendí que no imagino una vida sin ti, eres más de lo que merezco** \- decía mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior - **cuando recuperaste tus poderes de sailor me dio miedo, tu ya lo sabías, no quería que eso pasara porque significa que tendrás que volver a pelear...y yo no quiero que lo hagas pero también se que te necesito a mi lado, eres mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante...mi todo y se que si estoy a tu lado nada malo puede ocurrir-** decía aun mordiendose su labio - **te amo demasiado Michiru que a veces me da miedo la intensidad de este amor-** Haruka miro por un momento a Michiru a sus ojos

 **-Me pasa lo mismo Haruka** \- Michiru pasa sus manos a las mejillas de Haruka para acariciarlas suavemente - **no se bien lo que ocurrió en el pasado, me molesta no tener esos recuerdos porque por lo menos hubiera entendido lo que ocurría contigo cuando peleamos, hubiera entendido lo que sentías y no hubiera dejado que pasaras por todo esto a solas** \- dijo dandole un corto beso en sus labios, alcanzando a notar cierta incomodidad de Haruka - **¿me cuentas qué ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata? por lo menos, lo que paso entre nosotros-**

- **Por esta vez me temo que tendré que darle la razón a Setsuna, es mejor que no sepas algunos detalles** \- decía Haruka suspirando para luego sonreír levemente **-lo que si debes saber es que desde niña eras una pequeña molestia que aprovecho sus encantos de sirena para lograr enamorarme-** dice sonriendo levemente - **siendo honesto, me daba miedo enamorarme de ti pero ocurrió, igual que en esta época, supongo que me daba miedo caer en las profundidades marinas, en TUS profundidades-**

- **¿Y ahora? ¿te da miedo?** \- pregunta en voz baja a lo que Haruka niega con la cabeza.

 **-No amor, me costo darme cuenta de eso-** dijo sonriendo mientras su mano izquierda se colaba a la entrepierna de Michiru, logrando que la chica soltará un suspiro y una risita por el atrevimiento de Haruka - **ahora, si me permites, debo llevar a la sirena al agua y mostrarle la forma en que el viento hace el amor** -

Haruka vuelve a cargar a Michiru pero esta vez la deja dentro de la tina, tina que estaba preparada desde hace unos minutos pero que Haruka había dejado pasar para que el agua tuviera la temperatura adecuada.

Michiru tenía la sospecha de que Haruka había planeado todo hace unos minutos porque asi era Haruka. Si bien es cierto que cuando fue su cumpleaños todo lo que ocurrió había sido planeado con tiempo, después de ese día las cosas con Haruka eran planeadas al momento, como si Haruka fuese capaz de maquinar una estrategia en menos de una hora y eso le gustaba a Michiru porque lograba ser sorprendida aunque también le molestaba porque no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su viento. De cualquier forma, siempre obtenía una sorpresa agradable.

Michiru sonríe al sentir como su cuerpo entraba en el agua, era una sensación que siempre le había gustado y más ahora porque al parecer Haruka le haría compañía ya que eran pocas las veces que podían compartir un baño además que le daba curiosidad ver la venda del brazo de Haruka, nunca se la quitaba y lo lógico sería que al bañarse lo hiciera pero no, Haruka le había explicado que era una venda especial como si se tratará de una extensión de su cuerpo.

Ya dentró de la tina, Michiru decide dejar de pensar y mejor concentrarse en las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir, empezando por tener el cuerpo de su amado Haruka rodearla de la cintura para acercarle más

 **-Es la primera vez que estamos así** \- decía Michiru mientras coloca sus manos sobre las de Haruka

- **Lo se...pero deja que haga algo-** dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Michiru antes de separar sus manos.

Michiru sonríe levemente para luego sorprenderse al sentir que Haruka comenzaba a lavar su cabello, cosa que le sorprendió y más por la calma con que lo hacía. Michiru era muy cuidadosa con su cabello motivo suficiente para sorprenderse la forma en que Haruka trataba con amor su cabello, como si fuese lo más frágil que sus manos hubiesen tocado.

Pero cuando fue el turno de lavar su cuerpo, su mente colapso. Al igual que paso con su cabello, Haruka comenzó a lavar su cuerpo pero de vez en cuando Michiru notaba otras intenciones de su viento, por ejemplo: en estos momentos sus manos estaban sobre sus pechos y si, aparte de su cuello, sus pechos eran una zona demasiado sensible para ella cosa que aprovechaba Haruka para provocarla, como ahora.

- **No sabes cuanto amo tus pechos-** decía Haruka sonriendo totnamente mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Michiru

- **Lo se, te gusta dormir sobre ellos-** dijo sonriendo la violinista al sentir que el cuerpo de Haruka se ponía tenso. Si había pensado en hacer sonrojar a Michiru, lo estaba haciendo mal porque Michiru no se dejaría tan facilmente.

Aunque era cierto, Haruka tenía la costumbre de dormir abrazando a Michiru, todo bien, pero en algún punto de la noche terminaba sobre el pecho de ella o más bien, entre sus pechos y por si fuera poco, entre sueños decía lo mucho que los amaba. Esos momentos le causaban ternura y risa a Michiru, quien tenía que hacer uso de su auto control para no tener que despertar a Haruka.

Y por eso, es que Haruka era su viento: amable y travieso. Sus manos estaban dando fe de ello al acariciar sin ninguna mala intención el cuerpo de Michiru pero llegaba a ciertas zonas donde dejaba que sus manos hicieran sus travesuras. Por eso es que no supo como, ni cuando es que había llegado al orgasmo y lo peor es que sabía que Haruka lo había hecho sin mostrar algun interés sexual, hasta el momento.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Asami no sabía que hacer en esos momentos o bueno si, más bien no sabía que decir y todo porque tenía enfrente a Takeshi y en pocos segundos llegó Serenity. Por petición de la pelinegra se habían reunido en una cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo y era seguro que alcohol no, pero un café o té si.

- **Señorita Sato, parece que no durmió bien** \- dijo Serenity tranquilamente aunque si, se notaba preocupada al el semblante casado de la que se supone es la sailor más poderosa

- **Si, tuve una noche algo...reveladora** \- dijo mientras mira al mesero que les servía sus tazas de té. Tenía muchas dudas y esperaba a que la pareja pudiera responderle o por lo menos aclararle lo que pasaba con ella. Cuando ve que el mesero se había retirado decide hablar - **yo...no se como decirles esto pero me temo que el enemigo ya esta en la Tierra** \- dijo bajando la mirada, manteniendo su vista en el contenido de su taza mientras que la pareja se quedo sin habla

 **-¿Está segura?-** preguntó seriamente Takeshi antes de beber un poco de su té

- **Anoche, algo me hizo levantarme de la cama para luego dirigirme a la ventana y al hacerlo, tuve que alzar mi vista al cielo-** en ese momento siente como si un nudo en la garganta se formaba - **vi...vi a una mujer, solo por un momento pero la vi y no se como explicarlo pero sentí una opresión en el pecho...era una sensación horrible, es como si esa mujer hubiese venido a anunciar el fin de todo-** decía Asami cada vez con más dificultad, por lo que Serenity toma su mano para darle apoyo porque veía que la chica estaba tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía pero no era miedo, era terror de lo que estaba por venir

 **-Estas igual o peor a como cuando te conocí en el Milenio de Plata** \- decía Serenity en un intento de que la chica pensará en otra cosa

- **Es peor Serenity, mucho peor-** Asami temblaba, Serenity lo sentía al estar sujetando su mano - **esa mujer lleva en su frente la palabra "muerte", no me pregunten porque lo se...solo...solo se que la energía que desprende es terrible-**

 **-Con más razón debemos hacer que las otras chicas recuperen sus poderes, si es como tu dices entonces necesitaremos todo el poder que este a nuestro alcance-** dijo serenamente Takeshi, pensando en las formas de hacer que por lo menos Serena volviese a ser Sailor Moon

- **Convertirse en una sailor es mucho más que simplemente desearlo** \- decía Asami un poco más calmada - **el poder de una guerrera solo aparece porque ella lo desea con todo su corazón, desea proteger aquello que es lo más sagrado en su vida-**

- **Por eso es que te convertiste en sailor ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Serenity sin soltar la mano de Asami quien la miro con algo de duda

- **Eh si, al igual que Haruka y recientemente con Michiru que ha recuperado sus poderes** \- decía Asami sin entender mucho la pregunta de Serenity - **como sea, tengo entendido que las chicas solo veían como obligación ser unas sailors, peor aun, cuando su poder estaba encerrado en una pluma de transformación** -

- **Ya veo-** dijo sonriendo un poco antes de soltar la mano de Asami, al parecer ya había conseguido la respuesta que necesitaba - **de todas formas, ellas aun tienen sus poderes, simplemente hay que hacerlos despertar...y creo saber como** \- dijo sonriendo un poco antes de tomar té.

Aparentemente, Asami se había calmado, así que siguieron tomando té en silencio, cada uno con sus propias dudas hasta que Asami reunió el suficiente valor para hablar.

- **¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?** \- pregunta timidamente, reacción que toma por sorpresa a la pareja y más al verla sonrojada

- **Claro, lo que gustes** \- dijo Serenity sonriendo levemente

- **Yo...uhm, me preguntaba ¿qué se siente estar enamorada...?-** preguntó completamente sonrojada, a lo que la pareja igual se sonroja porque pareciera que tuvieran a Haruka o Serena preguntando cosas de adultos, como ellos decían cuando hablaban sobre esos temas, más aún cuando Haruka les había hecho esa pregunta hace algun tiempo.

 **-Eh bueno...** \- trataba de hablar Serenity pero la risa le ganaba y se sonrojaba rapidamente, haciendose notar que ciertos gestos eran iguales a los de Serena cuando hablaba de Darien o algo relacionado al amor - **jajaja que cosas preguntas Asami-**

 **-Es molesto** \- dijo Takeshi, sonrojado y serio, como siempre - **se crea en tu interior un conflicto de emociones y sentimientos cuando amas a alguien porque en un día puedes estar feliz, a los minutos puedes enfadarte o ponerte triste, todo dependiendo de lo que te haga sentir esa persona-** de vez en cuando Takeshi miraba a Serenity quien solo recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro - **sin embargo, solo piensas en esa persona todo el tiempo, quieres asegurarte de que este bien, que sea feliz aun cuando tu no seas el motivo de sus sonrisas pero aun así, tu solo quieres asegurarte de que este bien aun acosta de tu vida y felicidad** -

- **Podemos decirte muchas cosas Asami pero la verdad es que solo tu lo sabrás pero no es malo que estes enamorada** \- decía Serenity con calma - **¿nunca te habías enamorado?-**

- **Uhm...no, realmente no, a penas estoy conociendo lo que es ser feliz y "normal"; por mucho tiempo he vivido con el Caos en mi interior por lo que nunca he sentido esos sentimientos-** decía suspirando la pelinegra

 **-Mucho tiempo sin duda alguna...quizás en el pasado estuviste enamorada y no lo recuerdas, digo porque aun recuerdo lo que nos dijiste en el auto de Takeshi-** Asami miró a Serenity con curiosidad - **y puede que tenga sentido porque por algo es que eres Sailor Galaxia-** y otra vez, hubo un momento de silencio.

 **-Es Haruka ¿verdad?-** preguntó Takeshi antes de beber un poco su té

- **¿Cómo...?** \- iba a preguntar Asami pero Serenity

- **Pues no es que conoscas a muchas personas en estos momentos y bueno, conociendo la fama de Haruka no nos extraña que estes enamorada-**

- **¿Fama?** \- preguntó Asami con curiosidad

- **Si, es una especie de casanova...no se como lo hace pero de alguna forma enamora a cuanta mujer se le cruza en el camino aunque lo curioso es que Haruka, o es torpe o finge demencia, porque lo hace sin darse cuenta-** dijo Serenity suspirando - **en menos de un año hemos tenido que cancelarle 2 bodas: una con Shizuru Fujino y otra con Layla Hamilton, más aparte todas las fans que aparecieron cuando se dió a conocer como corredor de F1, entre ellas las amigas de Serena...por lo menos Mina-**

 **-De cualquier forma, si es amor, es un amor imposible, Haruka esta con Michiru-** dijo Asami sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de una sesión de baño estimulante, Haruka había llevado de regreso a la habitación a Michiru y le había pedido que esperara un momento.

- **¿Qué planeas Haruka?** \- se preguntó la sirena mientras se acomodaba en la cama en espera de su amor. Se daba cuenta que a estas alturas ya no le daba verguenza andar desnuda por la casa y todo gracias a que Haruka cada que podía le decía que le gustaba verla al natural y eso incluía su cuerpo y su forma de ser. Eso le hacia pensar que Haruka era una persona bastante segura sobre su cuerpo solo que cuando mencionaba su brazo se mordía el labio pero de ahí en fuera, Haruka se paseaba como si nada en la casa.

- **Ey-** Michiru observo a Haruka con 2 vasos con hielo y una botella de wisky por lo que alza una ceja porque nunca había visto a Haruka tomar alcohol

 **-¿Para qué es eso?** \- pregunta Michiru, observando el momento en que Haruka se sienta a su lado y comienza a servir el líquido en los vasos. Le pasa uno a Michiru quien lo toma y mira su contenido **-no yo bebo-**

- **Lo se** \- dijo tranquilamente antes de apartar la botella - **pero también recuerdo que dijiste que querías aprender** \- dijo observando mejor a su sirena quien se sonroja - **es mejor que aprendas ahora a que lo hagas en una fiesta y yo no este cerca para cuidarte** -

- **Supongo...tu, ¿cuándo empezaste a tomar?-** preguntó Michiru porque ese era un dato que no sabía y que ahora necesitaba saber

- **Después de lo ocurrido con Galaxia** \- decía Haruka observando el vaso - **cuando desperte era un maldito infierno, el dolor por todo mi cuerpo era insoportable-** Haruka miraba el vaso y luego comenzó a mover el líquido - **no se si fue Shizuru o Takeshi, pero a ambos se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que sería buena idea embrigarme para que mi cerebro dejara de procesar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos...debo confesar que al principio fue horrible, pero con el tiempo le agarras gusto aunque nunca he tomado más de 3 vasos-**

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Michiru, pensando en aquellos días en los que no sabía que hacer sin Haruka a su lado

 **-Pero no pensemos más en eso-** dijo Haruka observando a Michiru **-si no quieres no lo hagas, no es necesario...solo creí que querías probar-**

 **-Lo haré, pero si lo haces conmigo-** dijo Michiru sonriendo levemente.

Haruka asiente con la cabeza y en completa coordinación, acercan los vasos para chocarlos y luego acercarlos a sus labios. Haruka mira por un momento a Michiru, sabía que en el momento en que sus labios hicieran contacto con el acohol tendría una reacción de rechazo. Y como fue. La pareja realizaba los mismos movimientos, solo que Haruka, al estar acostumbrado un poco más al alcohol se pudo dar el lujo de ver la reacción de desagrado en el rostro de Michiru

- **Calma** \- decía Haruka y luego intenta tomar el vaso pero Michiru niega con la cabeza. Vuelve acercar el vaso al igual que Haruka y al mismo tiempo dan un pequeño trago y si, otra vez predijo que a Michiru le iba a incomodar, por lo que toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente - **tranquila amor, es suficiente para ti-**

 **-Esto...esto arde...¿cómo te puede gustar esto Haruka?** \- Michiru mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el alcohol en su garganta era molesto y su sabor ni se diga. Mira a Haruka quien da un trago a su bebida antes de tomar la de Michiru y dejarla en la mesa

- **Cuando lo probe por primera vez solo pensaba que cualquier cosa que despejará mi mente sería útil...en algún momento me acostumbre** \- en eso Haruka observa su mano vendada. Después de que Asami le curará el día anterior, el brazo no le había molestado pero por alguna extraña razón, en la noche había sentido cierta incomodidad que no le presto mucha atención por tratar de tocar a Michiru - **por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte** -

- **¿Qué pasa?** \- Michiru se había acomodado sobre el pecho de Haruka, por lo que su cabeza estaba recargada a la altura de su corazón y podía escuchar cada latido de este

 **-Uhm, ayer estuve con Asami porque necesitaba hablar con ella sobre unas cosas** \- decía Haruka mientras jugaba con el cabello de Michiru, quien al escuchar el nombre de Asami se puso tensa pero prefirió dejar que Haruka hablara - **le pedí si podía entrenarme como sailor y me dijo que si aunque la unica condición que puso es que tu también fueras-**

- **¿Qué?-** Michiru alzó su cabeza para ver a Haruka; no podía creer lo que le decía aunque támpoco tendría motivos para mentirle

- **Si, como lo oyes y después de pensarlo me di cuenta que tiene razón...tus poderes y los míos se necesitan y yo...yo te necesito, siempre te voy a necesitar Michiru** \- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente

 **-Haruka...** \- Michiru por un momento pensó en negarse pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar la situación y si bien no le agradaba la idea de que Haruka hubiese estado casi todo el día con Asami, mucho menos le agradaba la idea de que entrenará a solas con su Haruka - **esta bien aunque me llama la atención que tu también quieras entrenar-**

- **¿También?** -

 **-Si, Darien le pidió a Serenity y Takeshi que lo entrenarán, segun Serena, solo Serenity accedió** -

 **-Ya veo, no se que pretenda pero bueno, no es mi problema** \- dijo Haruka antes de hacer quedar a Michiru encima de su cuerpo - **mejor explicame ¿qué te paso en el baño? solo te estaba dando un simple baño y después un masaje** -

- **¡Haruka! sabes perfectamente que tus intenciones no eran inocentes-** dijo Michiru mientras juntaba su frente con la de Haruka y luego tomaba sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza

 **-Yo te dije que te iba hacer el amor, no se donde encuentras mis malas intenciones-** dijo sonriendo al tratar de besar a Michiru

 **-Y si que lo hiciste** \- dijo Michiru sonriendo antes de besar su nariz - **ahora ¿entiendes por qué amo tus manos?-**

Haruka se sonrojo antes de ser besado por Michiru. La sirena había dejado que Haruka tomará el control pero solo por esta vez, Michiru se encargaría de recordarle en estos momentos que la sailor de las profundidades marinas era quien mandaba, al fin y al cabo, Haruka se había dejado dominar por Michiru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Darien, literalmente estaba acabado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y sudor, apenas y podía respirar pero no se quejaba, el había pedido esto y ahora tenía que aguantarse

- **Princípe, ¿aún respiras?-** preguntó Akira mientras se sentaba a un lado del cuerpo de Darien mientras comía una bola de arroz - **parece que si-** dijo sonriendo al ver que trataba de ponerse de pie o por lo menos sentarse - **te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando caiste además, te advertí que este lugar haría que tu cuerpo fuese más pesado y por tanto tus movimientos más lentos** -

 **-No...no lo entiendo...-** trataba de decir Darien, quien con trabajos movía sus brazos los cuales sentía, exageradamente, pesados

- **Estamos en un simulador, la gravedad de este lugar corresponde a la del planeta Venus-** Akira se puso de pie después de comer su bola de arroz y luego, apoyada en sus manos, comenzó a flexionar sus brazos mientras sus piernas estaban rectas y luego empieza a moverlas - **una vez que te acostumbras esto se vuelve sencillo-**

- **Ya veo...¿Haruka paso por esto?-** preguntó Darien quien logro sentarse, al fin

 **-Si, pero Haruka prefería entrenar con la simulación del planeta Saturno** \- decía aun flexionando sus brazos - **Saturno tiene la atmósfera más pesada ya que si recuerdas, tiene relación con la muerte...no es un lugar que me guste a decir verdad-**

- **Comprendó** -

- **Lo que yo no comprendó, príncipe es lo siguiente-** Akira desaparece de la vista de Darien quien siente 2 manos sobre sus hombros: tenía a Akira en la espalda - **si eres el portador del Cristal Dorado ¿por qué no usas su poder como es debido?-**

 **-Yo...-**

- **No lo sabes, ni siquiera se te había ocurrido-** dijo Akira antes de soltarlo. Suspira antes de colocar su pierna derecha sobre su hombro, flexionarla un poco y luego aprovechar para jalarlo para que cayera de espaldas al suelo - **piensa bien en mi pregunta príncipe, porque se que en el fondo de tu cabeza sabes la respuesta-**

Darien se queda en el suelo, pensando en las palabras de Akira. ¿Habrí diferencia si en verdad usaba su poder? después de todo, en estos momentos se encontraba solo entrenando físicamente y ciertamente le estaba costando trabajo mantener el ritmo de Akira, era muy díficil porque sentía que cargaba con un gran peso en la espalda y se sentía lento, no podía ser más rápido para esquivar golpes tan simples.

Necesitaba concentrarse, eso era claro e indirectamente Akira se lo había dicho, debía analizar antes de actuar, solo así encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba saber para hacer un uso correcto del Cristal Dorado.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Horas más tardes, Haruka se encontraba durmiendo en su posición favorita: abrazando a Michiru y su cabeza sobre sus pechos.

- **Eres tan adorable...es íncreible que te ves tan inocenten en estos momentos y cuando peleas eres otra persona-** dice sonriendo mientras juega con el cabello rubio - **no puedo creer que me hicieras pasar todo el día en la cama-** niega con la cabeza aunque luego sonríe traviesamente - **aunque tienes tu castigo** \- dijo al notar una marca en el cuello de su viento. Si, le había hecho un chupetón que al otro día sería bastante visible.

Sonriendo, bosteza antes de acomodarse mejor y dormir el resto de la noche, al otro día tenía escuela y ciertamente estaba agotada pero no se quejaba al fin y al cabo ella había dicho que su vida sexual era muy activa y esto solo lo confirmaba. Justo cuando comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, el celular de Haruka comienza a sonar, por lo que busca el aparato para no despertarle.

- **¿Quién será?-** por un momento dudo en contestar pero Haruka confiaba en ella y ella en Haruka, así que sabía que el celular de su amor no tenía contraseña por lo que sería fácil usar el celular. Sin ver de quien se trataba, decide responder antes de que la llamada se corte - **¿diga?-**

- ** _Hello my bro...¿Haruka?-_** la voz de un chico se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea

- **¿Itachi?-** preguntó Michiru sonriendo levemente

 _ **-My princess, es un honor escuchar su voz pero esperaba a que fuese Haruka quien contestará, sin ofender**_ \- se escuchaba que el chico estaba tranquilo, feliz al parecer pero en el fondo se escucha la voz de Konan

-¡ _ **ITACHI DATE PRISA Y DICE KURAMA QUE MANDA SALUDOS, TAMBIEN MANDA LOS MÍOS!-**_

- **Creo que te estan esperando Itachi-** dijo en voz baja Michiru para no despertar a Haruka

- _ **Si eso creo, como sea, princess ¿puede decirle a Haruka que todo esta bien de este lado del mundo?, Cánada es hermoso y afortunadamente no hay rastros de alguna amenaza-** _ dijo Itachi, dejando a Michiru un poco más tranquila - ** _asi que digale a Haruka que pronto volveremos a Japón, por favor_** -

- **Con mucho gusto, se que le dara gusto verlos otra vez** -

- ** _A nosotros también, bueno, creo que es tarde por allá, buenas noches princess-_**

La llamada término y Michiru solo niega con la cabeza. Esos chicos, según Haruka, eran como sus hermanos y por lo mismo es que ellos veían a Michiru como una más de su pequeño grupo aunque siempre le decían "princesa" solo que al parecer a Itachi se le había pegado algo del inglés.

Se vuelve a acomodar y esta vez si se duerme en los brazos de Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-Ey, para la otra trata de llamar más temprano-** decía Konan mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Itachi, quien solo se sonroja y toma su mano, porque si, Konan e Itachi habían empezado una relación, después de ser molestados por Haruka en sus ratos libres.

- **S...si, lo tendré en cuenta solo deja que aprenda esto de los cambios de horario y esas cosas-** dice sonriendo antes de buscar con la mirada a Kurama - **¿y Kurama?-**

El equipo Taka se encontraba en Clagary, Cánada, disfrutando del clima y de los paisajes que había en esa ciudad, como el de ahorita, donde tenían un enorme lago enfrente, rodeado de arboles y montañas cubiertas de nieve.

 **-Estaba por aquí...no creo que se incomodará por lo nuestro ¿o sí?-** preguntó Konan algo preocupada al no ver a su amigo pelirojo

 **-No lo creo...espera, ya lo vi ¡KURAMA!-** grita Itachi al ver que Kurama corría rapidamente hacia el bosque, a lo que la pareja decide seguirlo

- **¡ESPERANOS!-** Konan miro de reojo a Itachi quien se mostraba serio y entendía porque apenas habían hablado con Michiru para decir que no pasaba nada y ahora resulta que no era cierto, por lo menos eso pensaban hasta que ven que Kurama se detiene abrutamente en un claro. Se habían adentrado de más en aquel lugar - **¿Kurama?-** dijo en voz baja al ver que el pelirojo miraba al frente, completamente agitado.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer demasiado hermosa, para el desagrado de Konan, que en su mano derecha sotenía un báculo y en la izquierda se encontraba un pajarito azul tranquilamente. Su vestido blanco, al igual que su cabellera llamaba la atención, no podía negarlo pero su rostro...mostraba una sonrisa amable pero se podía sentir en el ambiente un aura bastante pesado

- **Que bueno que ya llegarón** \- dijo amablemente antes de dejar ir al pajaro. Se volteá y mira a los 3 chicos - **tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos** -

- **¿Quién eres tu?** \- preguntó Itachi al momento de apartar un poco a Konan

- **Oh lo siento ¿Itachi? y tu debes ser Konan ¿cierto?-** decía la mujer mirando a la pareja para luego ver a Kurama - **a ti ya te conozco, demasiado bien debería decirlo Kurama-**

- **Eso no puede ser...** \- decía el pelirojo algo molesto porque no le gustaba la presencia de aquella mujer

- **Pero bueno, mi nombre es Izanami y los he buscado porque necesito su ayuda** \- dijo tranquilamente a la vez que sonreía levemente

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros te vamos ayudar?** \- preguntó Konan seriamente y con el ceño fruncido

- **Porque cuando les cuente a lo que he venido se que me ayudaran sin pensarlo-** dijo antes de extender su mano, del cual salen 3 pequeños rayos que rapidamente atraviesan la cabeza de los 3 chicos - **"un poco más y todo estará listo mi amor, solo espera un poco para que vuelvas a mi lado...Indra** "- pensó la mujer mientras sonreía complacida.

Si, el enemigo ya ha comenzado a mover sus piezas. Izanami ya había hecho sus primeros movimientos y era evidente que no pensaba dar marcha atrás en sus planes.

Curiosamente, Asami había hecho la mención de que ella llevaba la palabra"muerte" en la frente y era curioso porque si, ella era la representación de la muerte al grado de ser llamada como la "diosa de la muerte" y le iba a demostrar a los hijos de la Luna que ese título no era por mera coincidencia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Hello, hello, hello :D_

 _Aquí dejo otro capítulo, algo corto y de relleno pero necesario para que "oscuridad" avance._

 _En cuanto a Asami y respondiendo a tu pregunta AsGardx7 , hay que recordar que en el pasado Asami sabía perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos y era correspondida; en cuanto a Galaxia, solo era una atracción sexual, puro sexo en sus propias palabras para negar que sentía algo por Haruka y esta Asami, después de liberarse del Caos esta aprendiendo a vivir sin el, recuerda wue estuvo poseída por muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo asi que es normal que no sepa lo que siente, solo sabe que le hace bien._

 _Ahora les preguntó, ¿quieren que las chicas recuperen sus poderes en uno o 2 capitulos? en que orden? porque lo ideal sería que todas los recuperen rápido para no alargar tanto esto._

 _Espero les guste y nos leemos la próxima :D_

 _Salu2_


	7. ES HORA DE DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 7: ES HORA DE DESPERTAR**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

Un nuevo día había llegado para fastidió de Haruka que abrió sus ojos, sonriendo por encontrarse con los pechos de Michiru, los cuales besa con la intención de despertar a su sirena. Se acomoda mejor y decide empezar a besar el cuello de Michiru mientras su mano vendada comenzaba a masajear su pecho, obteniendo leves gemidos

- **Despierta...-** decía suavemente, sonriendo al ver que lentamente Michiru abría sus ojos, levemente sonrojada

- **Hola extraño** -

- **Hola a ti-** dijo Haruka sonriendo antes de besar en los labios a Michiru, quien coloca sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka para acercarle más - **duraznito, lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero tienes clases-**

 **-¿Duraznito? ¿en serio Haruka?-** decía Michiru, segun ella, ofendida pero riendo antes de besar otra vez a Haruka - **¿en qué momento pase de ser una sirena a ser una fruta?-**

 **-Desde que te vi con tu traje de sailor** \- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - **vamos, tienes que bañarte o ¿quieres que te bañe como ayer?-**

- **No es una mala idea jovén Tenoh-** dijo sonriendo antes de besar a Haruka suavemente.

Con ese beso, Haruka como pudo llevó a Michiru al baño y como el día anterior, Haruka baño a su estilo a Michiru.

 **-Es una buena forma de despertar definitivamente-** decía Michiru mientras ya estaba recargada sobre la barra de la cocina. Ya tenía puesto su uniforme de la preparatoria pero eso no le importaba, sino el hecho de tener a Haruka enfrente, preparando el desayuno, solo con el pantalón puesto.

 **-¿Tu crees?** \- pregunta antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a servir el desayuno favorito de Michiru, fruta y un omelette de espinacas - **el desayuno esta servido señorita Kaioh-** dice sonriendo antes de tomar la camisa que había dejado sobre una silla para luego ponersela **-afortunadamente vamos bien de tiempo-** Michiru miraba con una sonrisa a Haruka mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja, dandose cuenta de que Haruka no había notado la marca que le había dejado en el cuello

 **-Te gusta jugar en el baño, por eso el tiempo pasa más rápido** \- dijo traviesamente antes de comerse la fruta que le había servido su amor pero en eso recuerda algo - **Haruka, sobre lo que decías de entrenar...** -

 **-¿Si es buena idea?** \- pregunto Haruka mientras comía un trozo de pan tostado - **lo es y más porque Asami es una sailor poderosa-** decía sonriendo ligeramente - **te caera bien amor, entrenar con ella es divertido** -

 **-Te creeré-** dijo Michiru no muy convencida de tener que pasar tiempo con esa chica. Aun no terminaba de descifrar la sensación que ella le producía. Peor aun, tenía la sospecha de que esa tal Asami tenía sentimientos por Haruka ¿podría ser que estuviera enamorada de su Haruka? - **por cierto, anoche habló Itachi-** dijo la violinista como pretexto para despejar su mente - **manda saludos y dice que todo esta bien-**

- **¿En serio?, no escuche-** dijo robando un poco de fruta del plato de Michiru - **espero regresen pronto** \- fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir desayunando.

Terminarón de desayunar y en poco tiempo la pareja ya se encontraba dentro del convertible de Haruka para ir a la escuela. No dijeron nada, Michiru solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del viaje mientras Haruka parecía ir pensando en otras cosas.

- **Llegamos señorita Kaioh-** dijo Haruka sonriendo antes de bajarse y abrirle la puerta a su novia. Otra vez su apariencia había cambiado - **me encanta verte en uniforme, definitivamente como estudiante o sailor me vuelves loco** \- dijo sonriendo antes de darle un corto beso en sus labios

- **¿En serio jovén Tenoh? haberlo dicho antes** \- dijo Michiru mientras coloca sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka para besarle suavemente, logrando que Haruka colocará sus manos en su cintura

- **Michi...-** Haruka trataba de recobrar un poco la compostura **-las chicas...-** Haruka realmente quería seguir besando a Michiru pero al ver a Serena y compañía le hizo recobrar, ahora si la compostura, caso similar con Michiru

- **Eh hola chicas-** trataba de decir la violinista completamente sonrojada mientras que Mina miraba traviesamente a la violinista

 **-Supongo que no desayunaron** \- dijo la rubia picaramente mientras movía sus cejas traviesamente. Haruka al ver esto solo alza su mano derecha

- **Un gusto, nos vemos después** \- no supo ni como se metió a su auto para luego arrancarlo y alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se sintió mal al dejar a Michiru con sus amigas pero ella sabía como tratarlas aparte no quería que le descubrieran.

Michiru mira por donde se fue Haruka antes de mirar a sus amigas quienes la miraban como lo estaba haciendo Mina pero gracias a la campana, literalmente, tuvieron que entrar a la escuela y cada quien a su respectiva aula. Gracias a todo lo que era divino Michiru estaba un piso arriba de las chicas así que no la estarían acosando con sus preguntas...acaloradas, por lo menos por parte de Mina.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Asami se encontraba leyendo un libro que encontró en el cuarto de Haruka. No tenía nada que hacer y lo único que deseaba era despejar su mente pensando en lo que debía de hacer, si debía decirle a Haruka sobre el enemigo que ya estaba en la Tierra o peor aun, decirle su secreto. También podría decirle que sin darse cuenta había empezado a ver a Haruka de otra forma, que lo que sentía era amor

- **¿Por qué?...de todas las personas tenías que ser tu...-** decía Asami mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que, segun ella, estaba leyendo, para suspirar y subir sus piernas para esconder su rostro.

Si, era un mar de emociones porque el saber que había un enemigo por ahí la ponía en alerta más aun cuando iba por ella y por Haruka. Y ahí volvía a pensar en Haruka pero esta vez por distintos motivos.

- **"Entiendo que vengan por mi, he esperado días por esto pero...¿por Haruka? ¿tiene que ver con Caos?...no entiendo nada"** \- Asami suspira antes de ver la foto que tenía con Haruka.

Decide levantarse de la cama para arreglarse, no tenía caso quedarse en la cama, tenía que salir y buscar respuestas. Tenía una ligera sospecha por donde empezar pero necesitaba hablar con Serenity y de paso, tener que pensar la forma en que entrenaría con Haruka y de paso con Michiru.

- **¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo acepte?** \- se preguntaba la pelinegra mientras tomaba agua, recordando la mirada de Haruka pidiendo de favor que le ayudara y ella proponiendo que Michiru también entrenará. En el fondo sabía que si lo había hecho era primero: para no causarle problemas a Haruka con su novia, tenía la sospecha de que la chica sabía de sus sentimientos sobre Haruka y quizás, fuese celosa, lo que sería normal; segundo: para mantenerse controlada al estar cerca de Haruka, esa era la verdadera razón.

Vuelve con el vaso de agua a la habitación para luego acercarse al ropero y buscar que ponerse hasta que su vista baja y nota una pequeña caja de madera que era de ella. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de tomarla y sentarse en la cama para ver su contenido. Sabía que lo que había ahí era muy importante para ella, asi que se queda viendo el contenido ya que de alguna forma logro despejar su mente de todo aquello que le estaba molestando.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-Voy a morir** \- decía Haruka mientras recargaba su frente en el volante del coche. Dejar a Michiru en ese momento no había sido una buena idea pero es que nunca había pasado por un momento así, además, tenía que esconder su identidad por lo menos hasta que existiera un momento decente para decirles quién era verdaderamente.

Aun en la misma posición, recordaba la sensación que había sentido en su brazo vendado, parecía angustia y le preocupaba que el poder de Asami estuviese relacionado con sus emociones. Observa su mano vendada la cual flexiona porque en esos momentos no sentía nada. Suspira antes de sacar de la guantera un guante negro y ponerlo en la mano vendada. En ese momento su celular comienza a sonar, por lo que responde sin ver el número

- **¿Si?...aja...aja...¿en serio?-** en ese momento en el rostro de Haruka se forma una sonrisa traviesa - **pues siendo así no veo el problema...sera divertido... ok ok sere amable...adios-**

Haruka termino su llamada antes de recargar su cabeza en el asiento. Sonríe levemente antes de encender el auto y conectar su celular al auto para hacer una llamada en lo que manejaba - **profesor Tomoe buen día...todo bien gracias solo llamó porque necesito pedirle un favor** \- decía Haruka con voz calmada.

Maneja hasta el hospital donde se encontraría con el profesor Tomoe. Sabía que no estaría muy contento con lo que le iba a pedir pero no tenía otra opción, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido y sabía, muy en el fondo que era la única opción viable en esos momentos. Antes de llegar, paso a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, tenía que hacer todo perfectamente pero obviamente necesitaría ayuda.

Niega con la cabeza porque sabía que se estaría metiendo en problemas pero no importaba, no tenía opción y muy, muy en el fondo sabía que la iba a pasar genial.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru trataba de prestar atención a sus clases pero lo cierto es que no podía. Debía admitir que tuvo un excelente fin de semana, le encantaban esos momentos con Haruka, ver ese lado sumiso y después dominante era algo que disfrutaba. Niega con la cabeza antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más lejos, así que mejor presta atención a su clase aunque no faltaba mucho para el descanso.

Hoy tenía pensado pasar un tiempo con las chicas, necesitaba asegurarse de que el haber aceptado el entrenar con la que era conocida como la sailor más poderosa había sido una buena idea pero también deseaba entrenar con ella, quería pelear al lado de Haruka y estar al nivel de su amor. También esperaba crear un lazo más fuerte con su Haru, sabía que Haruka le amaba con todo su corazón y ella le amaba con la misma o más intensidad pero si iban a pelear juntos tenían que hacer que sus movimientos y atques fueran sincronizados tanto por su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos ya que iba al salón de música, que no se dió cuenta que la estaban siguiendo hasta que siente que una mano cubre su boca y la otra su cintura

- **No digas nada y ven conmigo-** dijo un "chico" el cual conocía perfectamente Michiru. Se deja guiar sin decir nada mientras era jalada de la mano hacia la azotea del edificio en el que se encontraba su salón. Michiru solo sonríe porque le daba gracia ver como "su secuestrador" con una mano se abría paso entre los alumnos de la escuela.

No se fijo a donde estaba siendo llevada, solo se dejo guiar hasta que se detienen, más que nada para que la violinista recuperara la respiración. Observa a su alredor, notando que estaban, tecnicamente, en un rincón de la escuela, se podría decir que era un gran jardín y había unos cuantos arboles. Ahora que lo pensaba, Michiru nunca había ido a ese lugar

- **¿Dónde est...?-** un dedo sobre sus labios la hizó callar antes de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos hasta que se convirtió en un beso tierno - **Haruka...-** Michiru miró a su secuestrador, notando que Haruka había conseguido el uniforme azul marino caracteristico de su escuela, sus ojos verdes en esos momentos sin la presencia de esos molestos pupilentes le hacian feliz, solo que su pelo era castaño y no rubio pero no había problema con eso

- **Encontre el lugar entre mis tantas visitas a la escuela** \- dijo Haruka mientras tomaba las manos de Michiru - **lamento que escapara hace rato** \- dijo con algo de pena mientras Michiru negaba con la cabeza

- **Olvidalo, de todas formas en cualquier momento tendré que hablar con las chicas** -

 **-Quizás debamos decirles de una vez que estoy con vida** \- dice mientras soltaba la mano izquierda de Michiru para abrazar por los hombros de Michiru y luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de la sirena **-quizás, pueda mandarles señales de vida** \- dijo mientras daba cortos besos en el cuello de la sirena. No tarda mucho en pasar su lengua, logrando que la violinista suspirara por lo que estaba haciendo Haruka

 **-¿Qué...qué pretendes...? aaahh Haruka-** pero el suspiro se volvió jadeo al sentir los labios de Haruka hacer presión en su cuello. No había que ser adivino para saber lo que pretendía.

Cuando se separan, ambos tienen un ligero sonrojo, que Michiru no pudo ver más en Haruka cuando vuelve a ser besada en los labios suavemente, sintiendo en ese beso el amor que Haruka le profesaba pero a la vez, notaba una especie de disculpa por lo que había hecho con su cuello. Se separa un poco de Haruka, notando que aun tenía un sonrojo

- **No creas que no me di cuenta de tu travesura amor** \- dijo sonriendo Haruka antes de acariciar con su dedo indice - **estamos a mano Michiru** \- dijo sonriendo traviensamente antes de besar la marca que había dejado en Michiru - **es hora de irnos** \- dijo tomando la mano de Michiru mientras se acercaba a una barda

- **Espera amor, yo no puedo irme** \- dijo Michiru algo confundida al ver que Haruka la miraba con duda

- **¿Por qué?** -

- **Primero, mis cosas estan en el salón** \- dijo para hacer notar lo obvio, pero en ese momento, un clon de Haruka con el uniforme masculino de la escuela apareció con sus cosas - **bue...bueno, segundo, no tengo permiso para hacerlo** \- en ese momento, el clon saco una hoja para darsela a Michiru, quien la toma y la lee rápidamente - **¿es broma? Haruka yo no estoy dando conciertos** \- dijo Michiru negando con la cabeza al ver a Haruka sonrojarse mientras se rascaba la nuca - **¿cómo lo hiciste?** -

- **¿Algo más? amor, eso es algo que ellos no saben** \- decía Haruka antes de sentir la presión por parte de Michiru con su mirada **-bu...bueno, use esto-** los ojos de Haruka se ponen rojos, a lo que Michiru se muerde el labio inferior - **un poco de genjutsu...pero no te preocupes no paso...-** Haruka deja de hablar cuando siente los labios de Michiru sobre los suyos por un momento - **¿Michiru?-**

- **Tenía tiempo que no veía tus ojos en ese color-** dijo mientras notaba que estos volvían a ser verdes después de que Haruka cerrara por un momento sus ojos - **¿me contarás como funciona?-** pregunta mientras acaricia la mejilla de Haruka, a lo que asiente con la cabeza

 **-Por supuesto princesa** \- Haruka toma la mano de Michiru y besa sus dedos -a **hora, debemos irnos, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te pláticare todo lo que quieras saber-**

Haruka ayudó a Michiru a saltar por la barda mientras su clon se encargaba de sus cosas. Si era sincera con ella, Michiru sentía una especie de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo al momento de aceptar fugarse con Haruka. Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado y aunque se lo hubiesen propuesto seguramente hubiera dicho que no pero esta vez era diferente, algo le animaba a irse con Haruka, quizás esa sonrisa inocente que tenía, su mirada que se mostraba traviesa como si de un niño se tratase...podría decir muchas cosas pero lo cierto es que se resumía a una, era Haruka y Michiru estaba 100% segura de seguirle asi fuese al mismisimo infierno.

El ir en el convertible de Haruka era emocionante. No hablaban por el ruido más que nada y eso le permitía a Michiru observar los lugares a los que iban. Sonríe levemente al sentir como Haruka buscaba su mano con 2 dedos, a lo que Michiru le mira de reojo y ve que aunque Haruka esta con la vista fija en la carretera, un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro. Igual, con 2 dedos, hace contacto con Haruka, sabiendo que era la forma en que evitaría distraerle de estar manejando.

Mientras observaba por la ventana, en vista de que estaban en un alto, alcanza a ver a una morena bastante familiar

- **Oh no puede ser** \- dijo Michiru en voz baja pero Haruka alcanza a escuchar y voltea a ver a donde estaba viendo Michiru

 **-Pero si es Setsuna...-** Haruka agradecía que en ese momento su pelo seguía castaño y se había puesto sus lentes oscuros por lo que Setsuna no se daría cuenta de que sus ojos eran verdes - **debemos irnos** \- Haruka alcanza a ver que Setsuna voltea a verles

 **-¡MICHIRUU!** \- Setsuna alcanzó a ver a su amiga en un convertible rojo, extrañada, preocupada, molesta, más que nada molesta, porque se suponía que Michiru debía de estar en clases.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse, el auto se pone en movimiento lo más rápido posible, dejando una capa de humo que logra bloquear la vista y hacer toser a Setsuna - **maldición...-** Setsuna seguía tosiendo pero en su mente ya estaba decidido ir a la escuela de Michiru.

Por su parte, Michiru se sujetaba el puente de su nariz mientras Haruka sonreía traviesamente.

- **No lo puedo creer...de todas las personas teniamos que encontrarnos con Setsuna-** decía Michiru antes de que Haruka comenzará a reirse - **no le veo lo gracioso-**

- **Jajaja Michiru, es que debiste ver su cara jajaja esto es ¡INCREÍBLE!-** Haruka seguía riendo a lo que Michiru, después de mostrar su preocupación, tamibén comenzó a reir.

Sin más, la pareja continuó con su viaje, con la sorpresa de que irían a Kyoto. Michiru no lo podía creer, nunca se hubiera imaginado ir a Kyoto un día Lunes y menos sin ser vacaciones. Haruka le indica que lo mejor era que descansara ya que tardarían en llegar a su destino. Michiru no quería cerrar sus ojos pero el movimiento del auto y el recordar la noche intensa que tuvo fueron motivos suficientes para que optará por dormir aunque fuese por un momento.

Haruka estuvo conduciendo un rato más, pero decide voltear a ver a Michiru, por lo que busca un lugar donde detenerse en la carretera. Al hacerlo, observa a su sirena descansar, se veía tan tranquila que Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se acerca para besar su mejilla tiernamente antes de volver a su posición y seguir manejando hacia su destino.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Setsuna no supo como pero había llegado a la escuela de Michiru. Sabía que estaba mal el andar investigando lo que hacia su amiga pero el ver que se había fugado de clases con ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, pensaba que podría pasarle algo malo pero primero necesitaba asegurarse que sus pensamientos no estaban siendo exagerados.

- **Setsuna ¿qué haces aquí?-** la voz de Serena saco de sus pensamientos a la morena quien ya había entrado a la escuela con el argumento de pedir recomendaciones para su "hermanita"

- **Princesa ¿sabes a dónde fue Michiru?** \- pregunta de repente la morena a lo que la rubia de chonguitos niega con la cabeza

 **-Debe estar en clases Setsuna, sabes que Michiru es muy responsable con sus estudios mucho más que yo** \- decía Serena algo nerviosa porque sabía que tener ahí a la morena no era nada bueno - **vamos a la cafetería con las chicas anda anda vamos-**

Setsuna no dijo más, solo se dejo llevar por Serena porque tenía la sospecha de que su princesa estaba encubriendo a Michiru, lo que era raro porque ya le habían advertido sobre el nuevo novio de Michiru.

Lo que no sabía la morena, es que Serena había visto a lo lejos como Michiru estaba corriendo por la escuela, sujetando la mano de un chico, chico que Serena sabía era Haruka. No iba a decir que si la había visto, menos después de alcanzar a ver como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de los 2 se notraba una sonrisa de felicidad, complica y si, más que nada de travesura, por eso es que iba a fingir demencia, ya vería la forma de defender a Haruka de los malos pensamientos de Setsuna y de paso, de su querido Darien.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru lentamente abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que se habían detenido en un pequeño restaurant que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera

- **Ey** \- dice Haruka sonriendo al ver como Michiru se estiraba - **lo bueno que me detuve, capaz y llegas adolorida a la casa** -

- **¿Casa?** \- pregunta Michiru mientras se acomodaba su cabello ante la mirada verde de Haruka

 **-Si, pero primero comemos algo ¿te parece?** \- dice sonriendo antes de bajarse y rapidamente se acerca a ayudar a Michiru a bajar.

Michiru no sabía que comer, por lo que pide solo una ensalada ante la mirada confundida de Haruka pero pide lo mismo que ella y unos dangos. No tenía pensado pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, quería llegar a Kyoto más que nada para que ambos se cambiaran de ropa, ya le estaba fastidiando el llevar puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

Después de comer, volvieron al auto, esta vez si platicaron en el camino, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar y la verdad es que Michiru estaba emocionada por ver todo lo que tenía que mostrar Kyoto más aun, cuando era la ciudad donde había nacido su amor.

Y no se equivoco, quedo maravillada con lo que estaba viendo. Era increible que esa ciudad pudiera combinar perfectamente las tradiciones con los avances tecnologicos, era un lugar bastante...no sabía como decirlo pero era relajante, de eso estaba segura. Estaba maravillada con lo que veía, más aun cuando llegó a la casa pero al ver a Haruka nota que tenía la mandibula tensa

- **¿Amor?** \- Michiru coloca una mano sobre la pierna de Haruka para que le mirara

 **-Lo siento...es solo que ver esa casa...mira, te cuento cuando estemos comodos** \- dice sonriendo mientras deja el auto. Baja con Michiru y le da un recorrido por la casa hasta que llega a un habitación bastante amplia, donde se notaba un tatami - **¿has dormido en esas cosas?** -

- **Me temo que no, pero puedo aprender** \- dijo Michiru sonriendo levemente hasta que se da cuenta de algo -p **ero si vamos a dormir aquí, ¿cómo le hare con mi ropa? Haruka dudo mucho que trajeras algo de ropa para mi-**

 **-Ah eso es cierto** \- Haruka sonrie antes de abrazar a Michiru y acercar su rostro a su oído - **podrías andar desnuda por la casa, creeme que yo sería muy feliz** -

- **Creo que dejamos algo pendiente en la escuela** \- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa traviesa antes de besar a su viento suavemente.

Haruka estaba más que feliz con seguir lo que había dejado inconcluso. Después de hacer el amor y de cumplir con la fantasía que tenía, a medias porque esperaba que fuese en la escuela, tomaron un baño relajante, esta vez Haruka se contuvo para no poner sus manos en acción, aparte, había cosas que tenía que hablar con Michiru y explicarle el motivo del que se encontrarán fuera de Tokyo.

Después de arreglarse, Haruka le había conseguido una yukata de color amarillo. Al ver a Michiru con esa ropa y con el pelo suelto, Haruka se quedo sin habla, le gustaba cuando Michiru no tenía nada en el pelo, ver su cabello suelto era algo que adoraba y ahora con esa ropa podía notar que su novia estaba relajada, su rostro lo decía.

 **-Te ves hermosa Michiru-** dice sonriendo levemente antes de tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos **-te dare un recorrido por la casa-**

- **Gracias** \- Michiru se sonrojo levemente pero no por el cumplido de Haruka, sino que también portaba una yukata pero en azul marino - **esta bien, siento que si no lo hacemos me perdere-**

Sin soltar sus manos, Haruka le dió un recorrido por la casa, enseñando todos los cuartos y explicando que esa casa había sido de sus padres. Michiru apreto ligeramente su mano, notando que era un tema delicado para Haruka. Llegaron a un estanque y caminaron hacia una banca que había en medio

 **-Aquí fue donde aparecí después de lo que paso con Galaxia** \- decía Haruka mientras miraba al estanque. Michiru le mira de reojo, sabía que era un tema delicado y que al parecer Haruka quería compartirlo con ella - **lo único que pensaba era en ti, aun con todo el dolor y malestar en mi cuerpo, solo quería asegurarme que todo hubiera salido bien, que tu estuvieras bien** \- decía antes de sonreir levemente - **ni siquiera pense si el planeta estaba bien, solo quería saber de ti...¿tonto no? quiero decir, si no hay planeta...supongo que mis prioridades pondrían en jaque a todos** -

- **No lo creo, yo se que haría lo mismo** \- Haruka mira a Michiru y sonríe levemente antes de besar la frente de Michiru, mientras ella recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka, notando cierto temblor

 **-Debo ser honesto contigo Michiru** \- el semblante de Haruka había cambiado, su mirada se había vuelto seria y al parecer era por algo que le molestaba - **realmente no deseaba que recuperaras tu poder como sailor y eso es algo que viene desde el pasado** -

- **Haruka...-**

- **En el Milenio de Plata despreciaba el hecho de ser una sailor, realmente nunca pedí tener ese poder pero las circunstancias de aquel entonces hicieron que lo obtuviera-** Michiru solo miraba a Haruka, realmente no sabía que decir y esperaba no tener que decir algo **-con el tiempo y hasta que te vi en el palacio de Serenity me hicieron cuestionarme muchas cosas, el conocer a las princesas de aquel entonces...Setsuna...hasta que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión y lo extraño es que ni siquiera eramos pareja en ese entonces, ni siquiera amigos-**

- **¿No?-** cuestiono Michiru porque de alguna forma siempre había creído que su historia era hasta cierto punto parecida a la de Serena con Darien

- **No, mi planeta había tenido problemas con los demás, por tanto fue aislado y por eso es que yo en ese entonces no sabía nada de ti, pero al parecer tu si** \- Haruka sonríe levemente - **en ese entonces nunca lo entendí pero en esa discusión me preocupaba por ti, no quería que nada malo te ocurriera...mi corazón dolía por el simple hecho de pensar en que serías Sailor Neptune y que por lo mismo tendrías que pelear, era algo que no entendía-** en ese momento toma la mano de Michiru y la besa **-solo quería asegurarme que siguieras haciendo arte, música, pintura...tu no tenías porque manchar tus hermosas manos con sangre por lo que decidí que fuese como fuese pero yo evitaría que las sailors pelearan** -

- **Y hasta la fecha sigues con esa idea** \- Michiru se muerde el labio inferior - **¿me apartarás en esta ocasión?-** Haruka mira a Michiru sin saber que decir hasta que sonríe levemente

- **No, porque se que harías hasta lo imposible por estar conmigo** \- dice aun sonriendo levemente - **y también porque en el fondo deseo que siempre estes a mi lado** \- en ese momento abraza a Michiru fuertemente, tomandola por sorpresa al notar que Haruka esconde su rostro en su cuello.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** -

Haruka no dijo nada, solo abrazaba a Michiru porque había más cosas que tendría que decirle y no sabía lo que podría pasar - **creo...creo que es hora de que ellas vuelvan-**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Las clases habían terminado y Hotaru se encontraba en la oficina de su papá haciendo tarea con ayuda de Ami, que ese día había aceptado ayudar a la pequeña a estudiar matemáticas.

 **-Amy lamento quitarte tu tiempo** \- dijo algo apenada la pequeña a lo que la peliazul negó con la cabeza

- **Todo esta bien Hotaru, sirve para que yo repase algunas cosas** \- dijo Amy mientras se sentaba con Hotaru y observaba que la pequeña sacaba su libro y sus apuntes.

En otras circunstancias, Amy se hubiera molestado o más bien, sentido incomoda por el hecho de ser solo buscada por sus amigas para que les ayudara con su tarea. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, Hotaru no estudiaba con ella, era menor y facilmente se encariñaba con ella.

No eran ejercicios díficiles, así que le fue fácil explicarle a la pequeña lo que había que hacer asi que estuvieron estudiando y realizando ejercicios extras solo para reforzar el conocimiento recien adquirido por parte de Hotaru. Después de estudiar, optaron por ir a la cafeteria a tomar algo, Hotaru quería algo que tuviera chocolate y Amy solo quería agua, no tenía mucha a decir verdad. En su camino, Amy alcanza a ver, a lo lejos, a su madre corriendo por el hospital, al parecer tenía una urgencia, una cirugía seguramente

 **-¿Qué hace aquí?** \- se preguntó la peliazul, pregunta que alcanzó a escuchar Hotaru

- **Mi madre debio pedirle de favor que viniera, me dijo que tendría una operación muy complicada y de alguna manera se encargó de conseguir a lo mejor de lo mejor que hay en la ciudad** \- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra.

Justo cuando iba a comer la rebanada de pastel que había comprado, Hotaru voltea hacia donde había ido la madre de Amy para ver y escuchar una fuerte explosión

- **¡No puede ser!** \- Amy se levanto rapidamente para ir a donde se encontraría su madre - **esto no esta pasando...vamos Hotaru** \- Amy junto a Hotaru se fueron corriendo a donde se suponía era el área de urgencias pero en ese momento se encontraron con un sujeto que tenía su mano derecha extendida hacia el área de urgencias - **no te muevas Hotaru** \- Amy se puso delante de Hotaru - **¿quién eres?** -

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Amy no pudo ver el rostro del sujeto, solo alcanzaba a ver una mascara que cubría por completo su rostro, se notaban algunos cabellos castaños. Portaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga. Lo que llamó su atención, era la máscara que portaba: blanca, con un rayo azul cruzando por el ojo derecho y que mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

- **¿Quién soy?** \- el mismo sujeto se encontraba en el templo Hikawa frente a Rei, ahí solo había aparecido mientras la sacerdotisa se encontraba rezando - **la pregunta sería ¿quién eres tu?-**

 **-¡No te acerques!-** exclamó la pelinegra al ver que el sujeto estiraba su mano derecha solo para apuntar con su dedo indice

 **-No me acerco...solo dime ¿qué pasa si hago...esto?** \- sin más, un pequeño rayo paso junto a Rei, quien al voltear se da cuenta que ese ataque había dado en el pecho de su abuelo

- **¡ABUELOO!** \- la pelinegra se acerco corriendo al anciano, sintiendo impotencia al no poder detener ese ataque - **¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!** \- el fuego que estaba alrededor de la pelinegra crecio, estaba mostrando la ira y molestia que sentía en esos momentos al ver al anciano en sus brazos inconciente

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru miraba a Haruka, este momento era el perfecto para sacarle algo de información y le molestaba el hecho de que Haruka estaba siendo sincero pero si no preguntaba ahora, después, seguramente se arrepentiría.

 **-Haruka, sobre tus ojos...** -

- **Ah si, el sharingan** \- Haruka tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Michiru mientras ella pasaba una mano por sus cabellos cortos - **es uhm, Serenity me dijo que se trataban de una maldición, que no cualquiera obtenía estos ojos** \- en eso se queda pensando por un momento - **de hecho, solo hubo 2 personas con estos ojos: yo y otro pero eso no lo se muy bien-**

- **¿Cómo lo obtuviste?** -

- **No se en que momento, pero se que cuando vi la destrucción del Milenio de Plata estos aparecieron...según Serenity, en algun punto obtuve estos ojos pero al ver todo destruido algo en mi cabeza exploto, parece ser chakra, por lo que en ese momento apareció y bueno, después morí y reviví en esta época pero ya contaba con ese poder** \- decía tranquilamente antes de ver a Michiru - **¿qué ocurre?** -

 **-¿Puedo verlos?-** Michiru pasa su mano por la mejilla de Haruka, en un intento de pedirle permiso - **quiero decir...antes a las chicas y a mi nos daban miedo pero después de que me explicarás su significado quisiera entender su funcionamiento-**

- **Uhm, ya veo** \- Haruka cierra sus ojso antes de abrirlos y dejar ver que estos habían cambiado de color - **estos ojos me permiten controlar la mente, controlar a mi voluntad a mi rival...me ofrece muchas cosas a decir verdad** \- en ese momento, Haruka coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de Michiru pero luego retira un mechón de su cabello antes de ver que su sirena se inclina a besarle suavemente.

- **Eso significa...-**

-T **odo depende de que es lo que deseo hacer** -

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Amy observaba al enmascarado acercarse al lugar donde había o se suponía, debía de estar su madre, asi que sin pensarlo, se acerco a sujetarle de la muñeca para evitar que diera un paso más mientras Hotaru solo observaba

 **-¿Por qué me detienes?** -

- **No pienso dejar que te acerques a ese lugar** \- decía Amy apretando su muñeca pero dudando porque sabía que no podía hacer más

- **¿En serio? has despertado mi curiosidad por saber lo que puedo encontrar** \- sin mucho esfuerzo, se suelta y sigue su camino pero al mover su pierna izquierda para seguir caminando, se da cuenta que algo le sujetaba, algo demasiado frio - **¿uhm? vaya-**

- **¡NO te acerques!** \- Amy no sabía que ocurría, pero una calidez comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo,

- **No me digas que hacer** \- sin voltear a ver, mueve su pierna y rompe el hielo para seguir su camino tranquilamente antes de ver en el suelo a un hombre de pelo plaetado y una mujer, ambos desmayados y con traje de cirugía - **¿por esto no me dejaban avanzar?** \- sin más, extiende su mano hacia el papá de Hotaru - **podría empezar contigo, contigo o con aquel que esta en la cama y ese grupo de personas-** en ese momento, se da la vuelta para encarar a Amy y Hotaru **-mejor aun, juguemos a demoler el hospital... O quizás tengas una mejor idea, después de todo eres la sailor de la sabiduría, misma que te ha ocacionado problemas...Sailor Mercury -** sin más, desaparece ante la mirada de sorpresa de Amy y Hotaru, quienes rapidamente van con sus respectivos padres para tratar de hacer que reaccionen y salir de aquel lugar. Solo había algo que les preocupaba y eso era que supiera su identidad como sailor.

 **-¡Papá, papá vamos!-** Hotaru sacudía a su papá, trataba de hacerlo despertar mientras Amy se acercaba a ver si las demás personas que estaban en esa habitación se encontraban bien.

Amy observaba a las personas en busca de heridas pero al parecer solo estaban desmayados. Justo cuando iba a sonreír levemente, un movimiento en el suelo parecido a un temblor logro alarmarla

 **-¡AMY ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!** \- grito Hotaru quien aun estaba con el cuerpo de su padre.

Ambas en ese momento no sabían que hacer, eran simples humanas...solo si...tal vez aun tuvieran sus poderes de sailor las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Amy sabía que no podía preocuparse solo por su madre, también estaban aquellas personas que no conocía y que no tenían nada que hacer.

Por su parte, Hotaru estaba igual que Amy, deseaba proteger a su única familia sanguínea pero su amiga y gente inocente se encontraban ahí. Debía calmarse, pensar las cosas y lo haría, si el edificio no se estuviese moviendo constantemente.

Lo peor, es cuando ve que el techo comenzaba a caer, Amy sin saber que hacer, extiende sus brazos hacia el techo mientras cierra los ojos, rogando tener sus poderes para poder congelar los pedazos de techo que amenazaban con caer.

Hotaru se sorprende al ver lo que estaba pasando: Amy había creado un escudo de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de lo que estaba cayendo. Pero no solo eso, Amy...Amy se había transformado en Sailor Mercury.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

- **¿Quieres qué te mate?** -

Rei no creía lo que estaba viendo. En algun momento, Nicolás, con el alboroto que había ocurrido llegó a "tiempo" para detener al enmascarado que trataba de matar al abuelo de Rei pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar tirado en el piso y con un pie presionando su pecho para que dejara de respirar.

 **-¡Dejálo en paz!** \- exclamo la sacerdotisa al ver que el enmascarado cada vez ejercía más presión en el pecho de Nicólas. Pero lo siguiente la hizó desesperarse y levantarse: estaba pisando el rostro de Nicolas

 **-¡¿Qué dices? ¿ah?...no te escucho...vamos deja que lo mate!-** el sujeto parecía divertido, su voz alterada por la máscara no evitaba que se notara el toque de burla y excitación que sentía en ese momento por producirle daño a Nicolas - **es curioso, tu eres la sailor del amor y la pasión y te gusta este pobre diablo, pense que tendrías mejor gusto Sailor Mars-**

No se fijo como, ni cuando, pero una columna de fuego envuelve a Rei, columna que desaparece inmediatamente para dejar ver a Sailor Mars.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Lita no se quedaba atrás. Recientemente había entrado a trabajar con Andrew en el Crown pero eso no importaba, sino el hecho, de que un sujeto había alzado a Andrew del cuello con mucha facilidad pero no solo a el, si no a la hermana de Andrew también estaba pasando por lo mismo

 **-Hombre o mujer ¿quién debe morir primero? la mujer como todo acto caballeroso puede ser la primera...o este ser inferior** -

Lita no dijo nada, ella simplemente se acerco corriendo y con su cuerpo empuja al enmascarado, logrando que soltará a sus amigos. Rapidamente se pone enfrente de ellos y extiende sus brazos para evitar que se acerque a hacerles más daño

 **-No te acerques o te rompere esa máscara que llevas puesta** -

- **Quisiera ver que lo intentes** \- decía antes de hacerle señas a Lita de que se acercará - **aunque siempre he creído que las chicas lindas no deben jugar a las guerras** \- en algun punto, aparece detrás de Lita **-porque sería una verdadera lastima tener que deformar un bello rostro como el tuyo, Sailor Jupiter** \- Lita abre sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir que era sujetada por la cintura y una mano enguantada sujetaba su rostro para que viera como otro enmascarado aparecía una esfera roja en su mano derecha con la intención de atacar a la hermana de Andrew.

Debía suponerlo, atacaría al más débil, lo que lgora enfadar a Lita al punto que no es conciente de que su cuerpo esta siendo rodeado por una esfera de hojas verdes, las cuales salen disparadas directamente hacia el sujeto enmascarado quien había notado la presencia de Sailor Jupiter.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Por otra parte, en el techo de unos de los edificios de la preparatoria Juuban, algo similar ocurría: el mismo sujeto enmascarado que estaba molestando a sus amigas en otra parte estaba frente a ella

 **-¡Mina!** \- la voz de Artemis tomo por sorpresa a la rubia

- **¡Devuelveme a mi gato!** -

- **¿Tu gato?** \- el enmascarado miraba al gato con curiosidad mientras lo sujetaba del cuello. Lo alza para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro - **en las escuelas no permiten animales...y ciertamente asi me creas problemas..la sailor del amor y la belleza, aquella que debería tener a los hombres a sus pies y sin embargo solo tiene a este gato...patético, Sailor Venus** \- sin más, lanza al gato del edificio pero Mina corre lo más rápido que puede para tratar de alcanzar al gato

 **-¡MINAAA!** \- grita el gato, pensando que caería pero se da cuenta que de último momento, Mina había logrado sujetarlo con su mano izquierda

- **Gato...tonto...no te voy a soltar** \- Mina había logrado sujetar al gato, pero por la velocidad con la que había corrido ahora se encontraba sujeta de una mano del borde de la pared de seguridad - **estas...engordando...realmente me da gusto que estes conmigo** -

 **-Mina...lo siento-** el gato baja sus orejas antes de sacar sus garras y arañar la mano que lo estaba sujetando con la intención de que le soltará, cosa que ocurre

 **-¡ARTEMIIIS!-** entre la desesperación, Mina se suelta para alcanzar al gato - **¿qué...?** \- pero al estirar su mano, observa su cadena de amor y su mano derecha enguantada.

Mina dirige su vista al cielo y ve que su mano izquierda sujetaba el otro extremo de la cadena, la cual se había sujetado del edificio. Mina lo supo de inmediato, sus poderes como Sailor habían vuelto, de ahí, todo se volvió negro para la sailor del amor.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hotaru no la estaba teniendo fácil.

Después de ver como Amy se convertía en sailor, por un momento pensó que se habían salvado pero lo cierto era que el edificio se seguía moviendo y para colmo, Sailor Mercury se encontraba inconciente.

- **"¿Qué hago?"** \- pensaba la pequeña, rogando en su interior que sus poderes como Sailor Saturn volvieran porque con eso, podría crear un campo de energía que serviría para proteger a todos.

-¿ **Por qué no los dejas morir?** \- el mismo enmascarado aparece recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados **-después de todo, eres la sailor que nadie quiere tener cerca, eres la sailor de la destrucción y del renacimiento, Sailor Saturn-** decía tranquilamente - **dejalos morir, ellos siempre te veran como una amenaza-**

- **No es cierto...no digas esas palabras...no caere en tu juego...** \- el rostro de la pequeña mostraba molestia a la vez que estaba dolida por esas palabras

- **Aquella que fue dejada a su suerte en Saturno, sin que nadie se preocupara por ella...aquella que Serenity y compañía prefirió dejar morir siendo un bebe** \- el sujeto se acerco a Hotaru - **¿piensas protegerlos?** -

- **No...hubo alguien que se preocupo por mi...que me quizó y dió su vida para protegernos...en el pasado y en el presente siempre lo hace** \- poco a poco, Hotaru empezaba a ser rodeada por una luz violeta - **en esta época casi no conviví con esa persona, pero se que en el pasado me quizó sin importar quien era yo** \- el enmascarado en ese momento se detuvo al ver aparecer una hoz - **Haruka papá me dijo que no tuviera miedo en aquel entonces, ¡no pienso tener miedo a gente como tu que solo causa daño!-**

Sin decir más, el enmascarado solo vio a Sailro Saturn sostener su su hoz, la cual uso sin pensarlo para atravesar su pecho

- **Si Haruka fue capaz de dar su vida por mi y los demás, yo pienso hacer lo mismo, debo proteger su voluntad-** con cada palabra, Saturn enterraba su arma en el pecho de aquel sujeto - **"aunque Haruka no quería que volviera a ser Sailor Saturn"** -

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-Haruka...-**

 **-Uhm-** Haruka aun mantenía sus ojos rojos, pero ahora estaba enfrente de Michiru

 **-Tu y Asami saben más de lo que aparentan sobre las sailors, ¿por qué recupere mis poderes?** \- pregunta Michiru mientras ve que su brazo derecho se movía al mismo tiempo que el de Haruka

- **¿No lo sabes?** \- pregunta Haruka alzando su brazo al igual que Michiru, como si fuesen un espejo - **¿qué pensabas en ese momento Michiru?** -

 **-Solo quería protegerte...solo veía que algo te estaba atormentando y mi único deseo era poder ayudarte** \- decía Michiru aun con su mirada fija en los ojos de Haruka quien no tarda en mover su mano izquierda

- **Ya veo-** decía Haruka antes de juntar las palmas de sus propias manos - **"como aquella vez"** \- pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior - **Michiru, lo que debes saber, es que ustedes nunca perdieron sus poderes-**

 **-¿Cómo dices?-**

- **Las plumas de transformación eran un espejo, pero la verdad es que el poder de las sailors radica en sus corazones** \- en ese momento sonríe traviesamente - **sabiendo mover ciertos hilos es que se logra hacer que una sailor despierte-**

Haruka cambia el color de sus ojos, estos vuelven a ser verdes y por tanto, Michiru deja de sentir que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El enmascarado cargaba a Hotaru hacia una de las jardineras donde se encontraba recostada Amy. Con cuidado, la coloca en el suelo para después quitarse su máscara y ver el rostro tranquilo de la pelinegra

- **Hotaru...** \- decía en voz baja mientras su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente su mejilla - **perdóname por decirte esas palabras...por obligarte a ti y a tus amigas a ser otra vez sailors...-** no pudo evitar que unas lásgrimas aparecieran en sus ojos **-no creí que recordarás tu pasado...pero tiene sentido...aunque no se que tanto recuerdes-** se talla los ojos para secar sus lágrimas - **"si te encuentras con Asami ¿la recordarás?...lo dudo mucho"** \- pensaba antes de besar su frente y ponerse de pie. Se acomoda sus pupilentes antes de dar un paso, pero la presencia de alguien le detiene

 **-Lo sabía, solo estas usando a Michiru** \- la voz de Setsuna hace que Haruka se de la vuelta y mire a la morena que recien había llegado - **sera mejor que te apartes de ellas-**

- **Sailor Plut, la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo** \- dijo Haruka seriamente **-no menciones a Michiru infeliz** \- dijo con evidente molestia mientras la morena, sabiendo que no contaba con su poder como sailor, trataba de cubrir a Amy y Hotaru

 **-Cuando Michiru se de cuenta de la clase de ser que eres...-**

 **-Oh no, ni se te ocurra, a mi no me salgas con esas tonterías Setsuna** \- si, Haruka sentia cada vez más rencor por la persona que tenía enfrente - **tu, no eres nadie para amenazarme, no eres quien para decirle a MI mujer lo que debe de hacer** \- sin más, señala a la morena - **si hay algo que odio es que me digan que hacer, que me esten jodiendo con que el destino se debe cumplir tal cual...odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo Setsuna** \- en ese momento sonríe traviesamente - **no sabes cuanto espere por este momento...tu y yo nos vamos a divertir** -

Setsuna no estaba segura de lo pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto, pero era claro que tenía un gran problema con ella y que de alguna forma debía de detenerlo ¿pero como?.

Lo que no sabía, es que era Haruka, aquella persona que en el pasado juro mantener una amistad con ella por toda la eternidad por algo que vio en ella pero que ahora, todo lo que sentía Haruka por ella era rencor y se iba a encargar de hacerlo saber.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Aquí lo que varios esperaban, Haruka vs Setsuna._

 _Es corto, lo se, pero no le vi el caso de hacerlo más largo, aparte de que por ahi alguien pidio que se dividiera en 2, así que el 9, ahora si, Izanami hara acto de presencia como es debido y sabremos que fue del equipo Taka._

 _Otra cosa, en oscuridad quisiera saber si es necesario que ponga el punto de vista de Michiru, siento que hace falta pero me gustaría saber su opinión, ustedes digan._

 _No avances para que se queden con la duda 7u7_

 _Salu2_


	8. CONFIANZA ROTA

**CAPITULO 8: CONFIANZA ROTA**

 **{Personajes de Naoko sensei, por cualquier cosa y Haruka será tratado como hombre para efectos prácticos D:}**

 _ **(N.A: Amaterasu en la mitología japonesa es la Diosa del Sol. Se dice que representa el "Mundo Material y de la Luz" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), la antípoda deTsukuyomi)**_

 **-¿Crees que fué buena idea dejar que Haruka fuera a Kyoto con Michiru?** \- pregunta Serenity mientras comía una bola de arroz

 **-No había opción, además, Haruka deseaba ir a ese lugar desde hace unas semanas-** dijo Takeshi tranquilamente para luego ver a su esposa quien le miraba con duda

- **Pero también mandamos a Asami...esto me preocupa Takeshi, me preocupa no saber quien es el enemigo y más, si la sailor más poderosa tambien siente miedo** \- Serenity se puso se pie y miro a Takeshi - **dime algo por favor** -

 **-Yo también estoy preocupado, me preocupa el enemigo y me preocupa el hecho de mandar a Galaxia con Haruka ¿has pensado en lo que puede ocurrir?, por si fuera poco, Haruka ha logrado que la mayoría de las chicas recuperen sus poderes pero ¿a qué precio? ya de por si su relación con Setsuna depende de un hilo** \- decía Takeshi antes de suspirar

- **Pese a todo, aun no logro entender el motivo por el cual Haruka no quiere a Setsuna** \- Serenity se pasa una mano por la frente antes de suspirar - **sería absurdo que la culpe por no decirnos lo que iba a ocurrir en el Milenio de Plata con Beryl y compañía...-**

- **Hay algo má** s- dijo Takeshi seriamente **-Haruka sabe algo más y no nos quiere decir y eso me preocupa porque no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir en el momento en que Haruka se encuentre con Setsuna-**

- **Quizás lo sabemos pero hasta no ver, no creer** \- dijo Serenity al ver como 3 clones de Haruka aparecían mientras cargaban a unas inconcientes Sailor Jupiter, Mars y Venus **-las habitaciones ya estan preparadas** \- dijo mientras se acercaba a cargar a Artemis que venía sobre el hombro de Haruka

- **Creo que Mina se asusto, simplemente se transformo en Sailor Venus-** decía el gato mientras veía como recostaban a su dueña y el sin dudarlo se puso a su lado

- **Eso tendrás que preguntarselo cuando despierte Artemis** \- dijo Serenity quien sale de la habitación para ver que Takeshi hacía lo mismo de la habitación en la que habían dejado a Mars

- **¿Dónde estan las otras chicas?** \- pregunta Takeshi y le llama la atención al ver que uno de los clones desvía la mirada

- **Setsuna apareció cuando cuidaba de Hotaru...mi otro clon esta con Setsuna en estos momentos** -

- **Oh por Selene** \- fue lo único que dijeron los presentes, teniendo una ligera sospecha de lo que podría pasar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru miraba con preocupación a Haruka. En un momento se había tapado su ojo derecho el cual había vuelto a ser rojo.

- **¿Amor?-** Michiru se acerca y toma la mano de Haruka, parecía que algo le estaba molestando y eso a ella le molestaba por no saber lo que ocurría con Haruka, solo podía notar cierta molestia, algo estaba haciendo que en la mirada de Haruka se reflejera rencor, rencor hacia alguien **-Haruka, por favor-**

- **Sirena...tu espejo...** \- decía Haruka seriamente. Michiru no lo pensó, así que aparece su espejo y luego mira a Haruka, quien toma el espejo y se concentra en ver lo que estaba viendo su clon

 **-¿Setsuna?** \- preguntó Michiru al momento de acercarse a ver su espejo

- **Michiru, se que ella es tu amiga pero te voy a enseñar la razón por la que no puedo estar cerca de ella** \- dijo seriamente a lo que Michiru asiente y observa lo que ocurría.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Setsuna no sabía que hacer en esos momentos pero era seguro que no podía mostrar debilidad ante el novio de Michiru pero ¿cómo no sentirse insegura si este sujeto sabía sobre su identidad como sailor?

 **-No debes temer Setsuna, no te hare daño** \- dijo sonriendo cínicamente - **por lo menos no a ti-**

Setsuna mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se encontraba en Tokyo de Crystal solo que...estaba destruido.

 **-¿Qué esta pasando...?** -

 **-¡PLUT!-** la voz de la Pequeña Dama logró hacer que la morena reaccionara y viera con horror como el mismo sujeto sujetaba a la pequeña

 **-¡PEQUEÑA DAMA!** \- grito, algo extraño en ella porque no estaba muy segura de que se tratará de un sueño o una visión de lo que podría pasar

Setsuna intenta moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solo logra observar como el cuerpo de la pequeña era lanzado sin mucho esfuerzo a sus pies. Setsuna al fin puede mover su cuerpo y se logra agachar para sujetar el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que estaba inconciente y con una herida en la cabeza de la cual comenzaba a salir sangre

- **¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR POR ESTO!-** una voz masculina hace que Setsuna volteé a ver de al frente para ver al Rey Endymion

- **Al...alteza...-** Setsuna mira como el futuro rey se acerca con una espada dispuesto a pelear con aquel sujeto que sonreía levemente

- **Quiero ver que lo intentes** \- dice tranquilamente antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

Setsuna vuelve a gritar pero ahora si, aterrada al ver que el sujeto, en algun momento había logrado atravesar su pecho con una simple mano. Sin mucho esfuerzo, retira su mano del pecho y sacude la sangre que tenía mientras que el cuerpo de Endymion caía con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente a Setsuna.

 **-¿Por qué...no...lo evitaste...Sailor Plut?** -

Setsuna no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, solo tenía en su mente la idea de poder regresar el tiempo y detener lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo solo que estaba el pequeño detalle de que no tenía sus poderes como sailor o ¿sí?

 **-Tu...** \- Setsuna sentía esa sensación de nuevo: la muerte,a pesar de que no era la sailor de la destrucción si tenía bastante relación con ella. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar de su cuerpo y eso solo signifcaba una cosa **-¡Grito Mortal!** \- exclama la morena al notar que esa sensación correspondía al momento de transformarse en Sailor Plut.

El sujeto sonríe al ver a la morena transformada antes de probar la sangre que aun había en su mano para luego esquivar el ataque y aparecer frente a Plut

- **Tu amor imposible, la hija que desearías que fuese tuya ¿eh?** \- dice tranquilamente y sonríe más al ver la reacción de sorpresa en la morena - **estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? por eso tu empeño en que Tokio de Crystal sea una realidad-**

 **-No...tu no sabes nada-** Plut cierra sus ojos en un intento de controlar las lagrimas, se sentía vulnerable en esos momentos pero hasta cierto punto se encontraba aliviada, su secreto al fin había sido revelado solo que no a la persona correcta.

Plut no supo más, todo se volvió negro en ese momento y solo pudo sentir como unos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor de Plut volvió a la normalidad, el clon de Haruka se acerca a ella y la abraza para evitar que fuese a dar en el piso. 2 clones más aparecen para cargar a Amy y Hotaru y sin más, desaparecen de ahí.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Michiru sostenía su espejo sin poder creer lo que había visto. Voltea a ver a Haruka quien aun mantenía un ojo cerrado, su vista seguía fija en el espejo pero de un momento a otro cae al suelo para luego sujetar su frente mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos rapidamente

- **¡Haruka!** \- Michiru rapidamente se puso a su lado para luego abrazarle - **¿estas bien?** -

- **Si...si estoy bien** \- Haruka logra abrazar a Michiru; su mente trataba de comprender lo que había visto - **lo sabía...-** decía entrecortadamente mientras Michiru le miraba sin entender

- **Haruka...lo de Setsuna..**.-

- **Lo de Setsuna...lo que viste Michiru es una ilusión provocada por estos ojos-** decía Haruka, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza - **lo que viste es un intento de dominar la mente del rival, en este caso, buscar sus debilidades-**

 **-Pero ¿por qué?** -

- **Tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que tus amigas recuperaran sus poderes de sailor pero con Setsuna, con Setsuna siempre fue un misterio pero...** -en ese momento frunce el ceño, en verdad comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza - **siempre tuve la sospecha de que Setsuna en el pasado supo lo que ocurriría en el Milenio de Plata, se que tiene prohibido decir lo que pasara en el futuro pero seamos sinceros Michiru, bien pudo hacer algo, advertir lo que ocurriría pero no lo hizó** -

 **-Haruka...-** Michiru se dió cuenta que algo comenzaba a perturbar la mente de Haruka

- **Estuve en las puertas del tiempo varias veces sin que ella se diera cuenta y pude observar la forma en que miraba a Endymion...no lo aceptaba, quería creer que era una idea tonta pero con lo de hoy...con lo de hoy confirmo mis sospechas...** -

- **No estaras diciendo que por culpa de sus sentimientos arriesgo al reino ¿verdad?** -

- **Que quede claro que no fuí yo quien lo dijo-** dice sonriendo levemente pero Michiru pudo ver que esa sonrisa mostraba cierto toque de tristeza **-hubo alguien en el pasado que me dijo que ser una sailor era una maldición y que el ejemplo perfecto de eso era Sailor Plut al estar obligada a permanecer por siempre en las puertas del tiempo...solo viendo, en silencio como la muerte se hace presente en aquellas personas que más le importan-**

- **Yo no creo que ser una sailor sea una maldición Haruka** \- dijo después de unos segundos mientras colcoa una mano sobre la mejilla de Haruka para que la mirara - **ser una sailor me ha permitido descubrir quien soy como persona, me ha dado a las mejores amigas que pudiera desear y lo más importante...** \- en ese momento Haruka abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de sentir los labios de Michiru sobre los suyos en un corto pero tierno beso - **me ha permitido conocer a la persona más maravillosa de este mundo-**

- **Michiru, yo no...** -

- **¿Aun te sientes mal por lo ocurrido?** \- Haruka desvía la mirada, dando a entender que si - **olvida eso, estas aquí, estamos juntos y eso es lo que en verdad importa-** dice sonriendo un poco antes de darle otro beso, beso que Haruka esta vez corresponde y sin pensarlo abraza a Michiru, necesitaba sentir sus brazos, su cercanía y sobre todo su amor.

Porque estando con Michiru encontraba paz y seguridad, el mar lograba calmar su mente que era un tormento por mucho que trataba de aparentar que estaba bien. Quizás, era hora de ir liberando sus propias pesadillas.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Serenity junto a Takeshi observaban a las chicas que habían llevado los clones de Haruka, estaban dormidas y parecían hasta cierto punto tranquilas.

 **-¿Qué estaran soñando?-** pregunta Serenity mientras observa que en el rostro de Hotaru había una ligera sonrisa

- **Seguramente se sienten mejor al recuperar sus poderes-** fué lo único que dijo Takeshi antes de tomar un poco de te

Serenity solo asiente con la cabeza. Ambos se quedan observando a las chicas, sabiendo que aun faltaba una por recuperar sus poderes pero que por algun motivo, Haruka no había querido buscar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Asami había llegado a Kyoto y enfrente de ella estaba la casa en la que había encontrado a Haruka en un estado terrible

 **-Bien...aquí vamos** \- dice la pelinegra antes de tomar aire y luego tocar el timbre - **"esto es rídiculo..."-** pensaba algo molesta porque bien podría aparecer dentro de la casa y ya, punto; pero no, quería respetar la privacidad de Haruka y respetar la casa que hasta donde tenía entendido le pertenecía a otra persona.

- **¿Si?-** la puerta se abrió y por ella se asoma Haruka quien se sorprende al ver a la pelinegra - **Asami...¿qué haces aquí?-**

- **Según recuerdo tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente** \- dijo sonriendo levemente, más que nada para ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía en esos momentos

- **Cierto cierto, pasa-** Haruka se hace a un lado para dejar que pasara. Asami logra ver cierto cansancio en Haruka por lo que alza una ceja

- **¿Estas bien?** \- pregunta la pelinegra algo desconfiada aunque Haruka mueve su mano vendada para que no le diera más importancia. Sabía que si insitía podra molestar a Haruka

- **¿Asami?** \- la voz de Michiru saca de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra para ver a la sailor de las profundidades marinas

 **-Michiru-** la pelinegra solo mueve su cabeza en forma de saludo.

El ambiente entra las 2 era tenso, lo podían notar menos una persona: Haruka.

-¿ **Quieres cenar algo?** \- pregunta Haruka, logrando sacar de ese momento a ambas chicas - **estabamos a punto de cenar** -

- **Si no es molestia** \- sonríe levemente antes de seguir a la pareja a al comedor.

Los 3 llegaron al comedor y se pusieron a cenar, para sorpresa de Asami, ramen

- **Mañana prometo que cocinare otra cosa** \- dice Haruka rascandose la nuca con algo de pena

- **No te preocupes, esta bien ¿verdad Asami?** \- pregunta Michiru amablemente porque sabía que el ramen era uno, de los 5 platillos favoritos de Haruka - **además, debes descansar-**

- **Por supuesto** \- dijo Asami, agradeciendo el hecho de que Michiru mandara a Haruka a dormir porque era obvio el cansancio que tenía en esos momentos.

Haruka solo asiente, ya tenía la boca llena de fideos por el hambre que tenía, cosa que hace reír a las chicas. Ver a Haruka en una actitud infantil no era de todos los días.

Haruka término pronto su cena y ante la insistencia de Michiru para que fuera a dormir no le quedo de otra más que obedecer. Asami solo sonreía al ver el dominio que tenía Michiru sobre Haruka.

- **Al fin se fue** \- dijo la violinista suspirando antes de tomar un poco de agua

- **Gracias por obligarle que se fuera, sirve que pueda pláticar contigo** \- dice Asami ante la mirada seria de Michiru - **¿qué ha ocurrido con Haruka?-**

- **Estuvo buscando la forma en que las chicas recuperaran sus poderes como sailor pero al estar con Setsuna tuvo que esforzarse más** \- Michiru mira su vaso de agua - **supongo que es un esfuerzo demasiado grande después de tanto tiempo de no pelear-**

- **Ya veo** \- dijo Asami pensando en las palabras de la violinista - **pero es posible que tengas razón en eso** \- Asami suspira antes de cruzar su mirada verde con la azul de Michiru **-Michiru, esto no lo sabe Haruka pero...pero el enemigo ya esta aquí-**

- **Pero...pero eso es imposible, lo hubiera sabido desde el momento en que apareció** -

- **Es claro que las criaturas que han aparecido son solo un juguete para llamar la atención pero el verdadero enemigo apenas llegó y no me extraña que no lo notarás, ni siquiera Serenity se dió cuenta** \- decía Asami seriamente - **apenas y pude notar su presencia pero fue solo un momento** \- Michiru miraba a Asami, podía notar cierta frustración en su rostro **-lo único que se, es que en ese momento el poder que sentí era muy superior a cualquiera que hubiera imaginado** -

- **¿Y por qué no le has dicho a Haruka?, podriamos ayudarte a pelear contra el enemigo que sea** -

- **Ese es el problema Michiru, Haruka tiene la misma idea que yo de que vienen por nosotros** \- Asami se dió cuenta de que Michiru diría algo - **si te estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero evitar que Haruka haga una tontería-**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** -

Pero justo cuando Asami iba a responder, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, Michiru rapidamente se puso de pie, seguida de Asami para ir rapidamente a la habitación en la que se suponía dormía Haruka.

Por su parte, Haruka estaba teniendo un sueño...¿o una visión?

 **~Sueño de Haruka~**

 _Haruka sentía estar dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, no veía el suyo y se sentía extraño. Mira a su izquierda y luego a su derecha: un lugar desértico algo similar a un campo de batalla o por lo menos lo que había debajo_

 _ **-"¿Estoy volando?...no, es solo un monte partido a la mitad"** \- pensaba Haruka mirando a su alrededor hasta que se da cuenta que a sus espaldas había un ejercito de personas con ropas blancas - **"¿qué significa esto...-** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucha la voz de una mujer_

 _- **Ya vienen...y ellas también** \- dijo la mujer haciendo que Haruka mirará al frente y en efecto, viera que un ejercito se acercaba. Pudo notar que portaban estandartes blancos con un símbolo bastante familiar_

 _- **"El símbolo de la Luna...no entiendo"** \- sin embargo, nota que su mano derecha va a su cintura justo donde tenía el mango de una espada - **"esto es...mi katana negra..."-**_

 _- **¡POR TU BIEN, RINDETE ANTES DE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!-**_

 _- **¡DEBERÍAN SER USTEDES QUIENES SE RINDAN...NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA NOSOTROS!-** grito la mujer que tenía a su lado, mujer a la que Haruka no podía verle el rostro._

 _Vuelve a ver la mano que estaba sujetando su katana, notando que la suelta para luego alzar esa mano y hacer seña de que sus seguidores se quedaran en sus puestos._

 _Sin más, salta a lo que era el campo de batalla, Haruka no entendía lo que ocurría, solo sabía que lentamente se acercaba al ejercito y luego rapidamente antes de escuchar un grito, un grito de guerra proveniente de las personas que tenía enfrente._

 _- **"¿Por qué peleo solo yo?...¿quienes son?...esto se siente...familiar"** \- pensaba Haruka y se sorprende al ver con que facilidad se iba deshaciendo de sus enemigos con sus propias manos._

 _Observaba como con patadas lograba defenderse y luego atacar a los que intentaban acercarse. Nadie lograba hacer contacto con su cuerpo, lo único que lograban eran salir con los brazos rotos, piernas rotas o en el peor de los casos caer muertos ante la fuerza que tenía en sus manos y piernas. Lo que más le sorprendía a Haruka era la agilidad y la fuerza con que estaba peleando, más aun, cuando ve que uno de sus enemigos se acerca con una lanza, lanza que logra arrebatarle para luego enterrarla en el suelo, saltar y quedar de pie antes de ver como el suelo se cubría de rayos._

 _ **-"Imposible...-"** se sorprendió Haruka antes de dar un salto y caer sobre la cabeza de otro sujeto y con esa fuerza, se impulsa y en el aire saca su katana antes de caer al suelo y comenzar, ahora si, un derramamiento de sangre de todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino - **"debo detenerme...esto no tiene sentido"** \- pensaba Haruka, viendo como con su katana lograba atravesar a 3 sujetos a la altura de su corazón para luego seguir su camino, buscaba algo o a alguien._

 _Podría jurar que había terminado con medio ejercito, si no es que con todo aquel se le cruzó en el camino y no pensaba parar por lo que estaba viendo o eso creía hasta que siente un ataque de agua en su espalda. Y luego, y otro y asi sucesivamente hasta que suelta su katana._

 _ **-Tu camino termina aquí** \- la voz de una mujer hace que Haruka mire y vea a una mujer con un manto rojo lanzarle fuego_

 _- **"¿Fuego...?"** \- Haruka se sorprende al ver que sus manos realizan sellos y luego las coloca en el suelo para crear un muro de tierra. Gira su rostro a su izquierda y ve que otra mujer, con un manto verde lanzaba un ataque con una esfera de rayos, por lo que rapidamente sujeta el brazo y al hacerlo, logra llevarlo a la espalda de la mujer para que su propio ataque lo recibiera en la espalda._

 _Haruka ahora si sentía cierta presión, esquivaba ataques que comenzaban a serle familiares pero no solo eso, Haruka realizaba jutsus que nunca hubiera podido hacer, por ejemplo: bolas de fuego, muros de tierra...era todo tan extraño._

 _Y lo extraño se volvió peor al ver una luz roja que le cegó lo suficiente para que una chica de manto aguamarina le señalara con un objeto que comenzo a brillar para luego señalar su pecho. Trato de moverse y alejarse pero había otra chica con un manto morado creando un campo de energía a su alrededor. Con la mirada buscaba de alguna forma salir pero ese rayo apuntando en su pecho no ayudaba._

 _Sentía desesperación, como si fuese un animal enjaulado sin saber los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en esa situación y peor aun, sin saber el motivo por el que estaba así. Sin embargo, siente que en su rostro se forma una sonrisa que le daba confianza, todo porque al parecer había logrado salir de ese campo de energía al momento de desaparecer._

 _- **¡¿Dónde esta?!** \- exclama una mujer con un manto color naranja. Haruka observa una cadena, ya no tenía dudas de quienes se trataban._

 _Haruka observa que ahora estaba junto a su katana, la cual sujeta justo a tiempo para detener un ataque con espada_

 _- **"¿Mi talismán?...¡¿pero quién demonios lo esta manejando?! "** \- pensaba con molestia Haruka y se notaba dicha molestia por la forma en que manejaba su katana, las estocadas eran dadas con fuerza y más al ver que usaba sus 2 manos, lo que significaba que era una pelea que iba en serio._

 _Mira de reojo a su izquierda y se da cuenta que la mujer de manto aguamarina preparaba su ataque, cosa que alerto a Haruka porque estaba deteniendo con su espada un ataque de la persona que manejaba su talismán._

 _ **-¡ALEJATE!-** el grito de la mujer que había estado a su lado se hizó presente, por lo que Haruka observa a su contrincante y sigue peleando hasta que siente que algo sujeta su cuello y al intentar quitarselo este comienza a hacer presión, logrando que comenzara a faltarle el aire. Intento sujetar, lo que fuese que le estaba ahorcando, pero sus manos, a la altura de sus mulecas, tambien fueron sujetadas._

 _Haruka realmente buscaba liberarse, se sentía como un animal cazado y lo peor es que no entendía el motivo del porqué le estaban tratando de esa forma. Todo era un caos en su mente y más cuando siente algo raro en su cuerpo, como si algo o alguien estuviese separando su alma de su cuerpo._

 _- **"No puede ser...eso es imposible"** \- pensaba Haruka al ver como un cuerpo caía inerte mientras se fijaba que en su abdomen estaba incrustada su talismán. Trata de colocar sus manos sobre la hoja de la espada pero era inútil, sus manos seguían sujetas y pese a saber que tenía algo incrustado en su cuerpo trataba de sacarlo._

 _Por fortuna o no, una esfera negra apareció y logro detener lo que sea que le estaba sujetando. Todo volvía a la normalidad así que rapidamente se alejo y volvió a donde había comenzado todo_

 _ **-¿Estas bien?** \- preguntó la mujer que había estado a su lado. Observa la dirección de donde había venido aquella esfera pero no lograba identificarlo bien porque su vista estaba borrosa._

 _Haruka mira a la mujer y asiente con la cabeza, trataba de recuperar sus respiración y su vista estaba nublada. La mujer coloca sus manos en sus hombros para abrazarle mientras las personas que estaban abajo se movían en un intento de atacar pero la misma cosa que le había salvado antes se había interpuesto en su camino._

 _- **¿Qué hacemos?** \- preguntó la mujer a lo que Haruka mueve su mano para callarla._

 _Se pone de pie y observa el escenario que tenía debajo: cadaveres, sangre...todo provocado por sus propias manos. Y no pensaba detenerse, esa era la sensación que sentía en ese momento y menos cuando esas mujeres habían intentado borrar su existencia._

 _- **Yo me hare cargo** \- al fin Haruka abrió la boca, cosa que le sorprendió por el hecho de que su voz se escucho más grave._

 _Pero de ahí, las imagenes se volvierón más confusas de lo que ya eran. Una gran cantidad de chakra comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor. Podía notar que poco a poco este tomaba forma de un esqueleto de casi 5 metros; lo curioso es que su chakra tenía un color azul marino. Después de eso, ve que se habían formado unos brazos y que estos realizaban sellos._

 _Escucha murmullos debajo de donde se encontraba y por lo que escucha, alza su vista al cielo para darse cuenta que este se oscurecía para dar paso a una gran roca - **"¿un meteorito? ¿eso es posible?"-** pensó Haruka con alarma al ver la velocidad con que caía._

 _Sin embargo, algo habia logrado cruzar ese escucho de chakra y quedarse clavado en su pecho: era su talismán. Después de eso, observa como la hoz que manejaba Saturn jalaba, por asi decirlo, esa cantidad de chakra con su persona aun dentro...¿pero a dónde?. Mira a su alrededor y ve una puerta abierta, una puerta, que hasta donde tenía conocimiento Haruka, solo Sailor Plut podía abrir._

 _ **-"Entonces, peleo contra las sailors..."-**_

 _- **¡NOOOOOO!** \- el grito de la mujer saco de sus pensamientos a Haruka antes de ver que la puerta se cerraba y a su alrededor solo quedaba oscuridad. Estaba en el infinito universo._

 _Haruka mira a su alrededor con desesperación hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro_

 _- **No te alarmes, solo es un recuerdo mío** \- dijo una mujer, la misma mujer que había estado viendo - **no tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte daño** -_

 _ **-¿Quién eres tu?...¡¿Qué significa esto?!** \- exclamo Haruka con molestia mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos, para complacencia de aquella mujer que solo sonríe levemente_

 _- **Nada, solo quería conocerte, hablar contigo...Haruka de Urano-** Haruka abre sus ojos con sorpresa **-Haruka, antiguó rey de Urano, prodigió de Akatsuki, capitán, sailor Uranus, padre, esposo, segunda sombra de Akatsuki...tienes muchos títulos** \- decía la mujer antes de extender su mano - **Izanami, ese es mi nombre-**_

 _- **La diosa de la muerte...** \- Haruka no sabía que pensar en ese momento_

 _- **Nunca creí que mi nombre llegará al punto de convertirse en algo malo, no era mintención pero si, soy ella si es lo que quieres saber** \- dijo la mujer observando como Haruka se ponía en pose de pelea - **no te preocupes, ya te dije que quiero hablar contigo pero este no es el momento** \- Izanami se acerco demasiado a Haruka, quien por algun motivo no pudo moverse, su cuerpo se había congelado - **no sabes cuanto he esperado por esto...-** sin más, toma el rostro de Haruka para besarle suavemente, beso que Haruka no corresponde, cosa que nota Izanami y se separa lentamente mientras su mano izquierda la coloca en el cuello de Haruka y le acaricia suavemente - **es normal...de cualquier forma, tu vendrás a mi, buscarás respuestas...y te darás cuenta que todo lo que has vivido y que conoces es una mentira** \- dijo sonriendo aquella mujer que había logrado petrificar el cuerpo de Haruka - **nos veremos pronto, Haruka de Urano** \- _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Haruka._

 _ **~Fin del sueño~**_

Haruka abre sus ojos sorpresivamente e inhala una gran bocanada de aire, como si quisiera recuperar la respiración pero un par de manos la sostiene y mira que se trata de Michiru quien le sujeta del hombro

- **Mi...Michiru...** \- dice agitadamente mientras mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban en un lugar seguro pero se encuentra con la mira angustiada de Michiru y a su lado la de Asami - **¿qué...que ocurre?** -

- **Es lo que quisieramos saber-** dice tranquilamente Asami aunque en su rostro decía que no estaba tranquila

- **Yo...yo...** \- Haruka lleva su mano a su frente y siente algo de sudor pero luego lleva su mano su nunca para tallarla, sentía que algo había tocado su cuello - **yo no lo recuerdo...-**

- **Ya veo...Haruka, mirame-** pidió Asami ante la mirada confusa de Haruka. Michiru solo mira sin decir nada, había algo más que comenzaba a molestarle pero ya preguntaría después - **gracias** \- dice la pelinegra antes de tocar con 2 dedos la frente de Haruka y hacer que se desmayara ante la sorpresa de Michiru.

- **¿Qué le has hecho?** \- pregunta Michiru mientras recuesta a Haruka y luego mira molesta a Asami

- **Hacer que duerma sin tener sueños** \- dijo poniendose de pie mientras se queda pensando - **no tenemos tiempo Michiru, con o sin Haruka, yo voy a entrenarte** -

Dijo Asami antes de salir de aquella habitación mientras Michiru mira a Haruka dormir. ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando con Haruka? ¿Qué era lo que sabía Asami que ella no? y lo más importante que comenzaba a dolerle en su corazón: todo parecía indicar que Haruka no confiaba en ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Serena había llegado a la casa de Serenity y Takeshi ya que Luna le había mandado un mensaje de lo que había ocurrido con las chicas. Había algo que no entendía y era el hecho de que Haruka, por lo menos uno de sus clones, no fuese a buscarla.

- **¡Ya lleguee!** \- exclama la rubia mientras anda por la sala pero solo escucha un "adelante" por parte de Takeshi. Serena se acerca y lo observa tomando té tranquilamente como siempre - **¿ocurre algo?** \- pregunta la rubia al verlo demasiado serio para su gusto.

- **Nada, tus amigas ya estan aquí-** dijo seriamente sin dejar de beber su té. Serena asiente con la cabeza y va a buscarlas, notando que estaban en el comedor con algo de sushi enfrente de ellas pero no lo habían tocado

- **Chicas...** -

 **-¡SERENA!** -

Todas las chicas voltearón a ver a Serena y se acercaron a ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien, algo que desconcerto a la rubia.

 **-¿Estas bien?** \- pregunta Amy quien seguía observando a su rubia amiga

- **Eh si, si lo estoy ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?** \- pregunta Serena mientras se aparta y toma asiento a un lado de Lita que también se sentaba. Por un momento, sus ojos azules miran a Setsuna quien estaba en completo silencio, lo normal.

- **Un sujeto, un sujeto con máscara es lo que pasa** \- dijo Rei mientras tomaba un poco de agua

- **No se como lo hizó pero logro que recuperaramos nuestros poderes...** \- decía Hotaru mientras jugaba con un rollo de sushi pero es interrumpida por Mina

- **Lo consiguió por medio de ilusiones, se metió en nuestras mente y jugo con ella** \- dijo entre enojada, confundida pero enojada. Sin embargo, Serena seguía observando a Setsuna

 **-¿Setsuna?** \- pregunta la rubia con preocupación

- **Es el novio de Michiru...el es el enemigo** -

- **¡¿QUEEEÉ?!** -

- **Oye Setsuna, se que el chico no te agrada pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando?, quiero decir es Ha...amable el tal Sasuke-** fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Serena al darse cuenta que por poco dice el nombre de Haruka

- **¿Sasuke? ¿No es el chico de uno de los tantos mangas que lees Serena?** \- pregunta Lita con curiosidad

- **Si bueno pero no es mi culpa que sea un nombre tan común y popular** \- se defendía Serena pero ahorita tenía que saber que pasaba con Setsuna - **¿por qué dices que fue el novio de Michiru? y ¿Dónde esta Michiru?-**

- **Con su novio, los vi en el auto de aquel sujeto** \- decia Setsuna antes de mirar a Serena **-te dije que los había visto escapar princesa-**

- **Pero es cosa de enamorados Setsuna** -

- **¡ESTA USANDO A MICHIRU PARA SABER DE NOSOTRAS!** \- grito Setsuna completamente enojada e indignada porque en su mente aun recordaba la forma tan baja en la que había jugado con su mente. Se sentía descubierta y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar con Michiru.

- **Setsuna tranquilizate, lo primero sería saber el paradero de Michiru** \- dijo Amy quien rapidamente busco su computadora.

Las demas chicas se pusieron a su alrededor mientras Serena se aparta para buscar un telefono y hablar con Michiru, pero de pura casualidad en ese momento suena un telefono. Serena rapidamente va a contestar y sorpresivamente, era Michiru.

- **¡Michiruu hola!** \- exclamo la rubia sonriendo al escuchar su amiga - **¿estas bien?...¿estas con tu novio?...aja...aja, ¿Kyoto...?...¿ESTAS EN KYOTO?** \- grito la rubia mientras las chicas escuchaban en parte la conversación - **pero Michiru, las chicas...esta bien, cuidate Michiru** -

- **¿La tiene secuestrada?** \- fue lo primero que pregunto Mina

- **No esta secuestrada, solo esta de viaje en Kyoto, bueno, eso me dijo ella-** aunque parecía molesta cuando hablo con ella

- **Serena, iremos a Kyoto por Michiru** -

Setsuna se puso de pie seguida por las demas chicas mientras Serena trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Takeshi se acerco a Serena mientras observaban como las chicas se iban. En ese momento, deseo ser Sailor Moon para detenerlas porque sabía que si iban a buscar a Haruka terminarían perdiendo. Ya ha jugado con ellas físicamente, ahora fue mentalmente.

- **Estaran bien, solo es Haruka** \- dijo Takeshi antes de abrazar a Serena

 **-Ese es el problema, ¿podemos ir? no quiero que se lastimen más de la cuenta** -

Takeshi asiente con la cabeza antes de tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje a Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Habían pasado unos segundos desde que Michiru hablo con Serena. Tenía la sospecha de que Serena quería decirle algo pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era alejar ese malestar que se había instalado en su corazón.

- **Dada la situación tendre que llevarte a donde entrenaba con Haruka** \- dijo Asami en un intento de obtener la atención de Michiru - **debo decir que Haruka ha sido la única persona que ha logrado estar a mi nivel aunque tengo la sospecha de que su poder es superior solo que nunca lo ha demostrado** \- dijo sonriendo levemente antes de transformarse ahora si, en Sailor Galaxia, con su traje dorado y su cabello color rojo como el fuego. Su mano derecha, la mueve para luego tronar sus dedos y desaparecer del jardín de la casa de Haruka.

Michiru debería reconsiderar que ese malestar no iba a desaparecer en un tiempo. Aun así, observa que el jardín desaparece de su vista para dejar paso a aquel lugar donde se enfrentó a Haruka y a Galaxia hace unos meses.

 **-¿Dónde estamos?** \- pregunta Michiru aun sorprendida por el lugar

- **Es otra dimensión si eso quieres saber** \- Galaxia mueve su cuello y luego mira a Michiru - **el tiempo aquí no existe, podrían pasar días afuera y aquí pasaría un segundo, tal vez una hora...pero mientras, lo mejor es que te transformes, no porque seas la novia de Haruka significa que tendre consideraciones contigo** -

- **Veo que tu y Haruka tienen buena relación** \- Michiru no tardó en transformarse. Quería saber más de esta mujer y su relación con Haruka ¿celos? si, eso era pero no lo aceptaría

 **-Haruka es una persona muy querida por mi, no lo voy a negar ante ti Sailor Neptune** \- Galaxia se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse en pose de pelea al igual que Neptune - **de hecho...** \- en ese momento se lanzó a golpear a Neptune pero sorpresivamente ella logro bloquear el golpe

- **De hecho ¿qué?** \- preguntó Neptune antes de regresar el golpe pero esta vez se trato de una patada.

Galaxia tenía una idea. Sería vulgar, demasiado bajo para ella pero estaba segura que si hacía enojar a Neptune lograría lo que pretendía pero eso significaba que posiblemente rompiera la relación de Haruka y Michiru. Y sin embargo, eso no importaba en esos momentos, había una urgencia y la relación de esos 2 podría esperar a ser resuelta.

Pero ella había dicho que debía existir confianza entre Haruka y Michiru, que por eso quería entrenar a la pareja. Pero era evidente que Haruka aun le ocultaba cosas a Michiru ¿por qué? ¿le mentiría? ¿solo no decía las cosas? ¿por qué no confiaba en Michiru? después de todo, la sailor de las profundidades marinas estaba lanzando golpes a una íncreible velocidad, podría jurar que estaba al nivel de Haruka. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Haruka?

De cualquier forma, Galaxia había tomado una decisión, no lo hacía con mala intención, era algo íntimo de ella también pero necesitaba sacar la furia de Sailor Neptune.

- **"Perdoname Haruka...pero esto es necesario"** \- pensó la sailor antes de sujetar la muñeca derecha de Neptune, jalar su brazo y después hacerle una llave que logro hacerla caer mientras Galaxia sujetaba su mano sobre su espalda - **de hecho, antes de que tu aparecieras...Haruka y yo eramos pareja** \- Galaxia siente que Neptune dejaba de forcejear por lo que acerca su rostro a su oído - **hicimos el amor muchas veces mientras tu y tus amigas salvababan el mundo, Haruka me hacia gritar su nombre una otra y otra vez...lo que Haruka hace contigo en la cama, lo aprendió conmigo** -

- **Eso...eso es mentira** \- decía Neptune volviendo a buscar la forma de librarse - **Haruka...Haruka...** -

- **Sailor Neptune, estas de acuerdo que Haruka no es un hombre que pueda ocultar si es virgen o no-** dice tranquilamente.

Ahí, la mente de Neptune se bloqueo. Aun recordaba el día de su cumpleaños y si, era el más hermoso porque supo que Haruka seguía con vida. Ese día fue maravilloso y más porque estuvo haciendo el amor con Haruka. Y ahí comenzaba la duda. Michiru dejo que Haruka le hiciera el amor y fue más que obvio que Haruka sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Michiru pidió ser ella quien le hiciera el amor se dió cuenta de que Haruka no era virgen y ciertamente no le importo en ese momento, de hecho, nunca le dió importancia...hasta ahora.

Decir que Sailor Neptune estaba enojada era poco e incorrecto, estaba dolida y furiosa. Quizás por eso es que logro quitarse de encima a Galaxia y luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Varios segundos después, ambas estaban peleando ya con poderes, Neptune necesitaba sacar su furia y Galaxia la estaba provocando.

Galaxia se sentía horrible, no quería herir a Neptune de esa forma y cuando Haruka lo supiera...sabía que recibiría su rechazo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera sola, sin amigos...pero consiguió lo que quería, Neptune estaba sacando todo su potencial y eso era lo que quería.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka comenzaba a despertar, sentía su cuerpo algo tenso aunque había dormido bien pero le faltaba algo. Mira a su alrededor para buscar a Michiru pero no estaba. Se talla el cuello y suspira antes de levantarse e irse a dar un baño.

Se estaba bañando tranquilamente pero su mente le decía que debía recordar algo pero no sabía que era lo que debía recordar. Suspira mientras pasa su mano por su cuello, sentía una sensación extraña en esa zona pero no le dió importancia, solo su brazo derecho era lo único que le preocupaba. Sentía una molestia en esos momentos pero no entendía el motivo, Asami recientemente le había sanado el brazo recientemente así que no entendía las razones de esas molestias.

Después del baño, sale con su pecho vendado y un pantalón negro, aun buscando con la mirada a Michiru

 **-¿Dónde estas sirena...?** \- camina a una mesita y se sienta en el suelo donde ve una pequeña nota que no había escrito Michiru "Estoy entrenando a Michiru". Haruka no tuvo que adivinar que Asami estaba con Michiru. Suspira y se sujeta la cabeza, el trato era entrenar junto a Michiru para estar al mismo nivel, no solo a Michiru pero bueno, no podía hacer más que esperar a ver los resultados de ese entrenamiento. Lo malo, es que las 2 estaban en otra dimensión, pero sabía que era por el bien de Michiru.

Sonríe levemente porque le era imposible no sonreir ante el recuerdo de Michiru, así que toma su celular para ver unas fotos de Michiru algo, indiscretas que le había tomado mientras dormía. Sin embargo, encuentra un mensaje de Serena y Takeshi por lo que rapidamente se levanta y se viste. Su pelo cambia de color de rubio a castaño, busco un delineador negro que era de Michiru y con cuidado delineo sus ojos. Por último, se coloca sus pupilentes lila para luego salir de la mansión aunque en su camino encontró un listón rojo que era de Michiru. Sonríe antes de tomarlo y olerlo, confirmando que era de Michiru. No lo piensa mucho y se coloca el listón en su brazo derecho, como si eso le fuese a ayudar a recordar su problema con su brazo.

Se acerca a su auto y revisa la cajuela para buscar la mascara que había comprado para colocarla en su rostro. Estaba deseando ver a las chicas, posiblemente hoy les dijera quien era realmente y aparte, pensaba divertirse un poco con ellas, como siempre.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Las chicas al fin habían llegado a Kyoto. Después de un largo viaje, para ellas, se daban cuenta que la ciudad era demasiado grande como para saber donde se encontraría Michiru

 **-Quizás debimos planear mejor esta venida** \- dijo Lita mirando una gran cantida de personas caminar a su alrededor

- **Lita, Tokyo tiene más gente que esta ciudad, que no te asuste eso** \- dijo Rei mientras tomaban asiento en una banca - **podríamos ir a las orillas de la ciudad, seguramente estarán buscando algo de privacidad-**

 **-Puede ser...** -decía Setsuna visiblemente seria - **Amy, ¿es posible que encuentres a Michiru? si ella recupero sus poderes entonces su radar igual debio volver-**

Amy asiente con la cabeza y rapidamente se pone a buscar cualquier rastro de Michiru. En pocos segundos, un punto amarillo comenzó a parpadear, Amy había encontrado a Michiru

- **Efectivamente, se encuentra a las afuera de la ciudad** \- dijo Amy tomando nota de donde debían ir - **hay que intentar...** \- decía Amy en un intento de dar a entender que debían transformarse en sailors de una vez.

Con algo de nervios, se transforman y sonríen porque al fin sentían que aquel vacío que sentían en su interior volvía a ser llenado pero de momento debían pensar en Michiru, así que rapidamente se dirijen a ese sitió. En su camino, observan una especie de mansión tradicional y de momento no le dieron importancia hasta que Mercury señala que ahí estaba Michiru.

Las chicas observan el lugar, había un bosque detrás de esa mansión así que tendrían que tener cuidado si querían evitar sufrir una trampa

- **Se estaban tardand** o- una voz detrás de Sailor Plut las tomo por sorpresa - **no pense que vinieran-**

- **Tu...¡¿dónde esta Michiru?!** \- exclamo Plut antes de darse la vuelta y apuntar con su baculo al enemigo quien portaba una máscara - **¿por qué usas eso...?** -

 **-Sailor Plut, tu mejor que nadie sabe que todos usamos máscaras...esta, es demasiado obvia** \- decía moviendo un poco su máscara para dejar ver parte de su rostro - **pero mi duda es ¿cuándo te quitarás la tuya? Set-su-na-** dijo en un acento, que si no se equivocaba, era de Kyoto

 **-¡Solo dinos donde esta Michiru!** \- exclamo Venus, observando la tela roja que estaba amarrada en el brazo de aquel sujeto, reconociendo que era un listón de Michiru

- **Eso no es asunto suyo** \- dijo seriamente mientras acomodaba su máscara y se ponía en pose de pelea - **vengan por mi** \- dijo moviendo su mano derecha en un evidente intento de retarlas. Y funciono. Al menos con la mayoría, porque Mercury y Saturn se quedaron observando

- **Plut parece molesta** \- decía Mercury mientras Saturn solo observaba al enmascarado - **¿deberiamos pelear?-**

 **-No...esto es solo un juego para el, por lo menos con las otras pero con Plut...** -

Y es que era evidente, algo pasaba entre esos 2 porque Plut estaba molesta, como si la hubiesen ofendido y el otro solo la provocaba a ella.

- **"Son rapidas, entonces...desde la última vez que peleamos ellas conservaron sus poderes...pero con Plut...es otra cosa"-** pensaba Haruka, recordando la forma en que se había metido en su mente. Detrás de la máscara, frunce el ceño porque se daba una idea de su molestia - **"maldita..."** \- pensó con molestia antes de comenzar a buscar la forma de apartar a Plut de las demás, lo cual consiguió al momento de sujetarla del cuello y colocarse detrás de ella - **tu te vienes conmigo** \- dijo antes de desaparecer con ella ante la sorpresa de las demás.

Plut trato de safarse pero la fuerza de su rival era superior a la de ella. No tardo en sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies y después un empujón que casi hace que caiga

- **¿Qué te pasa?-**

- **Nada, pero es evidente que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente** \- Haruka se quita la máscara mientras Plut se ponía en pose de defensa. Observaba como el sujeto estira su mano derecha y la señala - **esta vez no entrare a tu mente** -

- **¿Cómo te atreves...?** \- Plut no lo pensó más y lanzo su primer ataque, ataque que Haruka logra esquivar para acercarse rapidamente y lograr estrellar su puño en el rostro de Plut.

Plut se dió cuenta que esto iba en serio, más cuando comenzó a sentir dolor en su mejilla derecha. Esto iba en serio y más cuando trata de detener una ola de ataques que eran patadas y puñetazos, algunos daban en su cuerpo y Plut no se quedaba atrás, también estaba logrando golpear a Haruka.

 **-¡¿SABES POR QUE TE ODIO?!** \- grito Haruka al hacer que sus manos se encontraran con las de Plut para luego comenzar a forcejear. Plut observa el rostro de su rival, notando un ligero corte en su ceja derecha y que su ojo izquierdo era de otro color

 **-"¿verde?"** \- pensó Plut antes de mirar furiosa al sujeto - **¡DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!** -

 **-¡PORQUE POR TU CULPA, EL MILENIO DE PLATA FUE DESTRUIDO...POR TU CULPA PERDÍ MI HOGAR...POR TU MALDITA CULPA PERDÍ A LA MUJER QUE AMABA EN ESA ÉPOCA!** \- Haruka aprovecha la cercanía antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo en la frente a Plut, lo que aprovecha para dejarla en el suelo y colocarse encima mientras toma sus manos y las pone encima de su cabeza - **tu pudiste evitar que todo eso ocurriera...¿tienes idea de cuántas personas sufrieron por tu silencio?-**

- **Mi deber como guardiana de las puertas me impide hablar...** -

- **¡MENTIRA!** \- grito Haruka **-¡conozco perfectamente los 3 tabués que rodean a la sailor del tiempo: no viajar en el tiempo, jamás abandonar la puerta y el más importante, no detener el tiempo porque sino sería tu propia destrucción!** \- decía Haruka con visible ira, cosa que sorprendió a Plut por el hecho de saber que había alguien que conocía perfectamente a las sailors -¡¿en que jodido momento tienes que guardar silencio?!-

- **¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE AFECTA LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN EL PASADO?!-**

 **-¡PORQUE SE PUDO EVITAR MALDITA SEA!** \- Haruka hace más presión en las manos de Plut - **¡DEJASTE QUE ESE REINO SE DESTRUYERA POR TU ESTUPIDO AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO...DEJASTE QUE SE CUMPLIERA LA MALDICIÓN DE NEHERANIA Y TODO POR ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA TE VA AMAR!** -

Plut sabía que tenía razón por lo que no pudo evitar llorar pero en ese momento su cuerpo queda libre del peso de aquel extraño

- **¡Hacer llorar a una dama no es de caballeros!-**

- **¡Tuxedo Mask!** -

Haruka había logrado esquivar el ataque que había lanzado Tuxedo Mask aunque una espina de la rosa que había lanzado había logrado hacerle un rasguño en su mejilla.

 **-Oh mierda...-** ( _ **N.A:** jugar con Marcus de gears of war es malo) _ exclama Haruka mientras mira a Tuxedo parado sobre la punta de un árbol. La noche ya había caído en Tokio y Haruka solo pudo sonreír - **interesante...-** dijo viendo como Tuxedo Mask se ponía delante de Plut, quien estaba sonrojada - **Tuxedo Mask, el famoso guardian de la Tierra, futuro rey Endymion...y el más inútil de todo el Sistema Solar-**

- **Plut, las otras chicas ya vienen en camino** \- dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras sacaba su bastón al ver que su rival aparecía una katana con mango negro pero solo fue una distracción, su rival había aparecido rapidamente delante de él y había logrado patearle la cara.

Plut quizó intervenir pero aun estaba desorientada por el golpe que había recibido con la cabeza.

Tuxedo Mask, rapidamente se pone de pie para ver que el enemigo había atrapado su baston, pero curiosamente, este se lo regreso

- **Demuestrame el poder del futuro Rey Endymion** \- dijo Haruka con burla, mientras Tuxedo no lo pensó y se aparto dando un salto antes de lanzar un ataque - **"eso...eso no es posible"** -

 **-¡Tuxedo smoking bomb!** \- exclamó Tuxedo Mask lanzando una esfera plateada la cual explota y se convierte en una rafaga de luz plateada - **"esto es...resultado de mi entrenamiento con Serenity..."** \- pensaba Tuxedo Mask observando su mano derecha.

Por su parte, Haruka se había cubierto con su brazo izquierdo, el cual recibe el impacto pero solo nota que la manga de su camisa negra es destruida, dejando su brazo al descubierto

- **"Un nuevo poder...entrenando con Serenity..."** \- pensó con algo de molestia **-bien, suficiente** \- Haruka ahora si saco la katana que había llevado. Tuxedo Mask no lo piensa más y sin más, ambos chocan su katana y baston en un duelo de espadas.

Haruka notaba que Tuxedo se estaba esforzando por ganarle, también parecía que buscaba ganar tiempo y seguro era para que llegaran las chicas. Con su mano izquierda, sujeta su katana con fuerza antes de girar su muñeca y hacer que la katana, con la simple punta, lograra sacar de la mano el baston de Tuxedo Mask. Después de eso, sujeta del cuello de la camisa y lo jala antes de darle un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen.

 **-¡TUXEDO MASK!** \- se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de las demás chicas que habían llegado, al fin.

Haruka las mira antes de darle otra patada en la barbilla a Tuxedo para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

- **Esto..te pertenece** \- dijo Haruka antes de sacar la rosa que había lanzado Tuxedo y lanzarla cerca de su rostro, logrando pasar a traer el antifaz - **Darien Chiba...-** dijo con seriedad - **esa niña merece a alguien mejor-** Haruka sujeta su katana y acerca la punta al pecho de Darien.

Y justo cuando iba a enterrar la punta en el pecho de Darien algo alerta a Haruka, por lo que abre sus ojos con sorpresa y luego mira al cielo con dirección a la ciudad.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Galaxia y Neptune estaban sentadas en el suelo, estaban agotadas y sus respiraciones eran muerta de ello

 **-Eres...muy buena peleando Neptune...-**

- **Supongo que...gracias** -

Galaxia se había dado cuenta que no hacia falta que Neptune entrenará, lo único que debía de hacer era que Haruka confiara en ella y si no mal recordaba, Haruka le había dicho que confiaba en Michiru ¿entonces? ¿qué ocurría con Haruka?. El lugar a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, estaban en el jardín de aquella casa y ambas chicas deciden perder su transformación.

 **-Michiru yo...-**

 **-No digas nada Asami, lo que dijiste sobre Haruka...** \- trataba de decir Michiru pero le costaba por el simple hecho de que a su mente venían imagenes o posibles imagenes, de Haruka con Galaxia o Asami...y no le gustaba para nada - **es más que evidente que Haruka no confía en mi y a como veo las cosas dudo que lo haga** -

- **Pero Haruka te ama Michiru...** \- Asami se sentía mal por lo que hizó, se arrepentía en estos momentos porque si ya era complicado la poca confianza de Haruka hacia Michiru, ahora era Michiru quien parecía no confiar en Haruka

- **Si me amara confiara en mi, me contaría lo que le ocurre y no iría contigo cada vez que algo le preocupa** \- si, Michiru estaba dolida, su mirada lo reflejaba

 **-Lo que te dije fue para hacerte enojar, para sacar tu máximo poder y ve, lo conseguiste Michiru, eres íncreible** -

 **-Pero no era mentira Asami ¿o sí?** \- Michiru encara a Asami y esta desvía la mirada - **¿vas a negar tus palabras? si mientes, me dare cuenta por medio de mi espejo-**

- **No...no fue mentira...-** además, Asami no iba a negar los momentos con Haruka. En ese tiempo, de alguna forma extraña fue feliz, Haruka parecía entenderle y con eso era suficiente, en aquel entonces

 **-¿Estas enamorada de Haruka?** \- la pregunta de Michiru no tomo por sorpresa a Asami, solo muerde su labio inferior sin saber si decir si o no

- **¿De que sirve que te de una respuesta? Haruka te ama a ti, a su manera, pero te ama** \- de alguna forma, Asami trataba de desvíar la conversación

- **Solo di si o no Asami** \- Asami mira a Michiru, no tenía caso negarlo más tiempo.

- **Si Michiru, me enamore de Haruka** \- y de alguna manera, Asami se sintió bien al reconocer delante de otra persona que se había enamorado...pero no esperaba que fuese Michiru a quien se lo confesara - **amo a Haruka pero eso no significa que Haruka sienta algo por mi** \- decía levemente sonrojada - **por todo lo que es bueno Michiru, ve todo lo que ha hecho Haruka por ti, no puedes dudar de su amor en estos momentos en los que te necesita-**

 **-Pues no parece necesitarme** -

Y como si esas palabras fuesen una señal, a lo lejos ambas escucharon una explosión y Michiru rapidamente supo que el enemigo estaba cerca. En ese instante, ambas reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta que Haruka no estaba en la casa, así que de momento se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar el lugar de donde había surgido aquella explosión. Su plática seguiría después.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka no tenía paso. Las sailors le habían rodeado, salvo Saturn que solo le miraba

- **¿Es en serio?, el enemigo aparece y ustedes me estorban el paso ¿de verdad?** \- pregunta Haruka con molestia. Por un momento pensó que estas chicas se darían cuenta quien era realmente pero...eran lentas

-No creas que caeremos en ese truco viejo- dijo Jupiter que tenía sus brazos extendidos al igual que las otras.

- **¡HARUKA!** \- la voz de Neptune se hizó presente haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a la persona de en medio

- **¡¿HARUKA?!-**

Lentamente el pelo de Haruka vuelve a su tono rubio. Lleva su mano a su rostro y se quita el pupilente que le quedaba, dejando ver una mirada verde que se dejaba ver por la luz de la luna

- **Pe...pe...pero tu...-** trataba de hablar Venus, sorprendida de ver a Haruka Tenoh enfrente de ella. Pero quien se emociono más fue Saturn, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas desde que recupero sus poderes. Había escuchado la forma en que le hablo Haruka en ese momento y al verle pelear supo que era Haruka

- **¿Qué significa esto Neptune?** \- pregunto molesta Mars al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo

 **-Es...bueno...solo es Haruka-** Neptune no sabía que decir y la mirada de Haruka sobre ella le incomodaba en estos momentos. Y Haruka, bueno, Haruka noto cierto rechazo por parte de Neptune

- **Bien, no tengo tiempo para esto** \- dijo Haruka antes de colocar su mano sobre su rostro - **¡sombras!** \- las ropas de Haruka se vuelven negras y en su rostro aparece una mascara de tela

 **-¡KAZE!** \- gritarón las demas, menos Neptune.

 **-Busquen la forma de evacuar a la gente de esta ciudad y coloquen un escudo para proteger lo más que se pueda de esta ciudad, no podemos permitir que se destruya la vida pacifica de esta gente** -

 **-¿Quién eres tu para decirles que hacer?** \- dijo Tuxedo Mask quien se apoyaba en Plut, haciendo que Kaze alzara una ceja

- **Te lo dire de esta forma ímbecil** \- dijo Kaze antes de acercarse y golpear con un dedo el pecho de Tuxedo Mask - **mientras Sailor Moon no este aquí, solo yo puedo proteger este planeta y eso incluye tu patética vida-**

 **-¡Kaze!** \- exclamo Neptune quien se molesto al ver la más que evidente arrogancia de la sombra del viento

 **-Es la verdad-** dijo tranquilamente antes de extender su brazo derecho y mostrar el listón rojo que era de Michiru, pero en su mano aparece una capa negra, la cual se coloca y abrocha a la altura de cuello - **ahora, quitense de mi camino y no estorben** \- dijo dando un gran salto y mientras estaba en el aire, realiza unos sellos para aparecer un gran halcón, el cual monta y se aleja rapidamente del lugar

- **¡YA OYERON LO QUE DIJO HARUKA PAPÁ!** \- grito Saturn antes de alejarse del lugar ante la confusión de los demás por la forma en que se dirigió a Haruka.

Neptune dudo por un segundo, pero toma otro camino, entre más abarcaran, más podrían hacer por aquellas personas. Pero en el camino se encontró con Asami que ya se había transformado en Galaxia

- **Te dije que no dejarás a Haruka** \- dijo molesta la sailor dorada, a lo que Neptune la mira con enfado

 **-¿Disculpa? estoy segura que escuchaste que Kaze, mi pareja, mi novio nos dijo estorbos** -

 **-¡¿Y tu le crees?!** \- en ese momento Galaxia detuvo a Neptune - **lo que dijo es cierto, solo Haruka puede detener lo que sea que este ocurriendo pero eso que dijo es la forma de evitar que te lastimen, entiende Neptune, vienen por tu Haruka** -

Neptune guardo silencio y solo siguió a Galaxia, debían alcanzar a Haruka y evitar, lo que sea que se tuviese que evitar.

Kaze por su parte iba con Herles al lugar donde presentían que estaba el enemigo. Los ojos verdes de Haruka cambian de color de verde a rojo, de esa forma podría ver mejor y saber si el enemigo se escondía

 **-"Michiru...¿qué ocurre contigo?...esa mirada que me diste..."** \- pensaba Kaze mientras recordaba la forma en que se sintió al ver a Neptune **-"parecías tan lejana...aun asi, lo que dije...no es necesario que estes a mi lado en estos momentos"** \- seguía pensando mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro pero sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver un árbol, un árbol que había visto en el pasado - **¡no puede ser!-**

Rapidamente busca con la mirada a la persona que pudo haber invocado aquel árbol, sabía que debía darse prisa porque alcanzó a ver que unos humanoides comenzaban a nacer de las ramas de aquel gran árbol blanco.

- **¡Hay que detenerlos Herles!** \- exclama Kaze a lo que el ave asiente y vuela en picada hacia el árbol, pero en el trayecto, unas raíces sujetaron al halcón e hicieron que Kaze fuese a dar al suelo - **con un demonio...¡HERLES!** \- Kaze observa como su halcón logra librarse de las raíces que le habían sujetado - **¡VE Y AYUDA A LAS DEMÁS!-** la idea de Kaze era alejar a su amigo del enemigo y a la vez usarlo como medio visual para asegurarse que las chicas estuvieran bien.

Kaze se levanta y mira a su alrededor buscando a quien le había hecho caer y ve enfrente a una persona vestida de blanco y con capucha cubrir su cabeza. Kaze saca su katana pero no ataca, trataba de averiguar de quien se trataba

 **-Alteza...** -

 **-"Esa voz..."** \- Kaze abre sus ojos con sorpresa **-¡¿Kurama?!** \- exclama pero en ese momento apenas y logra esquivar el ataque producido con el látigo de espinas - **con un demonio ¡KURAMA!** -

Efectivamente, era Kurama, quien alza su cabeza dejando caer la capucha y mostrando una cabellera roja pero sus ojos eran rojos, de un demonio...el demonio zorro que Kaze conoció en el pasado. Kaze entendió que tendría que pelear con su amigo ¿pero por qué?

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _ **AVANCES**_

 _ **-Son demasiados ¿qué hacemos?-**_

 _ **-Lo que sea, pero no hay que dejar que avancen-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **-Kurama, detente por favor, somos amigos-**_

 _ **-No lo entiendes...alteza...-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **-Neptune, ¿estas bien?-**_

 _ **-"lo siento Michiru...tendre que hacerlo otra vez"-**_

 _ **-Kaze, por favor, dejame estar a tu lado-**_

 _ **-Neptune entiende...¡ME ESTORBAS PARA PELEAR!-**_

 _ **-¡ENTONCES PELEA POR TU CUENTA HARUKA!-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

- _ **Con el tiempo sabran lo que es perder...sentir desesperadamente que están obrando bien...**_ _ **y aun asi, fallar...-**_

 _ **-Haruka...-**_

 _ **-Pueden teme...huir...pero el destino es inevitable-**_

 _ **-Se llevaron a Haruka-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _Aquí otro cap...Izanami ya hizó sus movimientos y la parejita...bueno, no todo es perfecto o si? :c_

 _La última frase, si, es de los vengadores, me gusta lo que dice Thanos, muy acorde a lo que planeo :v en fin, espero les guste :D_

 _Salu2_


End file.
